


✧Oikawa ✰ ♡’s Kingdom

by mitokamdria



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gay, M/M, haikyuu captains AND next gen caps, haikyuu chat fic, i was destined to write this chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2020-08-19 15:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 57,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitokamdria/pseuds/mitokamdria
Summary: you’ve seen your haikyuu chat fics with your captains gang our the next gen squad but now they have joined forces. and have all been put into the same groupchat. youre welcome.





	1. akaashi goes anywhere bokuto goes

bowl added sexy kitty to New Group

bowl added ✧oikawa ✰ ♡ to New Group

bowl added Akaashi Keiji to New Group

bowl added Ushijima to New Group

bowl added your dad to New Group

your dad: Um

sexy kitty: mmmmmm hey daddy

your dad left New Group

bowl added your dad to New group

bowl: HEY HEY HEY EVERYONE!

your dad: What is this

bowl: im GLAD you asked daichi 

Ushijima: Hello, Bokuto

sexy kitty: hows it going waka wak toshi

Ushijima: Good. Thanks for asking, sexy kitty.

sexy kitty: om-

bowl: ANYWAY EVERYONE 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: helloooooooooooo?

sexy kitty: god could your screen name be any less extra

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: what do you mean?

bowl: EVERYONE SHUT YOUR WHORE MOUTHS

sexy kitty: sorry :,,,,,,,,,,,,( dont yell at me kou-san

your dad: Will you explain what this is now?

bowl: of COURSE daichi

bowl: welcome to the captains group chat!!

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: oh lord

sexy kitty: ooh sounds fun!

your dad: But I dont know you people

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: yes you do..

your dad: ................

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: why is akaashi-kun in this chat?

sexy kitty: omg he called him akaashi kun

bowl: because i take akaashi everywhere i go

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: oh, are you two dating?

bowl: wh-

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: its okay if you are!

bowl: we're aren't-

sexy kitty: wait you guys arent dating? i gtg message tsukki........

sexy kitty: .....about something completely unrelated

bowl: WHY DO YOU GUYS THINK WERE DATING

Ushijima: You two seem very close

bowl: ....

bowl: i didnt ask for your input ushijima

Ushijima: Sorry

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: where is akaashi-kun anyway?

bowl: he's doing his homework

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: and how do you know that?

bowl: .........

bowl: STOP ATTACKING ME

your dad: Who is Akaashi-kun? 

bowl: only the number 1 setter of volleyball

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: im standing right here

bowl: this isnt about you oikawa

your dad: Oh! I remember him now.

your dad: You two did seem quite........

bowl: dont even finish typing i can see you typing

sexy kitty: (you'll have to excuse him daichi, he's in extreme denial)

bowl: denial about what?

Akaashi Keiji: Bokuto-san what is all this?

bowl: AKAAAASHI HEY HEY HEY

Akaashi Keiji: What is this chat?

bowl: captains group chat!

Akaashi Keiji: I'm not a captain

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: bokuto why dont you tell akaashi-kun what you said earlier when we told you he wasnt a captain

sexy kitty: this is going to be painfully hard to watch isnt it

your dad: I'm thinking so, lets head out before we get caught in the mess

Ushijima: What's going to happen?

bowl: i take akaashi everywhere with me!

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: you can just say you guys are together i swear it's okay

Akaashi Keiji: Bokuto-san and I aren't together.

bowl: what he said >:V 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: silence bottom

bowl: whatd you call me

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: did i stutter

Akaashi Keiji: sigh not this again

bowl: I MAY SEEM QUIET AND RESERVED BUT IF YOU CALL ME A BOTTOM I WILL BREAK OUT A LEVEL OF CRAZY THAT WILL MAKE YOUR NIGHTMARES SEEM LIKE A HAPPY PLACE

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: ah i see.... 

sexy kitty: daichi and i are back! and we've been discussing

Akaashi Keiji: oya?

bowl: oyaoya?

Akaashi Keiji: My reaction to the was too natural I hate myself

bowl: no dont kill urself youre too thicc :(

Akaashi Keiji: Since when

sexy kitty: LMAOOOOOOOOOOO

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: HE SAID

your dad: Anywho, Kuroo and I were talking

sexy kitty: we thought that since akaashi is here, what if we added our next year captains?

bowl: THATS EVEN MORE FUN!!

sexy kitty: HELL YEAH IT DOES

bowl: akaashi can you do the honors of adding everyone else 

Akaashi Keiji: Why cant you?

sexy kitty: we just assumed since youre a second year you'd know the other second years much better

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: thats ridiculous i dont think he just somehow has a connection to all the upcoming captains 

Akaashi Keiji added futa COOCHIE to New Group

Akaashi Keiji added shirabu to New Group

Akaashi Keiji added mad dogs bitch to New Group

Akaashi Keiji added Shit to New Group

sexy kitty: [Oikawa miscalculated]

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: okay damb you didnt have to come at mw like that kuroo *chokes on sobs*

sexy kitty: how would you like me to come at you ;)

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: hmmmmmm.......

your dad: Ok there are CHILDREN present here now lets take it a step BACK.

Akaashi Keiji: Sorry I didn't add a Nekoma captain because

Akaashi Keiji: I don't know who it is

sexy kitty: neither do i 

Shit: Daichi? Seijoh? What is this??

your dad: Oh hey, Ennoshita. This is a.. combined captains group chat

futa COOCHIE: wait what

shirabu: ? hello..

mad dogs bitch: i think the question mark usually goes AFTER the statement

shirabu: woah woah woah woahhh slow down there bitch

mad dogs bitch: DONT CALL ME A BITCH

shirabu: thats your screen name

mad dogs bitch: you dont know what you're messing with 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i supposed this was inevitable.

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: KICK HIS ASS YAHABA

shirabu: i know exactly who you are bitch

Ushijima: Shirabu, please.

shirabu: sorry ushijima san

mad dogs bitch: AAAAAHHAHAHA 

mad dogs bitch: WHOS THE BITCH NOW

futa COOCHIE: if this is a captains group chat wheres moniwa???? 

sexy kitty: looks like bokuto forgot some people

bowl: OKAY I DONT KNOW ALL THE CAPTAINS DONT ATTACK ME

bowl: IF THERES SOMEONE WHO NEEDS TO BE ADDED JUST DO IT YOURSELF 

Akaashi Keiji: Calm down

bowl: SORRY

your dad added party dude to New Group

bowl: who's that?

party dude: YOOOOOO WHATS THIS?? NEW GROUP CHAT IM DOWN EVERYONE SEND PICS

party dude: *of your beautiful faces

bowl: eye.........

✧oikawa ✰ ♡ sent an image

mad dogs bitch sent an image 

sexy kitty sent an image

party dude: i dont recognize yall 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: yeah i actually dont know who you are 

futa COOCHIE added Moniwa to New Group

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i think i know someone to add ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: restrain yourself from throwing hands tho

✧oikawa ✰ ♡ added taylor swift to New Group

sexy kitty: who the hell is that

Moniwa: hello?

futa COOCHIE: hey moniwa san this is a captains group chat its a whole mess dont ask too many questions

Moniwa: got it!

party dad: oh no you didnt really add him

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: every captain should be included am i right!

bowl: yeah! although i also dont know who you just added

Akaashi Keiji: Oh..

bowl: what

bowl: WHAT DID YOU OH FOR

Akaashi Keiji: I'll wait for you to catch up

bowl: TELL ME

sexy kitty: what is happening why is everyone freaking out over taylor swift

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: oh kuroo qᴗ‿ᴗp

sexy kitty: STOP USING THOSE FACES

taylor swift: i was summoned?~

taylor swift: lots of new faces here it seems..

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: glad you could stop in, 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: daishou ヾ(๑❛∇❛)ﾉ"

sexy kitty: goodbye.

sexy kitty left New Group

bowl added sexy kitty to New Group

taylor swift: sorry?

bowl: well fuck me i didnt know it was YOU

futa COOCHIE: ive got no idea who yalls is

party dude: same im lost

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: okay okay! why dont we ALL introduce ourselves???? name and school? 

your dad: Probably the best solution right now

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: ill go first im oikawa toruu from seijoh~~~ and i am the current captain. although... im sure you all know who i am. and if you dont

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: GET FAMILIAR 

your dad: I'm Daichi, I am Karasuno's current captain. I'm glad to become acquainted with you all.

Shit: My names Ennoshita I'm Karusuno's next captain! 

shirabu: alright well i'm shirabu kenjirou from shiratorizawa, next captain. and i think we ALL know shiratorizawa here 

Ushijima: Be humble, Shirabu. 

Ushijima: I am Ushijima Wakatoshi from Shiratorizawa. Shiratorizawa, The Boys' Volleyball Club is considered a "powerhouse", ranked among the Top 8 of Japan. It has been noted by the captain, Wakatoshi Ushijima, that Shiratorizawa supposedly never weakens no matter what; in accordance with that, Shiratorizawa had been undefeated and the representative for Miyagi Prefecture for generations, only having lost to Karasuno recently. Additionally, Ushijima is one of the three best aces in the whole country and is currently one of Japan's under-18 volleyball representatives for the Youth World Championship. Shiratorizawa, combined with their clean reception and precise sets, is exponentially strengthened with super-ace Ushijima, who tears down the blocks and strategical plays of its adversaries (as seen in the battle against Aobajohsai in the Interhigh). The team's main strategy is to focus everyone's strength to support Ushijima, hence the reason why it's symbolized by a single eagle; this is unlike Karasuno with its multiple crows as it focuses on teamwork and individual strength.

shirabu: u-ushijima- 

sexy kitty: did he deadass copy and paste a piece from a news article about his team.

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: and he said be humble

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: how annoying~

Akaashi Keiji: LMAOOOOOOO 

mad dogs bitch: at least akaashi found that amusing ٩(◔_◔)و

party dude: im kinda digging this shiratorizawa dudes style ngl :thonk:

Shit: he's not THAT cool...

your dad: Ennoshita be respectful!

Shit: I'm doing the best I can

your dad: understandable

bowl: I WILL CONTINUE OUR INTRODUCTIONS........................

bowl: im your favorite owl boy bokuto koutarou from fukurodani (◔ ͟ل͜◔) current captain and im REALLY cool

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: keep telling yourself that 

Akaashi Keiji: I am Akaashi.

futa COOCHIE: thats it?

Akaashi Keiji: Should I say more?

party dude: it'd help since i dont know who you are ୨￣෴￣୧

Akaashi Keiji: I'm from Fukurodani, I'm the next captain and Bokuto-san thinks I'm the best setter

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: oh PLEASE

bowl: shut your whore mouth oikawa

Moniwa: um, i'll introduce myself ahh im moniwa from date tech, the current captain

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: he kinda cute ^^ anyone feelin it

sexy kitty: super cute!

futa COOCHIE: okaynd im futakuchi kenji from date tech and im also captain, second year

sexy kitty: im kuroo from nekoma—- captain—- sexy

bowl: yes you are !

sexy kitty: love you bro

mad dogs bitch: ight im yahaba from seijoh~ mad dog and i are NOT. in a relationship by any means. its kinda jus an ongoing joke please dont take my screen name too seriously

shirabu: so whose bitch are you?

mad dogs bitch: whats it to you? you wanna make me your bitch huh? 

shirabu: thats not- 

shirabu: not what i meant...

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i think shirabu-kun is flustered~~

bowl: yall cute

shirabu: stfu owl

party dude: hey! im terushima yuji from johzenji! current captain, second year. my team is more commonly identified as the party team 

taylor swift: i dont know you.. but i like you

party dude: wanna see my tongue piercing ᕮó ◞ òᕭ

taylor swift: damn you know me so well party dude

party dude sent an image

taylor swift: thats hot party dude

taylor swift: anyway~ i believe i still need to introduce myself

taylor swift: my name is daishou suguru from nohebi academy!

sexy kitty: youre an asshole you know that

bowl: ah! i understand his screen name now

bowl: its because hes a snake!

taylor swift: hey! no hard feelings. id love to be friends with you all

sexy kitty: hmph

bowl: its okay bro! we’re here to make friends. lets not push him away!

your dad: at least try your best?

sexy kitty: okay.

taylor swift: yay!

your dad: alright its getting kinda late im probably go to sleep

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: me too! 

yahaba: but you never go to sleep at 10PM

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: yeah youre right 

Ushijima: What are you going to do, Oikawa?

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: shove it ushiwaka

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: but now that ive all got you wondering~~~~~~~

shirabu: if youre going to say that youre going to fuck that ace of yours i dont want to hear it

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: oh okay

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: iwa chan and i have some stuff we have to take care of before going to sleep!

sexy kitty: literally no shame good lord

bowl: have fun!

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: we will

taylor swift: invite me over next time

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: we will

Akaashi Keiji: Bokuto-san, you should go to sleep too

bowl: i dont have to listen to you!

Akaashi Keiji: if you dont go to sleep in the next hour you will wake up in a horrible mood and i will NOT.

Akaashi Keiji: feel sympathy for you

bowl: fine ;-; goodnight kaashi

Akaashi Keiji: Goodnight, Bokuto-san

sexy kitty: ight bros they gone?

sexy kitty: everyone else agree that those two are definitely fucking

party dude: i dont even know them

sexy kitty: you’ll come to realize soon enough, child

party dude: i cant wait!

shirabu: theyre definitely a thing

mad dogs bitch: theres no way they arent!

shirabu: i mean come on theyre pretty much meant to be anyway

mad dogs bitch: you only gotta play one match against them its so obvious

shirabu: for sure


	2. Iwa-chan♡ makes a guest appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter already ٩(❛!❛)و

mad dogs bitch: hey bokuto if you dont mind me asking..... why tf is your name bowl

bowl: um because its the combination of bowl and bokuto pff

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: its kinda dumb

bowl: YOURE DUMB

mad dogs bitch: a step BACK bokuto san

Shit: It is.... 4 AM

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: thanks for pointing that out Shit

Shit: WHY ARE YOU PEOPLE AWAKE

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: why are you awake mr karusuno is so perfect

Shit: Karusuno isnt perfect but if thats what you believe I mean....

Shit: Thank you so much!

mad dogs bitch: tbh im awake because ive been scrolling through tik tok since midnight and i didnt realize it was 4 AM until you just said that

mad dogs bitch: im gonna go to sleep........

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: yeah you BETTER get your ass to bed i cant believe one of my own team members wouldnt go to bed at a proper time!

bowl: but youre also awake?

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i was busy watching footage from our last games and then sobbing because of how much im going to miss my team

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: then iwa chan woke up from my crying we talked n cuddled and then had sex 

bowl: okay that escalated quickly jesus

Shit: Are you okay, Oikawa-san?

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: of course i am!

bowl: it doesnt sound like you are... is there anything you wanna talk about

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: nothing to talk about

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: im gonna miss everyone whats more to it 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i cant change the fact that im going to graduate in a few months and then its over. i get to start a new life in college and ill never experience anything like this ever again

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i just need time to accept it thats all

bowl: damn oikawa i really dont know what to say, 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: you dont have to say anything guys its okay

bowl: no i mean.. i know exactly how you feel but i dont think that has really sunk into me yet. i still feel like ill be playing with my guys for the next however many years! 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: ah i understand

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i think im going to get some sleep, i appreciate the talk, bokuto

bowl: goodnight ʕ◕﹏◕ʔ sleep well

-

Akaashi Keiji: So, Bokuto-san

bowl: goodmorning akaakshi!

Akaashi Keiji: I see you didn’t go to sleep last night when you said you would

sexy kitten: oh shit hes got him good

bowl: IM SO SORRY AAKAKSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I WONT BE WHINY TODAY I PROMISEEEEE

Akaashi Keiji: If you say so

futa COOCHIE: yooyoyo guysss was i the only one who realized that yahaba and shirabu actually sort of interacted with each other but they werent at each others throats????

mad dogs bitch: just what the ♄ do you think youre talking about

sexy kitty: omg youre right!

mad dogs bitch: i wasnt aware it was him.

bowl: we love the character development YASSSSSSSSS

your dad: It’s great to see that everyone is getting along so quicky

shirabu: w

shirabu: hold up jsut one mminure i jus woke up and this isnwhat im getting jnto ??

shirabu: its 7 fuckjnf thirty

mad dogs bitch: you JUST woke up?? school starts in half an hour....

futa COOCHIE: aw does lil shirabu like to sleep in

shirabu: im fuckdj aware shut your face 

shirabu: i will not answer that with ushijima here

Shit: Are you sure you just woke up because it just sounds like you’re drunk af

mad dogs bitch: probably drunk. you never know what kind of sketchy shit they do at that school

Ushijima: I can confirm that Shiratorizawa does not participate in such activities.

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: THATS JUST WHAT YOU THINK USHIWAKA

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: OR HOW DO WE KNOW YOURE NOT LYING YOU COULD BE WORSE THAN THEM ALL

Ushijima: I don’t lie

mad dogs bitch: how do we know thats the truth

shirabu: i never wanted absolutely everyone to shut the fuck up so bad in my entire life

your dad: Me too, honestly

sexy kitty: OKAY OKAY lets all quiet down

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: so in conclusion... i think theres some changes to be made here

✧oikawa ✰ ♡ changed mad dogs bitch’s name to shirabus lil baby

shirabus lil baby: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME CHANGE IT BACK

shirabus lil baby: CHNAGE IT BACK RIGHT FUCKING NOW OIKAWA OR I WILL HAVE LOST ALL RESPECT FOR YOU

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: worth it

shirabu: .......

shirabu: im gonna go get ready for class i cant deal with this 

sexy kitty: ill help you out yahaba 

sexy kitty changed shirabus lil baby’s name to seijoh maggot

seijoh maggot: ..

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: oh god thats horrible!

seijoh maggot: you know what its a lot better than being associated with sh*ra*u

Ushijima: Who is Shrau

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: idiot 

taylor swift: good morning new friends!

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: morning daishou ! c:

Ushijima: Good morning.

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: .....

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: does ushiwaka have to be in this chat

your dad: What did he do wrong?

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: everything

Ushijima: If you came to Shiratorizawa, you wouldn’t feel that way.

Ushijima: I hope we can become friends, Oikawa

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: you are nothing to me than just another target

Shit: yall so rude and what for 

futa COOCHIE: positive vibes only bitches!!

taylor swift: i agree! if kuroo and i can be friends so can you two

bowl: wait kuroo and you are friends now?????

taylor swift: well,, last night we talked for a bit, and got over the pettiness of it all,, and we decided to start over!

bowl: thats awesome :,) also you are so nice off the court i dont under stand

taylor swift: its all in the strategy but im still a bad bitch

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: damn right you are

bowl: anyway where is everyone shouldnt everyone be awake??

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: theyre all probably getting ready for ... school ...

taylor swift: it takes me five minutes to get ready whats with these people

party dude: sup guys! i jus woke up and i am pumped to chat with yall some more

taylor swift: hey babeyyyyyyy

bowl: you two seem to be clicking 

party dude: oh for sure ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

your dad: Shouldn’t you guys be heading to class by now

bowl: bold of you to assume im not walking to class right now

your dad: You’re texting and walking? Are you paying attention to your surroundings?

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: dadchi JUMPED out

bowl: of course i am daichi ᕙ(□▾□)ᕗ

your dad: Ok..

-

seijoh maggot: ok can someone actually change my name back 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i would if i knew how sorry sweaty 

shirabu: did you actually just call him sweaty

seijoh maggot: oh no not this guy again

shirabu: BRO YOU DONT EVEN KNOW WHO I AM

seijoh maggot: all i need to know is that youre one of those shiratorizawa fuckers |ㅋ╭╮ㅋ|

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: ah this is exactly why youre our next captain

shirabu: do you even know my first name maggot ?

seijoh maggot: i cannot recall.. 

seijoh maggot: whats got you so worked up hmm

shirabu: i dont understand how you can hate me 

seijoh maggot: sLLLOOOWWWW down there OKAY . 

seijoh maggot: you called me a bitch first ! 

seijoh maggot: and of course i should hate you, you come from shiratorizawa 

shirabu: but why does that mean anything??

seijoh maggot: i dunno because oikawa said so

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: fair nuff

shirabu: why cant we at least try and be friends???

shirabu: unless if you REALLY dont want that ill just go back to calling you a bitch i guess

seijoh maggot: no no we can be friends ... sorry for treating you horribly right away and stuff 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: wait no this isnt how its supposed to go

shirabu: i get it tbh i mean i also said rude shit from the beginning too so 

shirabu: im sorry too

seijoh maggot: yay! 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: ugghhhhhhh you guys are too loud

shirabu: whats that supposed to mean?

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: nothing~ 

seijoh maggot: ignore him hes always speculating 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: dont ignore me!

shirabu: and what if we do?

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: ill cry!

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: actually no i wont that will ruin my rep

shirabu: LMAO......... 

shirabu: WHAT REP

seijoh maggot: yeah i mean i think we all saw your messages last night crying over us

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: STOP TLAKIGN

seijoh maggot: i love you too oikawa~~ 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: whatever hoe

shirabu: where tf is everyone anyway?

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i have a feeling we either

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: entered another dimension and no one else exists 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: or everyone else is just watching this conversation and not saying anything

taylor swift: definitely the latter 

seijoh maggot: KSJDEJEK

Moniwa: i felt like itd be too rude to interrupt shirabu and yahabas moment!

shirabu: moment..?

Shit: Its really nice to see us all getting along!

sexy kitty: yeah yeah now that thats over anyone at ALL please 

sexy kitty: is ANYONE

Akaashi Keiji: Is anyone?

sexy kitty: trying to FUCK 

sexy kitty: i am desperate

Akaashi Keiji: Sure

sexy kitty: wait really- 

bowl: UM NO I DO NOT ALLOW THIS

taylor swift: woah whipped bokuto pullin up

sexy kitty: why not ;-;

bowl: akaashi is too young!

sexy kitty: ..

Shit: ..

shirabu: ..

seijoh maggot: i mean... if thats what you think

shirabu: wait so from what im picking up here.. bokuto akaashi and kuroo havent- had a threesome?

shirabu: i need to go rethink some things

sexy kitty: nonono youve got it all wrong, child. if you were paying attention earlier in history class you would know that bokuto and akaashi are obviously together

Akaashi Keiji: What

bowl: what

Akaashi Keiji: Bokuto-san if we were dating you could have at least told me

bowl: NIDNSOSNONONOE WAIT A MINUTE

seijoh maggot: this is crack honestly i just need someone to change my mf NAME

Akaashi changed seijoh maggot’s name to bitch

bitch: I-

sexy kitty: LMAO i love you akaashi

sexy kitty: can we have sex now

taylor swift: wow i cant even believe you wouldnt wait for MY input

sexy kitty: did you have something to say?

taylor swift: i was just gonna say maybe i would have .. liked to have sex

your dad: OKAY OKAY NO MORE OF THIS HORNY SHIT 

your dad: WE ARE IN THE PRESENCE OF YOUNG AND IMPRESSIONABLE TEENAGERS 

sexy kitty: but akaashi was the first one to say yes

your dad: ..

bowl: akaashi is also young and impressionable he doesnt know what hea saying!!

Akaashi: I’m a horny 17 year old what more is there

bowl: MY EYES

bitch: akaashi kinda snapped wow

Shit: Ah! My young and impressionable ears!

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: akaashi said i can be horny too ᘳ◕‸◕ᘰ

your dad: THIS IS TOO MUCH

sexy kitty: okay okay everyone lets all talk about something else before daichi basically combusts

your dad: Thank you

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: so uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

bitch: ya know oikawas not that great of a captain anymore

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: wha-

✧oikawa ✰ ♡ was kicked from New Group

bitch added Iwa-chan♡ to New group

Iwa-chan♡: um

shirabu: good god even his screen name is annoying what is it with you seijoh maggots

bitch: STOP CALLING US MAGGOTSS D:

Iwa-chan♡: what the fuck is this

Iwa-chan♡: yahaba explain

sexy kitty: hey iwa-chan~~ 

Iwa-chan♡: ew who are you

bowl: AHAAHA

sexy kitty: STFU

bitch: this is a captains group chat and we kicked oikawa out

Iwa-chan♡: sounds about right whatd he do

bitch: nothing in particular at the moment but

Iwa-chan♡: understandable

your dad: Are you and Oikawa actually dating?

Iwa-chan♡: yeah

taylor swift: that didnt sound very enthusiastic

Iwa-chan♡: oikawas a little bitch

bitch: oh ᘳ□□□ᘰ

Iwa-chan♡: but i also love him

sexy kitty: awwwwe

Ushijima: You are a good man, Iwaizumi

Iwa-chan♡: oh hey.......................... ushiwaka

Ushijima: I admire your commitment to someone like Oikawa

Iwa-chan♡: thanks ......................... ushiwaka

shirabu: this is really awkward holy fuck can we get oikawa back

bitch added ✧oikawa ✰ ♡ to New Group

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: YOU MOTHERFUCKERS

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: WHAT

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: IWA CHAN??

Iwa-chan♡: hey toruu

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: GET OUT OF HERE YOURE NOT THE CAPTAIN

Iwa-chan♡: im sitting barely 10 feet away from you i wont hesitate to beat you up

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: youre funny 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: we all know id win against iwachan in any fight

Iwa-chan♡: if you really think so

sexy kitty: sorry to break it to you oikawa but im pretty sure iwaizumi could easily knock you out with a punch

bowl: i mean damnb have you guys seen his arms

Akaashi Keiji: Iwaizumi-san could punch me with his huge arms and I’d thank him

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: STOL THIS

taylor swift: i dont know this iwa chan could i get a pic

Iwa-chan♡: i dont know you

taylor swift: just send me a picture of your arm i wanna know what everyones talking about

sexy kitty: no picture is as good as the real iwaizumi arm tho ;-;

Iwa-chan♡: t-thanks?

Iwa-chan♡: i mean fine 

Iwa-chan♡ sent an image

taylor swift: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Akaashi took a screenshot

bowl: A

bowl: AKAAHSI

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: okay enough mooching off of MY iwa chan

Iwa-chan♡: dont get jealous

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: im not >:|

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: its time for you to leave now

Iwa-chan♡ was kicked from New Group

sexy kitty: thats enough internet for tonight

your dad: I will chat with you all tomorrow

sexy kitty: goodnight daddy!

your dad has left New Group

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!


	3. akaashi is THAT dude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> akaashi is gaynd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helllllooooo new chapterr (ʘᗝʘ) gonna keep trying to have frequent updates but i got a lotta work in the next couple days
> 
> ALSO! lmao notice title change.. i changed the title because i didnt like the og one i had and tbh the original title was temporary anyway till i thought of something better so here we are
> 
> enjoy~ ✧oikawa ✰ ♡s kingdom

bowl added your dad to New Group

bowl: kuroo pls refrain from making daichi leave the chat ):O

sexy kitty: im sorry ;-;

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: sup captains

bitch: hi oikawa-san 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: its iwaizumi

shirabu: oh?????

sexy kitty: why you got oikawas phone?

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: shittykawa is driving me to the gas station

sexy kitty: ohhh are you guys out of condoms

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: ................

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: perhaps

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: but we also need food

bowl: why does it seem like you guys live with each other or something?? 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: its not that im never at my own house but..... i rarely go home

bitch: any specific reason

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: no oikawa and i just wanna be with each other

Akaashi Keiji: I love that for you

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: thank you akaashi kun

bowl: ignore him hes just horny for your arms

Akaashi Keiji: shut your WHORE MOUTH

bowl: okay who taught him that one

futa COOCHIE: yoyoyoyo wait i GOTTA know

futa COOCHIE: i oikawa any good at driving

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: decent enough.... 

bitch: no hes not dont flatter him. we almost drove straight into the wrong side of traffic and collided head on

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: hes pretty bad he got his license like 6 months ago

bowl: SIX MONTHS AGO??

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: well fist of all he didnt even take the driving lessons and get his temps until he was 16 because he was too scared and then he failed the driving test like 4 times....

sexy kitty: damb i cant even say im not surprised by this

Akaashi Keiji: Me either

taylor swift: he almost had a panic attack when we merged onto the highway once even tho he was completely fine

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: he just drove over a curb i think im gonna jump out of the car

bitch: DONT DO IT IWAIZUMI SAN

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: IM GONNA FUCKING DO IT 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: oh no hes reachifn for his phoenahwhwjw

sexy kitty: and there goes iwaizumi!

bowl: personally i think akaashi is by far the best driver ever

Akaashi Keiji: Why

bowl: because youre really good at driving .. for some reason

sexy kitty: can we get clips of akaashi driving just for research purposes 

party dude: i second that

taylor swift: i barely know this akaashi dude but me too

bowl: ill do what i can

Akaashi Keiji: Please don't record me driving

bowl: why not———????????

Akaashi Keiji: ......because I hate being seen with glasses 

bowl: awwwwww

shirabu: akaashi kinda cute gang

sexy kitty: correction, akaashi is a GOD send

futa COOCHIE: AKAashi WEARS GLASSES?

sexy kitty: YOOOOOOO I NEED PICS

party dude: sounds hot

Akaashi Keiji: It's not

bowl: oh hes super cute 

taylor swift: honestly can i just get a pic of akaashi i wanna know what he looks like 

taylor swift: i wont believe hes pretty until i see it ):(

sexy kitty: i think you'll regret every doubting his beauty

Akaashi Keiji: This is unnecessary

shirabu: didn't you guys play at the same place for nationals anyway?? wouldnt you have seen him

taylor swift: ahhhhh i know but i dont remember everyone ldkskwnejw

sexy kitty: well in that case...

sexy kitty: if anyone has a picture of akaashi send it right now

sexy kitty sent an image

bowl sent an image

bowl sent an image

bitch sent an image

your dad sent an image

sexy kitty sent an image

sexy kitty sent an image

sexy kitty sent an image

bowl sent an image

sexy kitty sent an image

(cut for length)

bowl: im out

sexy kitty: me too 

taylor swift: wow

taylor swift: i dont think ive ever laid my eyes on anyone more beautiful 

Akaashi Keiji: .....

Akaashi Keiji: Don't patronize me

taylor swift: I AINT PLAYIN

bitch: sometimes i forget how magical he is!

bowl: okay everyone a step back please 

sexy kitty: someones getting jellllllyyyyyy

bowl: i AM NOT 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: im back~!

sexy kitty: oikawa do you think bokuto is jealous of us calling akaashi pretty

Akaashi Keiji: Why would Bokuto be jealous?

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: oh god hes clueless

bowl: im not jealous of anyone!

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: yeah i believe you

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: (guys how do we help them)

sexy kitty: (honestly man i dont know if theres much hope)

taylor swift: (im still kinda new here but we might have to step in)

bowl: what the fuck

sexy kitty: (i got this)

sexy kitty: akaashi whats your opinion on bokuto??

Akaashi Keiji: He's fun to be around. Usually. 

bowl: wait thats it

Akaashi Keiji: He's also very caring to me, even if it seems like I'm always the one trying to calm him down

bowl: AAWWWWWWWW AAKKKKKKKAAAAAASHIIIIIIIIIII

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: c,:

shirabu: damn wheres my cute third year boyfriend

taylor swift: hey ;)

shirabu: not you

taylor swift: ⤜(༎ຶོ﹏༎ຶོ)⤏

bowl: akaashi im coming over

Akaashi Keiji: Why

bowl: i wanna hug ur body 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: and he said theyre not dating *rolls eyes*

sexy kitty: and i cant even join in -;;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

taylor swift: i can fill that void for you |òل͜ó|

party dude: what about me!!

taylor swift: we can all get together!

sexy kitty: omg thatd be so fun

party dude: GUYYYYYYSSSS DONT LEAVE ME BEHIND 

sexy kitty: looks like youll just have to move terushima!

futa COOCHIE: yo i just realized we never changed the group name to anything other than new group

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: yeah we should probably change it

shirabu: what should we call it though

your dad: Perhaps "Captains"

bitch: youre boring daichi

bitch changed the group name to s*xy motherfuckers

bitch: i made sure to censor the sassy words for the... youngsters 

your dad: NOPE. NOT HAPPENING.

✧oikawa ✰ ♡ changed the group name to oikawas kingdom

your dad: ....

your dad: This is too much

Akaashi Keiji started a call. Click here to join

"Ah, Bokuto-san, why-" Akaashi gives a blank expression to his computer camera. He was sitting on the floor of what was most likely his bedroom by himself.

"Oya? What's this?" Kuroo picks up the call immediately, everyone else soon joining in.

"Bokuto-san did this," Akaashi clarifies, although Bokuto didn't seem to be in frame.

"Where is Bokuto?" Oikawa asked, he was looking off to the side, and it seemed like he was focusing on something else.

"He's-" Akaashi starts, but he looks up as Bokuto walks up behind him. 

Bokuto sits down with him, except he wraps his arms and legs around Akaashi's body, Akaashi still staring at the camera, "He wont stop doing this now."

Yahaba suddenly squeals, "CUTE!!" 

"Ow, my eardrums," Shirabu flinches, and pretends to be annoyed with the other second year.

"Did you guy's hear something?" Yahaba deadpans, ignoring Shirabu.

"Hey, Oikawa, what are you doing?" Daichi asks, Oikawa was still doing something out of frame.

"I'm doing Iwa-chan's makeup," he says, and smiles at the camera.

"Can we see??" Futakuchi asks excitedly.

"I wanna see, too!" Kuroo chimes in.

"Hell no," A voice says off screen.

"Iwaizumi, why's Oikawa doing your makeup?" Kuroo asks, tilting his head to the side.

"I'm only letting him do this because I love him," Iwaizumi says off screen, and Oikawa blushes.

"Fuck this wholesome shit, who tops?" Daishou suddenly asks.

Oikawa puts his head in his hands, flustered as hell.

"Isn't it obvious?" Iwaizumi laughs, shoving Oikawa's shoulder, poking fun at him.

"Ah, I see," Kuroo smirks.

"Anyway, I'd like to get back to Bokuto and Akaashi," Shirabu interrupts, "What's going on here?" he squints his eyes at them through the camera.

"What do you mean?" Akaashi asks, and turns his head to meet eyes with Bokuto. Akaashi quickly turns his head away, realizing how close their faces were. Perhaps he was even blushing, but of course that could have just been the lighting.....

"Woah-" Kuroo steps in, "Anyone else see that?" he suddenly whispers, everyone else silently nodding.

"What are you guys going on about?" Bokuto furrows his eyebrows, trying to figure out what everyone was freaking out about.

"We'll talk later," Kuroo waves it off, "So, Yahaba. Shirabu, what's it like being friends now?"

"We've been getting along well!" Yahaba says proudly.

Shirabu smiles fondly, "Yeah, we actually.. have a lot more in common than I thought we would. He's not the biggest douchebag from Seijoh.."

"Aw," Yahaba says, "Wait, then who is?"

Oikawa stops applying makeup to Iwa, and turns to face the camera, and quirks an eyebrow.

"I wont answer that," Shirabu smiles sweetly.

"You're on thin fucking ice, Shiratorizawa," Oikawa turns away.

"Since you haven't said anything this whole time.. what's your opinion on this, Ushijima?" Kuroo turns the attention to Ushijima, who was just casually listening to everyone.

"I think it is a great step forward."

"I agree!" Daichi smiles. 

"I think Akaashi and I are gonna go.." Bokuto announces.

"Aw, is he sleeping?" Kuroo examines the computer screen.

"Yeah," Bokuto says softly, still cradling Akaashi.

"Goodnight~~" Oikawa waves to the camera.

Everyone else says some variation of goodbye in unison, and Bokuto finally ends the video call. 

Bokuto looks down at the sleeping Akaashi in his arms, contemplating whether or not to wake him up.

Bokuto sighs, knowing that waking him up is probably the best idea, he needed to go home soon.

"Hey, Akaashi," Bokuto speaks to him nice and softly.

"Akaaaaaashi.." Bokuto tries again, but Akaashi seems to really be asleep.

Bokuto decides he might as well just take him to bed.

He carefully untangles himself from the position they were in, making sure Akaashi didn' t fall at all, and picked him up.

Bokuto picks him up easily, and sets him down on his bed only a few feet away. 

"Goodnight, 'Kaashi," Bokuto says before leaving his room without another word.

-

Akaashi Keiji: Kuroo?

sexy kitty: oh whats up akaashi?

Akaashi Keiji: So.. I wanted to talk about Bokuto

sexy kitty: what about him? 

Akaashi Keiji: I think I might really like him

sexy kitty: really? thats great akaashi! 

Akaashi Keiji: I dont think he likes me that way, Kuroo

sexy kitty: how can you tell?

Akaashi Keiji: Because he never seems to treat me like.. more than just his kouhai 

sexy kitty: hmmm well that may just be how you view his feelings towards you.

sexy kitty: have you thought about talking to him about it?

Akaashi Keiji: I'm scared to

sexy kitty: well, its bokuto, whatever he says wont be bad i can assure you that much

Akaashi Keiji: I know.. but I don't know if I'm ready to face rejection

sexy kitty: i understand that but its up to you if you wanna go through with this. ya know if youre not ready and all

Akaashi Keiji: Yeah Ill think about it

sexy kitty: lemme know what happens im looking out for you akaashi └(òó)┘

Akaashi Keiji: Thanks Kuroo

-

shirabu: guys should i hang out with yahaba or not 

shirabu: dont know if he's gonna try to drug me or something....

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: my little yahaba would never!

bitch: ['ヮ'] shirabu pls

Ushijima: Shirabu, you shouldn't accuse other people of drugging you

shirabu: okay ;-;

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: when did ushiwaka get here

Ushijima: I'm always here

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: thats kinda creepy .............

Ushijima: How?

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: good lord i think i need to take a nap 

Ushijima: Sleep well

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: SOTKWKWKWK

sexy kitty: will those two ever be friends good lord

shirabu: hard to tell...

bitch: its okay because at least shirabu-chan and i are becoming besties!!!

shirabu: CHAN???

sexy kitty: OMF

shirabu: y-youre joking 

bitch: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

bitch: im just playing ily shirabu

shirabu: IM SO CONFUSE D

futa COOCHIE: yall are so extra and what for ;)

bitch: your message did not match that smiley face

sexy kitty: wait wait are you two actually gonna hang out???? im so happy for yalls relationship

shirabu: WER ENOT DARINF

sexy kitty: I DIDNT MEAN IT LIKE THAT CALM DOWN SHIRATORIZAWA

bitch: were prolly gonna hang out this friday isnt that right shirabu (☝︎◠∇◠)☝︎

shirabu: yeah were probably just gonna go out to eat or something 

bitch: we probably would do something more interesting if we could drive

sexy kitty: damn id drive you two anywhere if i could 

bitch: i wish we could all hang out i hope we can some day :c

your dad: I agree! It would be fun to spend the day with you all.

sexy kitty: daichi i just want you to know that you and your sexy thighs are always welcome at my house

your dad: I will never go to your house alone.

sexy kitty: >:(

bowl: kuroo we should hang out soon

sexy kitty: yeah? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

bowl: yeah [ಥ ◞ ಥ]

sexy kitty: cool you can come over right now and we can play fortnite

bowl: i cant believe those words actually came out of your mouth

sexy kitty: neither can i typing that physically hurt me

sexy kitty: disclaimer i dont play fortnite i stand with my og crafters 

bowl: oh thank god i almost had to disown you for a second there

Akaashi Keiji: Bokuto-san you should come over and study with me

sexy kitty: akaashi’s getting possessive ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

bowl: OF COURSE I WILL IM HOPPING INOT MY CAR RIHT NOW

-

sexy kitty: yo akaashi you gonna talk to him?

Akaashi Keiji: No but I just.. want to see how he acts around me I guess. 

Akaashi Keiji: I supposed that sounds creepy

sexy kitty: nonono not all akaashi 

sexy kitty: you can already see how excited he was by your offer to hang out, i dont see where you get the idea he only sees you just as his kouhai

Akaashi Keiji: You’re right, I guess what I should have said was just as friends. That’s what it feels like

sexy kitty: sure sure, but then again he could be trying to hide his feelings?? 

sexy kitty: or have you ever thought that maybe he thinks that YOU just see them as only friends

Akaashi Keiji: I haven’t thought about it like that

sexy kitty: i mean. i say this in the least rude way i can but you dont show that much emotion aha 

Akaashi Keiji: Yeah yeah I know 

sexy kitty: i didnt ask for the attitude akaashi kun (`෴´)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!


	4. shib and yahb gaynd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shirabu and yahaba have a fun hang out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for no chap in a while 😟 this one took a while since its mostly narrative

bitch sent an image 

sexy kitty: omg!!!

taylor swift: yall out here tho 

bowl: you guys look so good together ngl ヽ(─ ͜ʖ─)

sexy kitty: where you guys at ??

bitch: were walking to the park ;D

party dude: wait ngl im a little behind so are those to dating or 

sexy kitty: yeah

bitch: NO

bitch: but were ending the infamous shiratorizawa/seijoh rivalry and now were fucking besties ᴗᴥᴗ

party dude: thats pretty epic seijoh dude ᕦ(■ ◞ ■)ᕥ

-

"What are you doing?" says a voice from beside Yahaba, causing him to jump and look up from his phone.

"I was just texting the group chat," Yahaba smiles, and puts his phone away.

"So..." Shirabu starts, "How was school?"

"How was school? Thats all you have to ask?" Yahaba laughs at his question.

"I didn't know what else to ask!" Shirabu shouts in panic.

"Fair enough.... it was fine. Oikawa was all pressed that I ditched after school practice though."

"Ah, sounds about right. Ushijima is proud that we're becoming friends, so he didn't have any problem letting me leave."

"I just noticed that we keep talking about our captains as if they're our dads or something," Yahaba laughs.

"Oh, god, you're right," Shirabu laughs too, "Seems necessary, doesn't it?"

"I mean.. maybe not for Oikawa.. he's not very dad like," Yahaba ponders, "Maybe it's just a natural occurrence with all captains."

"Damn, I think you're onto something," Shirabu pretends to be looking very deeply into this.

"Ooh! We're here," Yahaba points to the small ice cream store they planned on stopping at.

They walk inside, and it's fairly empty. The shop was cute and small, the decorations inside were very colorful and the sun shining through the windows lit up the place perfectly.

They choose the flavor they want, and sit down at a booth.

"Um- you're kidding right?" Yahaba says.

"What? What's the problem?"

"Vanilla- you got- vanilla-" Yahaba visibly shakes.

"Yeah. What the fuck are you gonna do about it?" Shirabu slams a fist down.

"Nothing, I guess," Yahaba sulks, "Well, anyway."

"Soooooooooo....." Shirabu looks at Yahaba.

Yahaba decides to take matters into his own hands by semi-ironically making eye contact with Shirabu and eating his ice cream as seductively as possible.

"You're so gross, why did I think being your friend was a good idea?" Shirabu covers his eyes and turns away.

"I think you'll come to love my sexy charms~" 

"Yeah, sure," Shirabu rolls his eyes jokingly, "If you don't watch yourself, you're gonna get that all over your uniform."

Yahaba looks down, realizing he was still wearing his school uniform, "Ugh, you're right."

They continue chatting about nonsense, and it was completely comfortable, nothing felt awkward or out of place. Sure, they didn't always have something to talk about, but they handled it well.

Eventually, they finished up at the ice cream place. 

"What time you gotta get home by?" Yahaba asks Shirabu while they walk out of the shop.

"No, doesn't matter to me," Shirabu responds, "Um, is someone picking you up? How are you getting home?"

"Ah, I asked Oikawa if he could pick me up after practice. Do you wanna ride with us?" Yahaba offers.

"That'd be awesome, thanks," Shirabu smiles.

"For sure, I'll let him know to leave when practice ends. Sometimes he'll stay there for hours after we finish."

"Sounds good," Shirabu says, "So, where should we go now?"

"Hm... we could hang out at the park just over there?" Yahaba suggests, "Or we could walk back to school and watch them practice."

"That actually sounds kinda fun, lets go," Shirabu says, hyped up, and they head off.

-

They arrive at the gym about 10 minutes later.

Upon walking inside, it seems that they caught them right as they were taking a quick water break.

"Shirabu-kun?" Oikawa notices him right away.

"What the fuck is happening in front of my eyes?" Kyoutani says immediately, looking at the two of them up and down.

"Don't worry, everyone. It's only our traitor, Yahaba-kun," Oikawa jokes and walks up to the two of them.

"How's it going for you two lovebirds?" Oikawa asks, and Yahaba slaps his arm, "Mean, Yahaba-kun."

"It's going great actually, we are having an awesome time together," Yahaba brags, "Also, you're giving Shirabu a ride too."

"You second years will be the death of me," Oikawa rolls his eyes, "I love you guys though."

"Really?" Shirabu steps in.

"Of course! I might have eternal hate for your captain, but you're not so bad.."

"Okay, cool. Yahaba, why don't we come up with a plan to get Ushijima-san and Oikawa to be friends behind their backs?"

"Sounds good to me!" Yahaba claps, and stares straight into Oikawa's eyes.

"I take back what I said," Oikawa pretends to be extremely offended, "Anyway. Are you guys just gonna stay here?"

"Yeah, we didn't really know what else to do anyway," Yahaba explains.

"Okay, I'm fine with that," Oikawa glances at Kyoutani, "You might have to explain some things to Mad Dog later, Yahaba-kun."

"Probably, I'll deal with it."

Oikawa gets back to their practice, and the rest of the team is still left clueless. Shirabu and Yahaba sit down against the wall, they watch the team practice and chat while waiting.

When the practice is over, it's about 6. They just finished cleaning up for the night, and were heading to Oikawa's car.

"So~~~~" Oikawa begins speaking as he starts up the car, "How was the date?" He asks, glancing at the two of them in the backseat.

"It wasn't a date!" Shirabu shouts, getting extremely defensive.

"Sorry, sorry~ how was the hang out?"

"Pretty swell I'd say," Yahaba perks up, and leans over to bump his elbow against Shirabu.

"Oh, yes! Lovely!" Shirabu nods.

"You two are acting suspicious.... did you guys make out or something. Shirabu's like- sweating back there.." Oikawa glances at the two of them.

"NO," Shirabu shouts, looking at Oikawa with his eyes wide open.

Yahaba bursts out laughing at Shirabu, finding his extremely dramatic reaction hilarious.

"Cute~" Oikawa says while focusing on the road.

"Anyway..... how's Iwaizumi been, Oikawa-san?" Shirabu asks.

"Oh, he's never been better, thanks for asking!"

"Oh, PLEASE. You two are so god damn annoying. Even Iwa has become shameless!" Yahaba exposes him, and turns to Shirabu, "You know how many times we have to tell them to stop getting distracted during practice these days?"

"Mean, Yahaba-kun! Iwa-chan and I are just enjoying our last months to the fullest!" 

"Yeah, sure," Yahaba rolls his eyes playfully.

"D-distracted?" Shirabu hesitates.

"Yeah, everyday in the locker room and when they score a point-" 

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO GIVE HIM THE DETAILS, YAHABA-KUN!!" Oikawa suddenly shouts nervously.

"I'll tell you some other time," Yahaba rolls his eyes.

"Besides that... we're here now. Get out." Oikawa says extremely blunt.

"Damn, I really wanna see your room sometime," Yahaba sighs, but also saying his goodbyes to Shirabu.

"You wanna come in?" Shirabu asks, "You're allowed to."

"Oh, god," Oikawa looks like he's about to end it all.

"Dude, really? That's actually be epic," Yahaba ignores Oikawa.

"For sure, c'mon," Shirabu unbuckles himself, and gets out of the car.

"Welp, looks like I'm spending the night with Shirabu. Bye, Oikawa-san!" Yahaba says cheerfully, and hops out of the car.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't break the bed or anything," Oikawa waves to the two of them, and drives off the campus at god speed.

-

"This is my room.." Shirabu says as they approach the door, and fumbles with the key for a moment.

"Aw, cute," Yahaba barges in, scanning the room carefully. 

"Not really, there's not that much here," Shirabu shrugs.

"Are you kidding? Bro, you have so many pusheens on your- everywhere."

"Oh, yeah."

"YOU'RE BEING TOO CASUAL!" Yahaba exclaims, walking over to his bed and gripping onto one of the plushies, "WHO KNEW MR. STONE COLD SHIRABU LOVES PUSHEEN!"

Shirabu's face heats up instantly, "I swear, this isn't my fault."

"How so?"

"Um," Shirabu hesitates, "I accidentally made a comment about Pusheen being cute to Ushijima-san."

"And he bought you all of THIS?" 

"For Christmas, he got me one......." Shirabu trails off, "Everyone else caught on and bought me a whole bunch for my birthday.."

"Okay, that's adorable, but christ there's so many."

"I don't even know what to do with them all," Shirabu looks around, he had Pusheen plushies covering his bed, the top of his drawer, smaller plushies along the windowsill and his desk.

"Which one did Ushijima-san give you?" Yahaba asks.

"This one," Shirabu walks over to his bed, grabbing a Pusheen that was wearing a scarf and hat.

"Fuck, it's so cute," Yahaba holds the Pusheen.

"My favorite one though," Shirabu looks around his room, "Is this one," he holds it out to Yahaba.

"I LOVE IT TOO," the Pusheen Shirabu gave him was Pusheen as a lion.

"Alright, alright. That's enough of that," Shirabu tosses the plushie onto his bed, "So... what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know, what do you usually do around here?" 

"Volleyball," Shirabu deadpans.

"Makes sense..." Yahaba trails off, "Anything else?"

"Tendou-san has a Switch. We could invade his room while he's at practice?" Shirabu shrugs.

"Hell yeah."

-

"YOU FUCKER," Yahaba shouts when Shirabu hits him with a blue shell in Mario Kart.

They crashed Tendou's room, he didn't even lock his room. They sat on his bed and played Mario Kart for the time being. 

About two hours go by, and they play a couple of other games in between. They lost track of time, and weren't prepared for Tendou to come barging in.

"What. The hell."

"Oh, hey..... Tendou-san!" Shirabu smiles nervously.

"SEIJOH!!" Tendou starts yelling, and some of the other students who were also in the hall take a look at what's happening, "THERE'S A SEIJOH INSIDE MY ROOM."

"I thought you told Ushijima about this?" Yahaba whispers to Shirabu.

"Yeah, Ushijima, not him," Shirabu looks back to Tendou.

"Let me explain!" Shirabu says nicely, "This is my friend, Yahaba Shigeru. He is from Seijoh, but he is nice and cool!"

"W-why're you guys in my room-" Tendou is still having a hard time analyzing the situation.

"We're just playing on your Switch!" Yahaba steps in.

"Ah- o-kay-" Tendou says, and enters his room.

"We'll get going now!" Shirabu hops off the bed, tugging Yahaba along with him. Yahaba sympathetically waves to Tendou on the way out.

"That was awkward," Yahaba points out the obvious as the two of them make their way back to Shirabu's room.

"No shit," Shirabu laughs, "It's cool though."

Shirabu looks down, realizing his hand was still latched onto Yahaba's arm, "Shit, sorry about that!" he says nervously, and lets go of his arm.

"Why're you so nervous, man? It's all good," Yahaba reassures him, and wraps an arm around his shoulder as they walked.

-

When they get back to Shirabu's room, they decide to just watch some youtube, and eventually watched a shitty movie to make fun of.

"God, who makes that shit?" Yahaba sighs once the movie finishes, the movie's terribleness stressed him out too much.

"Right?" Shirabu replies, followed by a yawn.

"You tired? I suppose it is past your 8 o'clock bedtime," Yahaba smirks.

"Shut up, I don't go to bed at 8," Shirabu slaps his arm playfully.

But.... one thing leads to another and in the matter of two minutes they had tackled each other onto the floor, and Yahaba was currently trying to free himself from underneath Shirabu.

"Shirabu, please!!" Yahaba whines in defeat.

"Hmmm..." Shirabu thinks, purposely taking a long time 'thinking'.

But while they were sitting a silence, a quiet knock came at their door.

"Who is it?" Shirabu calls out.

"Just from across the hall- uh..." the student pauses, "not to interrupt whatever is going on.. but could you at least try to keep it down, please?"

"No problem!" Shirabu says, and waits a few seconds until he could tell they've gone away.

"Anyway.." Shirabu says.

"Dude, I think that guy thought we were having sex," Yahaba looks off to the side.

"Ah! Really?!" Shirabu puts his hands over his face, flustered.

"Don't freak out, bro! Just pointing that out."

"I'm not!" Shirabu muffles through his hands.

Yahaba just laughs at him, and pokes fun at his red face.

"C'mon, let's sleep, bro," Yahaba says, and pries Shirabu's hands away from his face.

"Yeah, okay," Shirabu sighs, and gets off of Yahaba finally.

"Oh- could I borrow some clothes? I don't have any," Yahaba asks, looking down at his now disheveled school uniform.

"Sure thing," Shirabu tells him, and tosses a pair of shorts and a shirt to Yahaba, while grabbing clothes for himself.

"Thanks!" Yahaba smiles, and slips out of his blazer, and takes off his tie. Shirabu doesn't say anything yet, thinking he'd excuse himself to change elsewhere.

"Hey, what're you doing?!" Shirabu turns away the second Yahaba starts unbuttoning his shirt.

"Changing?.." Yahaba stops unbuttoning his shirt.

"Why're you changing in front of me??" Shirabu says, still turned away.

"Where did you want me to change?" Yahaba steps towards Shirabu, "Don't you and your team members share a locker room?"

"Yeah! But it's only the two of us," Shirabu gets quiet.

"Am I making you uncomfortable, Shirabu?" Yahaba leans against the bedside table, looking at Shirabu.

"No.. of course not," Shirabu makes eye contact with Yahaba.

"You sure?" Yahaba tilts his head to the side.

"Yes, I'm sure," Shirabu notices Yahaba's half unbuttoned shirt with a clear view of his chest exposed, and he gulps.

"Good!" Yahaba smiles, and walks back to the other side of the room, and continues undressing himself. 

Shirabu quickly follows, and gets changed as well.

"You can sleep on my bed, I'll take the floor," Shirabu says, and goes to grab extra blankets.

"What?" Yahaba says, "No way, man! We can share the bed, I don't mind!" 

"It's a twin sized bed.." Shirabu points out.

"That's okay! Unless you don't wanna be so close," Yahaba hops onto the bed, making himself comfortable in Shirabu's bed.

"No, no. It's not a problem," Shirabu decides, and tries to crawl into the bed beside Yahaba, trying not to accidentally lie on top of him.

"C'mere," Yahaba gets closer to him, draping his arm over Shirabu's chest, and tangles his legs with the other's.

"You uh- like cuddling?" Shirabu asks, feeling Yahaba's hair against his face.

Yahaba hums in agreement, as his face was pretty much planted into Shirabu's shoulder.

Soon enough, the two of them fell asleep.

-  
10:35 AM  
✧Oikawa ✰ ♡ 's Kingdom

shirabu sent an image

shirabu: HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEE

party dude: who tf is that

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: is that-

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: dont tell me thats-

Akaashi Keiji: Who got laid?

bowl: AKAAHSISHW

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: NO.

taylor swift: damn shiratorizawa got GAME!

Ushijima: What.

shirabu: guys help i just woke up to this

sexy kitty: can we PLEASE get more context than a shirtless guy's back

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i hate this.

shirabu: yahaba and i had a sleepover in my dorm

sexy kitty: YALL GOT IT ON SO FAST DAMN

shirabu: WE DIDNT HAVE SEX

party dude: oh

taylor swift: this story already got less interesting :c

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: oh thank god i was so worried

shirabu: but now hes laying on me shirtless and idknwhat to do

shirabu: WE DIDNT GO TO BED LIKE THIS

bowl:¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ it happens every time kuroo comes over too

sexy kitty: dont expose us bro....

bowl: sorry bro...

Akaashi Keiji: I

sexy kitty: ITS NOT WHAT YOU THJNK

shirabu: anyway help what do i do do i wake him up fo i wait for him to wake up should i push him off

sexy kitty: CALM DOWN LITTLE DUDE

sexy kitty: jus wake him up casually, he'll be chill

shirabu: but my face is rlly red ;;;;(

bowl: damn how whipped are you

shirabu: IMMNOT

Akaashi Keiji: Kinda sounds like it

shirabu: IM JUST OVERHWELMED 

party dude: and gay.

shirabu: STAP TALKIGNE

-

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: hey shirabu-kun

shirabu: oh- whats up oikawa-san??

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: you actually got something with my 2nd yr cap?

shirabu: nononononono theres nothing going on between us aha

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: oh no i didnt mean between the both of you,, i meant

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: do you like yahaba-kun?

shirabu: ah

shirabu: i dont know

shirabu: we've only met a couple times and this was the first time we've properly hung out together

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: yeah?

shirabu: and i dont know if feels right to say that i have a thing for him so soon

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: ahhhhh i understand

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: but.. youre saying there is something there?

shirabu: i think so 

shirabu: i

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: hmmmm?

shirabu: i uh- a lot of the things he does made me so flustered 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: like what?~ yahaba-kun does a lot of charming things

shirabu: we were tackling each other- and someone knocked telling us to be quieter

shirabu: he said that it mustve sounded like he were having sex and i immediately got a lot of 

shirabu: .....images in my head i got rlly nervous he knew what i was thinking. i also realized the position we were in

shirabu: i was sitting on top of him and i didn't even realize the tension 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i see i see... go on..

shirabu: uh we were also changing and i got rlly flustered when he started taking off his shirt

shirabu: i accidentally made a,, kinda big deal out of it because i didnt know he was comfortable with changing in front of me like that idk okay

shirabu: but he came over by me with his shirt halfway unbuttoned and 

shirabu: idk why but seeing his bare chest made me feel weird but not in a bad way

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i see, shirabu-kun

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: let me tell you a quick story about iwachan and i

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i always knew iwachan had feelings for me, back when we were in middle school i could tell when he started acting different around me

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: but i could also see he was in denial, so i waited for him

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: it was hard, as expected and i could tell he needed a push in the right direction 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: when we were second years, i made the first move knowing iwachan was waiting for me.. i guess

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: anyway that probably seems pointless to hear but what im trying to say from this is basically

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i think yahaba-kun and i are very similar 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i think he is very confident with this kind of thing and he will say something the second he realizes his own feelings

shirabu: that makes sense 

shirabu: thank you oikawa-san i appreciate the advice

shirabu: a lot

shirabu: but the thing is that i cant tell how hes feeling..

shirabu: i cant tell if hes just being rlly nice or if hes trying to get some kind of message to me

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: im sure you'll know soon ;)

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: now.. please tell me how you two ended up in the same BED.

shirabu: ahah okay uh right aftwr we changed i said he could sleep in the bed and ill take the floor

shirabu: but he insisted we shared the bed even tho its. twin sized.

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: ohhhhhhhhhhhh no i was all wrong shirabu-kun im almost positive he really likes you

shirabu: HUH?

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: ill tell you in a sec i wanna hear your story first

shirabu: UHM 

shirabu: okay well i was like well its only a twin sized bed 

shirabu: and he said its cool with him unless if i was uncomfortable with being so close or something like that

shirabu: of course i wouldnt have been so i got in next to him

shirabu: but he pulled me in more and put his arm over me and put our legs together.. and he rested his face in my shoulder

shirabu: i asked if he rlly liked cuddling and he said yeah

shirabu: then we went to sleep

shirabu: NOW TELL ME WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO SAY.

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i think my yahaba-kun REALLY likes you, shirabu-kun

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: because yahaba-kun has never been close or touchy with anyone else on the team or that we have notices besides mad dog

shirabu: youre sure of that??

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: im SURE. 

shirabu: also who is this mad dog???? 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: ahhh his name is kyoutani and yahaba-kun and him are vv close 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: but dont worry bout yahaba-kun liking him or anything he doesnt 

shirabu: ahhhhhhhhhh okay okay 

shirabu thank you again oikawa-san :,)

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: even though youre a shiratorizawa youre not bad ୧ᴗᴥᴗ୨

shirabu: ahahahah im gonna wake him up now

-  
Meanwhile in ✧Oikawa ✰ ♡'s Kingdom, Kuroo and Akaashi play a cruel prank on Bokuto:

sexy kitty: how many times to have to say this bokuto i WILL fuck akaashi

bowl: NEVER

Akaashi Keiji: But I want him to

sexy kitty: SEE! EVEN HE SAID SO!

taylor swift: good lord how long is this gonna go on bokuto just accept that your setter is abt to get fucked 

bowl: i cant accept this !

Akaashi Keiji: I'm sorry, Bokuto-san

sexy kitty: im coming over right now akaashi ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) whats ur address

Akaashi Keiji: (address)

party dude: you rlly just gave us all your address im coming over

party dude: after... you and kuroo san do your thing

shirabu: not to interrupt this v serious convo but

shirabu: its time i wake up yahaba

taylor swift: THAT MF STILL AINT UP?

sexy kitty: i feel bad for the like four captains here who wont even enter this chat because of our sexual humor

sexy kitty: THATS YOU DAICHI

your dad: Nope Im here

sexy kitty: fuck

shirabu: STFU

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: im surprised you managed to not wake him up by just being on your phone and shit

shirabu: im only typing with one hand so i wouldnt be moving all around

taylor swift: aw thats nice of you

shirabu: anyway brb

-

Shirabu set his phone back onto his side table, and looks down at Yahaba.

“Yahaba,” Shirabu says first, and repeats his name a couple times.

After that doesn’t work, he results to gently pushing him off, except he didn’t really want to be touching all up on Yahaba’s chest without him being awake.

Luckily, it doesn’t take much of any touch for Yahaba to finally stir awake.

Yahaba lazily props himself up on his arms, hovering over Shirabu and smiles, “Morning.”

Shirabu is barely able to let out a good morning as he is stunned by the view Yahaba has put in front of his eyes. He tries not to stare at Yahaba’s bare chest and torso, although it’s hard for him not to.

Yahaba drops himself back onto the bed, making sure to not slam into Shirabu’s face completely.

He lays on his side, and holds his head up with his hand to look at Shirabu, “So... how’d you sleep?”

“Good, you?” Shirabu finally regains some sense of reality.

“Awesome! Had a great dream,” Yahaba shares.

“Yeah? What about?” Shirabu asks, intrigued with Yahaba’s dream.

“Don’t think I should tell you~” Yahaba says.

“Aw, c’mon!” Shirabu lightly hits his shoulder.

“Maybe later~” Yahaba smirks.

“Anyway,” Shirabu says.

“Hm?” Yahaba smiles.

“What happened to your shirt?” 

“Shit, sorry! I woke up and it was rlly hot, so I took it off,” Yahaba explains, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have.”

“No, no it’s fine! I was just wondering because you obviously didn’t go to sleep without it on aha.”

“True. Yo, mind handing me my phone?” 

“Here,” Shirabu grabs Yahaba’s phone from the table and hands it to him.

“Thanks,” Yahaba says, “Oh, thank god it’s not past 11:30. We got practice on Saturday mornings.”

“Really? Shit, sorry for not going to sleep earlier then. I didn’t know you had practice.”

“Nah, it’s cool, I’ll get energized either way,” Yahaba reassures him.

“You need a ride? I bet I could get Ushijima or Tendou to take you to the school.”

“No, I’ll just get Oikawa to pick me up. He’s gonna wanna talk about our hang out anyway like the snoop he is,” Yahaba rolls his eyes.

“You’re right,” Shirabu laughs, “Anyway, feel free to wear those clothes for practice considering you didn’t bring anything here.”

“Thanks, man,” Yahaba smiles.

“No problem,” Shirabu says and stands up. Yahaba watches him go into his dresser drawer and grab a casual sweater.

Yahaba watches as Shirabu nonchalantly removes his shirt and slip the sweater over his torso.

Shirabu turns back around to go to his closet only to make eye contact with Yahaba, who has been watching him.

Yahaba puts his head down, “I’m sorry,” Yahaba laughs into the mattress, “You were so worried about changing in the same room as me yesterday,” he says, turning to look up at Shirabu.

“I didn’t think you’d keep watching me, asshole!” Shirabu crawls on the bed and repeatedly hits Yahaba’s back, and gets back up.

“You’re so cute, bro,” Yahaba laughs, and Shirabu just stares at him, “I’m sorry- fuck, I didn’t mean it like that it anything.”

“You’re fine, man,” Shirabu laughs at him, and goes into his closet and pulls out a pair of black jeans, “Stop staring at me though!” Shirabu yells at him, as Yahaba still had his eyes fixed in Shirabu.

“Fine,” Yahaba presses his face into the bed.

“Okay,” Shirabu finishes changing, and starts feeling confident, so he decides to crawl back on top of Yahaba.

“Hello there,” Yahaba lifts his head back up, and makes eye contact with Shirabu.

Shirabu lays down on top of him, wrapping his arms and legs around him, “You said you liked to cuddle.”

Yahaba hums with pleasure, and eases into Shirabu’s touch.

“How long till Oikawa gets here?”

“Bout 20 minutes,” Yahaba says.

“Good,” Shirabu hugs Yahaba tighter.

20 minutes go by, the two of them cuddle for a while, but eventually Yahaba had to leave, and Shirabu wished he could be there all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys like this chap! um also dont know my notes from my first chapter are here but i also dont know how to fix it so....


	5. IM CREEPIN IN YOUR HEART BABE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for kinda short chapter 😔🤟🏻✌🏻✌🏻

✧Oikawa ✰ ♡'s Kingdom

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: soooooo........ whats going on everyone

taylor swift: not much!

sexy kitty: im at akaashis( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

bowl: ARE YOU FOR SERIOUS?

sexy kitty sent an image

your dad: Please don't send pictures of you two having sex

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: midriff exposed!!!! this is too much!!!!

futa COOCHIE: keep sending pictures please this is hot asf

bowl: a-are you sitting on him

sexy kitty: perhaps

sexy kitty: ill send more pictures of akaashi but there'll be a 5 dollar fee for every pic

bitch: god dammit why is shit like this ALWAYS happening 

bitch: but nevermind that.. heres my 5 bucks *hands cash*

taylor swift: take all my mF COIN

sexy kitty: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

bowl: THIS ISNT ALLOWED!!!!

bowl: HES UNDERAGE!!!

shirabu: hes 17-

Akaashi Keiji: Why are you fussing, Bokuto-san?

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i think someones just jealous~~;))

bowl: no..

party dude: yo wtf happening

sexy kitty sent an image

sexy kitty: this ;)

party dude: Nice.

futa COOCHIE: damn is your hand up his shirt

taylor swift: kinda looks like it................

sexy kitty: perhaps

bitch took a screenshot

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: Y-YAHABA-KUN

bitch: yeah?

shirabu: i.........

shirabu: wait could you send that to me

bitch: i got you girl

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) you two are so cute

bitch: i know i am!

shirabu: yes you are bb grill

-  
Meanwhile at Akaashi's house:

"Is this okay?" Kuroo asks, sliding his hand underneath Akaashi's shirt, "I don't want it to look too bad."

Akaashi hums, "You're good."

Kuroo snaps the pic for the group chat and lies next to Akaashi on the bed.

They currently planned a... 'prank' on Bokuto. Their ultimate plan was to try and get Bokuto make his signs towards Akaashi clearer. 

Um. Except, this was Kuroo's plan and it was a shitty one, and they're probably making Bokuto unnecessarily jealous. 

"See, man? Bokuto is definitely jealous," Kuroo tells Akaashi as the two of them read the chat.

"I suppose you're right. But how can you tell he isn't just uncomfortable?" Akaashi asks.

"If Bokuto was uncomfortable I'm sure he'd say something," Kuroo explains, "We wont send anything else. Definitely not trying to make him mad." 

Akaashi hums in agreement, "Can I ask you something, Kuroo-san?" 

"Of course."

"Have you and Bokuto ever..... done anything," Akaashi looks over at Kuroo, "like that?"

Kuroo looks away, "No.. nothing sexual. But, uh-" Kuroo pauses, "We have made out a couple times when we were second years.."

"Really?" Akaashi asks, surprisingly intrigued.

"Yeah- uh, we weren't dating. It was a lot of experimentation and for the purpose of being desperate 16 year olds," Kuroo laughs, being honest with Akaashi.

Akaashi smiles a little, "I can't believe I never got to know about this," Akaashi pouts (extremely cutely), "All this time you guys were kissing behind my back."

Kuroo laughs, "You jealous, 'Kaashi?" 

Akaashi bites his lip, thinking.

Kuroo props up on his elbow, and looks at Akaashi, "What're you thinking?"

"What do you think about.." Akaashi starts, "the idea of three people together?"

"You mean.. like poly or something?" Kuroo tilts his head, and Akaashi nods, "Sounds cool, two is greater than one right?"

"What if we were together? And you and I were together with Bokuto?" Akaashi asks, but the question was more of a suggestion than just a simple idea to think about.

"It doesn't sound half bad," Kuroo says honestly. 

"Really?" Akaashi asks.

Kuroo nods, "Have you been thinking about this for a while?"

"I've kinda.. always had this idea in my mind. Ever since I started having feelings for Bokuto, I uh.. I've also started imagining what having the two of you with me would be like," Akaashi says, "But, I understand if you don't see us as more than friends."

"No way! Don't get me wrong, I am definitely attracted to you two," Kuroo is quick to admit, "You know... ever since Bokuto and I would make out secretly. And you're just hot as fuck, Akaashi."

Akaashi instantly feels his face getting red at Kuroo's blunt response.

"I think it's worth the shot, Akaashi," Kuroo smiles. 

Akaashi doesn't know what to say, but he smiles back.

Kuroo moves and positions himself back onto Akaashi. He goes down on Akaashi, and kisses him passionately.

When he pulls away, Akaashi is stunned and red in the face, and that makes Kuroo laugh, "You're really cute, Akaashi."

Akaashi doesn't even say anything, completely frozen.

"Ah, look at the time, I better get going home!" Kuroo announces, and climbs off of Akaashi.

Akaashi snaps out of his trance, and quickly stands up as well.

"We can talk more later, yeah?" Kuroo says while he grabs his keys he'd thrown on Akaashi's desk earlier.

"Sure thing," Akaashi can barely make eye contact with Kuroo, he hides his face in his hands to cover his flustered face.

Kuroo walks back over to him, kissing the top of his forehead before saying his goodbye, and leaving.

-  
Meanwhile in ✧Oikawa ✰ ♡'s Kingdom

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: damn guys kuroo and akaashi have been gone for a while...

shirabu: yeah its been like an hour....

bowl: this is UNCALLED FOR

taylor swift: you okay there bowl

taylor swift: bud*

bowl: OKA I REALIZE MY NAME ISNT THAT GOOD BUT I DIDNT COME HERE TO BE BULLIED

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: yeah cmon guys gotta appreciate the effort!

bowl: THANK YOU. oikawa

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: wa

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: why was my name lowcased thats so ominous

bowl: ヽ(■╭͜ʖ╮■)ﾉ

party dude: KUROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO come BACKKKKKKK

bitch: just face it. him and akaashi are gone forever now.

Akaashi Keiji: Hey

bitch: HES BACK!

bowl: hello.

bowl: akaashi.

Akaashi Keiji: Hello, bOkuto-san

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: WHAT THE FUCK IM

shirabu: WHYD YOU TYPE HIS NAME LIKE THAT

Akaashi Keiji: I hit the caps lock for the wrong letter

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: are you saying you purposely use the caps lock even though its not on

Akaashi Keiji: Yes.. 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: youre so extra i love you

Akaashi Keiji: I know

sexy kitty: im back B)

sexy kitty: aw akaashi you beat me to the dramatic entrance 

bitch: you two are WILDIN damn

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: im sorry but no couple here will ever top Iwa-chan♡ and i ):((

shirabu: yeah OKAY

bowl: im going to LOSE IT

-

bowl to sexy kitty

bowl: you guys didnt actually fuck right

sexy kitty: ;)

bowl: TELL ME YOU ASSHOLE

sexy kitty: whether we did or not why does it matter to you so much?

bowl: ughhhhhhhhhhh becauseee you guys are like

bowl: my two bestest friends ever and idk

bowl: it makes me jealous in some sort of way and like.. kinda like im even missing out

bowl: that sounds so bad im sorry kuroo

sexy kitty: well bro.. 

sexy kitty: we didnt have sex but akaashi and i were actually talking and

sexy kitty: we were thinking about the idea of what the three of us together would be like

bowl: the three of us?

sexy kitty: yeah

sexy kitty: and aha akaashi really likes you dude... he was actually the one who brought up the idea

bowl: honestly the idea of that doesnt sound bad at all

bowl: hearing that akaashi has been liking me for a while is actually really uhhh good to hear because ive actually been having feelings for him for a while

sexy kitty: no really?!?!??!

bowl: OKAYYYY i know it was obvious >>:(

bowl: but do you like me in that way..?

sexy kitty: ngl dude youve always been the kinda person to me that i would date if you asked because i think we just click in that way too

sexy kitty: i love you bro

bowl: AWWWWWWWWWW BRO! I FEEL THE SAME WAY

sexy kitty: i think the three of us should meet up and talk about this irl bro

bowl: i agree bro

sexy kitty ill text akaashi bro

-  
Meanwhile in ✧Oikawa ✰ ♡ 's Kingdom

bitch: okay everyone so our mission is to get shirabu as much pusheen merchandise as POSSIBLE

shirabu: wait no- 

shirabu: NO

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: ooh sounds fun! i love pusheen too!

shirabu: NO I DONT WANT ANY MORE PUSHEEN

Akaashi Keiji: I will bring you some.

shirabu: akaashi NO i trusted you as a fellow second year

Ushijima: Did you not enjoy the Pusheen animal I gifted you?

shirabu: NO I LOVE HIM

shirabu: I HAVE TOO MANY THO

party dude: thats hella cute shiratorizawa dude

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i think ill get you some cute stationary for all of your hard work and studying over at shiratorizawa

shirabu: THE PASSIVE AGGRESSIVENESS WAS NOT NEEDED

Ushijima: Shall I gift you more?

shirabu: IM GOOD

taylor swift: shiratorizawa dude got a soft spot for pusheen and that seijou dude? cute

shirabu: WHAT.

bitch: WHAT

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: bitch what ahahahahah

Akaashi Keiji: I purchased Pusheen

shirabu: .

shirabu: i

shirabu: AKAASHI I TOLD YOU NO

sexy kitty: yeah akaashi he said no ):(

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: oh look whos back

your dad: heh so anyone interested in talking about volleyball!

Moniwa: I AM úwù

shit: :D

Ushijima: That would be a good topic.

fute COOCHIE: what the hell did i just walk into

sexy kitty: if i catch any of your asses using uwu or owo in any formation be ready to catch these hands sis

Moniwa: :c

futa COOCHIE: moniwa why you so quiet all the time youre so cute

Moniwa: i dunno (ง' ͟ʖ')ง i watch the conversation happen and forget to talk

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: felt that

taylor swift: shUT UP OIKAWA YOU CANNOT RELATE

bitch: HEADASSERY

shirabu: guys i drove in the same car as tendou today and 

shirabu: hes really chill... but he will FREAK out at random moments when other people on the road do stupid shit

bitch: damn sorry to hear about the car accident.. now look at my abs

fute COOCHIE: ooh gladly!

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: NOPE NOPE NOPE HES TOO YOUNG 

bitch: COME AGAIN? 

shirabu: i think you're forgetting that some of us arent 16 

bitch: arent you tho?

shirabu: ...

sexy kitty: AWWWWW wait whos the youngest in the gc?

bitch: IT IS SHIRABU ISNT IT!!!

shirabu: STFU ALL OF YOU

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: yeah guys cmon he cant help being the baby of the captains !

bitch changed shirabu's name to baby girl

baby girl: was this necessary

bitch: ofc ;)

party dude: that was kinda sexual ngl..

baby girl changed bitch's name to seijou maggot

seijou maggot: WERE BACK ON THIS MAGGOT BULLSHIT NOW

seijou maggot: I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDSSSSSSSSSSSSS

baby girl: i thought so too >:(

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: this is intense 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: STAB HER BITCH

sexy kitty: this is where i step out....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the extremely abrupt ending there and excuse how fast and random the romance is coming i


	6. im so curious YEAHHH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wack shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omf school started today not too hyped but thats just how it be 😔🤟🏻

bowl: idk bout YOU guys but i think my favorite seijou fancam is kyoutanis debut 

Akaashi Keiji: I agree.

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: hey we lost that match :(

bowl: its not about that! 

Ushijima: That is one of my personal favorite matches 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: ofc it is you BITCH

seijou maggot: yeah you dumb HOE

baby girl: whats so special abt that match??

sexy kitty: its kyoutanis debut back in the team!!

futa COOCHIE: besides that, my favorite part is where yahaba throws him up against the wall in the background 

baby girl: where he WHAT

seijou maggot: we dont have to talk abt that-

Moniwa: that was fun!

Ushijima: I loved watching that from the other court

baby girl: WHY DONT I KNOW WHATS HAPPENING

futa COOCHIE: you were probably in the midst of developing a revolutionary game strategy 

baby girl: ......

baby girl: OKAY A N D

futa COOCHIE: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: omg i just watched the clip i love especially the way you can see yahaba grab him but then disappears of screen to slam him up against the wall!! 

baby girl: someone please send the video

Akaashi Keiji: You want the whole match or just The Quarrel

baby girl: The Quarrel please

seijou maggot: STOOLPPOO THIS IS EMBARRASSING 

baby girl: actually id like the whole match so i can see the part where you guys all cry because you lost

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: RUDE!!!

bowl: damn shiratorizawa on some next level shit here

Akaashi Keiji sent a video

Akaashi Keiji: Skip to like the hour mark

baby girl: thank you bb

seijou maggot: i hate yall

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: ooh this is fun! i love how stunned mad dog is at the end!

sexy kitty: damn yahaba that was pretty sick dawg

seijou maggot: -.- good god

baby girl: I-

seijou maggot: oh no hes back

taylor swift: i just hopped in the chat and id like to say that was EPIC wow

sexy kitty: can we please dedicate this entire chapter to looking back at moments from our matches

bowl: chapter?

sexy kitty: nothing

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: YES! 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: ive actually prepared a short compilation of my FAVORITE ushiwaka moments 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i knew this day would finally come

✧oikawa ✰ ♡ sent a link

baby girl: SHORT?

baby girl: THAT VIDEO IS 30 MINUTES

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: yeah i know sorry its so short i had to cut out a lot of other epic footage to make it fit on my computer

party dude: i dunno bout you guys but im watchin that whole thing

baby girl: UM EXCUse ME WHY AM I ALSO IN THIS

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: oh yeah i forgot to mention there are clips of the other members too at some points

seijou maggot: this is AWESOME

Akaashi Keiji: I love this

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i knew yalls would ;)

Ushijima: 

sexy kitty: did he just type nothing

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: hello ushiwaka~~!!!

Ushijima: 

your dad: Normally I'd step in and say that making fun of Ushijima is mean but this video is fucking hilarious and I hate Shiratorizawa so

sexy kitty: d-daichi did you really say that :Oc

shit: damn we REALLY gonna say exactly what teams we hate

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i hate shiratorizawa (ushiwaka)

bowl: NO WAIT GUYS THIS IS A FRIENDLY GROUPCHAT

sexy kitty: i hate nohebi (daishou)

taylor swift: you WHAT

sexy kitty: im jus playin ily bro

taylor swift: exactly.

bowl: i hate nekoma (kuroo)

sexy kitty: bro dont even PLAY me like that D,,:

seijou maggot: OH GOOD LORD NOT TO INTERRUPT whatever this is

seijou maggot: kyoutani finally texted me abt shirabu teheheheheehhe 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: it was bound to happen

baby girl: what why

seijou maggot: hes jus clingy its chill

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: you cant leave mad dog out of the groove or he'll go insane

seijou maggot: NOT IN A BAD WAY hes not mad or something he was just extremely confused when we showed up together to practice

baby girl: makes sense........ better not catch you talking shit about me behind my back bitch >:(

seijou maggot: I WOULD NEVER

sexy kitty: the awkwardness of this convo finally died down im gonna hop back in now

taylor swift: felt that 

baby girl: you people are too extra

your dad: Oh they know

futa COOCHIE: wait yahaba is mad dog like in love with you ~~ 

seijou maggot: OH HELL NO

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: thats what he says

seijou maggot: HE ISNT INTO ME if he was id tell him to get over it because ion like him like that ):(

party dude: yo so anyone like tryna meet up

seijou maggot: thank you for changing the subject

futa COOCHIE: we can hang!

taylor swift: i wanna hang out!

sexy kitty: bro you live in tokyo

taylor swift: oh yeah

bowl: this is depressing af hey kuroo lets hang 

sexy kitty: okay bro!

taylor swift: WHAT ABOUT ME

party dude: are we really all gonna go off and hang out separately but not all together

sexy kitty: daishou can hang out with us too

futa COOCHIE: yes

Akaashi Keiji:

sexy kitty: hey kaaaaashi ;) 

seijou maggot: shirabu we hangin or what now

bowl: akaashi can come over too! 

bowl: four tokyo boys together!

baby girl: i was studying.......

seijou maggot: stop right there no you're not.

baby girl: youre right

Ushijima: You should be.

baby girl: sorry ushijima san

baby girl: come to my dorm! right now!

seijou maggot: oikawa san <3 would you mind please bringing me to shirabu's dorm? ᑴ♥∇♥ᑷ

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: NO .

seijou maggot: fine. bitch.

seijou maggot added Iwa-chan♡ to ✧Oikawa ✰ ♡'s Kingdom

seijou maggot: hey iwaizumi san!! |♥▾♥|

Iwa-chan♡: what the hell am i being brought into this again for

sexy kitty: omf

sexy kitty: wait get him out of here iwaizumi is an akaashi magnet 

Iwa-chan♡: I

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: .............

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: akaashi get your hands off

Akaashi Keiji: No promises

taylor swift: damn he really said 

Iwa-chan♡: hey akaashi kun ;) look at my muscles

Iwa-chan♡ sent an image

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: DONT FLIRT WITH HIM

Akaashi Keiji took a screenshot

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: FYCK FHIS

sexy kitty: here we witness oikawa slowly losing it

futa COOCHIE: [Oikawa.exe has stopped working]

bowl: akaashi stahhhppp!!!!! 

sexy kitty: yeah cmon akaashi check out these tits

sexy kitty sent an image

seijou maggot: is that your two large man pecks pushed up against each other

Akaashi Keiji: Im okay with that too

baby girl: i cant believe half of us are just gay as fuck but we dont even acknowledge it thats just the way it is

bowl: as it should be

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: period.

Moniwa: im not gay

party dude: same

taylor swift: oh youre not-

taylor swift: 😳

party dude: DIS YOU THINK I WAS 

sexy kitty: a little bit bro

futa COOCHIE: yeah im not gay either

futa COOCHIE: im lesbian

seijou maggot: weve been knew

futa COOCHIE: DAMMIT DONT REPLY SO NONCHALANTLY TO THAT

party dude: you're lesbian? im kinda into that~~~ (ꗞ ͜ʖꗞ)

Iwa-chan♡: i think im gonna step out of whatever this is-

seijou maggot: NO WAIT I NEED YOU

Iwa-chan♡: for?

seijou maggot: oikawa is being a meanie and wont take me to the shiratorizawa dorms can you bring me

seijou maggot: dad?

Iwa-chan♡: good lord 

Iwa-chan♡: yeah sure why not

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: DONT THROW ME UNDER THE BUS

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: IM BUSY

baby girl: busy doing???

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: plotting.

sexy kitty: that was unnecessarily ominous

seijou maggot: THANK YOU DAD

futa COOCHIE: anyway can we get back to the question that i know were all wondering

futa COOCHIE: WHY THE FUCK IS AKAASHI SO HORNY FOR IWAIZUMI

Akaashi Keiji: Wait you guys aren't

party dude: well,, he IS a lesbian so 

Akaashi Keiji: That's right I forgot

sexy kitty: akaashiiiiiiiii dont leave us for iwaizumi

Akaashi Keiji: .................

bowl: AKAKSHI

baby girl: akaashi*

Akaashi Keiji: Yes Bokuto san

bowl: nothing ...

Akaashi Keiji: ;)

bowl: did he

sexy kitty: did he

taylor swift: did he

party dude: did he

baby girl: did he

Moniwa: i just popped in the conversation and who did what

Moniwa: nvm omg did he actually......

bowl: *stroke*

sexy kitty: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

sexy kitty: DONT LET HIM DIE LIKE THIS

party dude: AH HE WAS SO YOUNG!

sexy kitty: this is your fault akaashi i can never fogive you!

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: fogive

sexy kitty: [incoherent sobs]

Akaashi Keiji: Sorry

taylor swift: he reALLY JUST SAID SORRY 

Iwa-chan♡: its okay akaashi has me now

Iwa-chan♡ sent an image

Akaashi Keiji: Ooh nice

Akaashi Keiji took a screenshot

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: I THINK IM GONNA LOSE IT

seijou maggot: you say that everyday pff

sexy kitty: wow i cant believe were just gonna ignore dead bokuto over here!

sexy kitty: put some respect on bokutos name!

futa COOCHIE: ahaha no dont die youre too saucy

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: IMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Iwa-chan♡: i liked that one 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i think its time for you to leave iwachan!

Iwa-chan♡: youre right i have to go pick up my son

seijou maggot: YAY

-  
Another day in ✧Oikawa ✰ ♡ ‘s Kingdom

bowl: guys akaashi is hiding a whole ass bag of fucking pretzels in class right now

sexy kitty: is akaashi on crack

futa COOCHIE: last time i checked he wasnt but i mean....

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: shouldnt you all be in class and paying attention~~~

seijou maggot: YOU CLEARLY ARENT

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: yahaba kun put your phone away in class ):(

bowl: he just kinda whipped them out all of a sudden im scared 

baby girl: how are yalls in the same class?

bowl: dont look too deeply into the details anyway

bowl: he was also telling me about his dream the other day

sexy kitty: WAIR WAIT WAIT I WANNA PREDICT WHAT AN AKAASHI DREAM IS FIRST

bowl: LOL OKAY

sexy kitty: i imagine... its him in class and youre annoying him. OR its you guys playing volleyball 

sexy kitty: a very generic every day situation

bowl: hate to break it to you dude but fucking listen to this shit he told me

bowl: ill reword it as best as i can

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: im a little scared tbh

futa COOCHIE: me too idk if i wanna know what goes up inside akaashis head

futa COOCHIE: i take that back i actually do

bowl: he said it started out with him at a gathering with family or something said details werent clear but they went outside and there was a cat

bowl: he said that he somehow angered the cat and it went feral on him and that we was like trying to get help from the other people but they wouldnt help him

bowl: and when he finally got back inside the cat was still there and he was scared it was gonna come at him because the door was wide open or something

bowl: and then he said that was it i-

futa COOCHIE: im kinda terrfied

sexy kitty: YOURE LYING NO WAY AKAASHI WOULD DREAM THAT CRAZY ASS SHIT

bowl: I DISNT BELIEVE HIM EITHER

bowl: shit listen yall we can talk after school im gonna get caught real soon !

sexy kitty: IM SO CURIOUS

baby girl: yeah sajin sok nega  
sungan misojieo wae

sexy kitty: you kpop bitches killing me

baby girl: wait howd you know that was kpop :ooooc EXPOSED kuroo-san

sexy kitty: STFU

-

Akaashi Keiji: You forgot the details about the cat

Akaashi Keiji: The cat was large and all black with yellow striped on it like a bee

bowl: OFMDJS

taylor swift: BRUH I JUST READ THE CHAT WHAT IS UPPPPPPPP

taylor swift: AKAASHI SUBCONSCIOUS WILDIN

sexy kitty: this is fucking insane akaashi please tlel me theres aNY sort of context behind why you would bave this dream

Akaashi Keiji: Not this time

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: NOT THIS TIME HE SAYS

Akaashi Keiji: You’ve been in my dreams before too Oikawa-san

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: fr

sexy kitty: OMG YES PLEASE SHRE

seijou maggot: IVE GOTTA KNOW WHAT THIS IS ABT 

Akaashi Keiji: We were at some sort of tournament but I was actually on your team, we didn’t play or anything but what happened was

Akaashi Keiji: The game had to be stopped because some guy started leaking milk out of his

Akaashi Keiji: Nevermind I’ll skip over that detail

bowl: someone was leaking what out of WHAT

sexy kitty: i might cry this is too much

Akaashi Keiji: Oikawa-san helped the guy out of the gym and to get help, but at the same time he was also passing me notes underneath the door

Akaashi Keiji: I don’t remember what they said but eventually we’re texting and stuff and then

Akaashi Keiji: I went to his house 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: WHATDHWIWJJA

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: WHAT HAPPNEED AT MY HOUSE

Akaashi Keiji: I dont know I woke up

sexy kitty: ENDEAVORS BIG CHEEKS FUCKING DAMMIY

futa COOCHIE: dude what acid are you on

seijou maggot: sorry ive been away im too busy LOSING MY SHIT OVER THIS

baby girl: i need step up honestly i have never had such a crazy ass dream

baby girl: the last dream i actually had yahaba in it

seijou maggot: OH????

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: oooooh~~~~

baby girl: cant share details tho ᖗ◠人◠ᖘ

seijou maggot: WHY NOT

baby girl: i dont want you to know! (๑σ‿‿σ๑)

-

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: FUCKIN TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED IN YOUR DREAM

baby girl: OKAY OKAY OKAY

baby girl: it was actually rlly weird but also not at the same time uh

baby girl: we were at my HOUSE in my room and i dont remember the other parts of the dream but this specific moment that stuck with in my head

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: go on~

baby girl: basically the lights were off in my room but the light from the hallway was shining througj enough i could still make out what what i was looking at and stuff like that

baby girl: and it was night time so my mother was about to come say goodnight and stuff to us but

baby girl: yahaba was on TOP of me dude he was literally like- basically had me pinned down tbh

baby girl: and like RIGHT before my mother walks into the room yahaba kissed me and then thats when my mom walked in, yahaba was still

baby girl: VERY SEXYALLY on top of me and she started sayin goodnight to us and stuff vut she didnt even caRE AT ALLLLLLLLL

baby girl: it was nothing explicit tho btw just that kiss happened 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: damn boy!

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: are you and him still hangin?

baby girl: yeah we actually have been a lot more frequently and stuff its going rlly well

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: thats epic! i definitely would wait till after you guys start dating to tell him abt this dream tho :0

baby girl: I WASNT GONNA ANYWAY

baby girl: i wish it was easier to tell how he feels tho

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: just gotta be a little patient! im like almost 100% sure he’ll come around and confess some day

baby girl: thanks again for the chatz ʢ♥_♥ʡ

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: ofc shirabu-kun ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw if youre wondering abt the dreams shared,,, EVERY dream mentioned in this chapter was a dream that i have had no joke every the ✧oikawa ✰ ♡ one 
> 
> it was a rlly long time ago and it was insane i remember jt so clearly. also abt the milk leaking part- that also happened in the dream... milk started leaking out of a characters nipples im bein deadass bro and it wasnt a specific haikyuu character i cant remember the face all too well lol. but yeah ✧oikawa ✰ ♡ and i were like basically all buddy buddy in my dream it was epic 😋


	7. Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry i havent updated this for fucking EVER ive literally been writing the same chapter over the course of however many months its been lmao i swear i didnt give up on this fic already

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls enjoy this im sacrificing precious sleep time for this

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: what are all you little rats up to today ¯\\_(♥ᐛ♥)_/¯

seijou maggot: r-rats

baby girl: can we get a tally every time oikawa says something annoying

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: D:

party dude: thats right. suffer

bowl: no suffering!!! were all friends here

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: BOKUTO SAVE ME IM BEING HARASSED

bowl: its okay broski i gotchu

sexy kitty: i thought i was your broski:(

bowl: WE ALL BROSKIS

seijou maggot: idk akaashi doesnt really seem like the broski type

baby girl: or daichi

futa COOCHIE: or moniwa

bowl: OKAY I GET IT

Moniwa: no i can be a broski too!!

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: no you cant

Moniwa: i will try my best!

sexy kitty: tbh oikawa not much of a broski either 🤔👀👀 more like the douchebag pretty boy 

party dude: OHHHHH

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: at least im pretty *incoherent sobs*

sexy kitty: i take it back akaashi is our pretty boy here

taylor swift: PERIOD

Akaashi Keiji: I

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: okay AND

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: square up akaashi ill beat the fuck out of you

futa COOCHIE: yo i cant believe oikawa boutta beat up a lil kid!

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: hes one year yo-

bowl: dont beat up akaashi hes too pretty!

sexy kitty: no its okay i dont think we have to worrry akkashi can EASILY destroy oikawa

Akaashi Keiji: Damn straight

taylor swift: guys is kuroo on crack why he typing like that

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i feel. 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: ANGER

seijou maggot: random but since akaashi seems to be in the spotlight right now i'd like to personally ask for akaashi to send glasses pics

Akaashi Keiji: No

baby girl: at least you tried.. ;-;

bowl: ;-;

sexy kitty: ;-;

-

sexy kitty to Akaashi Keiji

sexy kitty: you still comin over? 

Akaashi Keiji: I'll be over soon

sexy kitty: epic

-

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: why did yall dip

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: TOO SCARED OF ME AKAASHI KUN

Akaashi Keiji: 

futa COOCHIE: i cant belieev oikawjdb besting up a minor im shakifn and cryif

seijou maggot: someone from my own team i cannot believe 

baby girl: this is tew much 😭😭😭😭

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: I CANT FUCKING TAKE IT ANYMORE IM SERIOUSLY AT MY LIMIT

sexy kitty: oya? what kinda limit we talkin?

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: youd like to know 

-

"YO, KUROO I BROUGHT THE PRETZEL-" 

"Hello, Bokuto," Kuroo greeted him, unnecessarily ominous. 

"'Kaashi?" Bokuto tilted his head, walking in on the two of them in Kuroo's bedroom.

Akaashi and Kuroo both sat on the floor in Kuroo's room, waiting for Bokuto's arrival.

"I thought we were just hangin'?" Bokuto asks, receiving no answers.

"We're here to talk," Kuroo starts, "you know what about."

"Oh, of course!" Bokuto looks between the two of them nervously.

"Come sit, Bokuto-san," Akaashi says, equally as ominous.

"We all know what's goin' on?" Kuroo looks between the two of them, "Let's have at it, ya?"

"Why are you two acting so creepy.." Bokuto sits down.

"No reason," Kuroo drops the act, and shrugs, "So basically just from bro to bro.." Kuroo pauses, "We kinda into you."

"Kuroo, he knows that already," Akaashi whispers to Kuroo.

"Shit, right," Kuroo says, "Uh... so you wanna like.. kiss n' stuff?"

"No! Not yet!" Akaashi stops whatever is happening, "We need to start over."

Akaashi takes a deep breath, and begins, "Bokuto-san, I know you already know this, but I like you.. a lot," Akaashi stops for a moment, looking down because he knows how red his face is, "I know Kuroo-san already told you but I needed to tell you myself. Along with us all being together.. I wanted you to know that I brought up the idea."

Bokuto stares at him with a blank face, so Akaashi keeps talking, "I didn't imagine this all to go down the way it is, it feels so messy. It probably sounds like my feelings or.. our feelings aren't for real."

Bokuto stares for a couple more seconds before finally speaking up, "It doesn't sound like that at all, Akaashi," Bokuto smiles, "You're just thinking about it too much!"

Akaashi looks up at him, and cant help but smile also when he sees Bokuto's beaming expression.

"I love both of you guys so much, and I don't think there's much I can do to further prove my point by just speaking," Bokuto starts rambling, "Of course, even in my wildest dreams I would have never imagined this to be real, but I'm so happy it is!"

"I think it's about time we shut him up," Kuroo says, pretending to be bored with what Bokuto is saying, "Right, Akaashi?"

Akaashi takes a moment to catch Kuroo's drift, and suddenly nods eagerly.

"Huh? What are you guys.." Bokuto begins to ask, but trails off as soon as Kuroo inches towards him, and grasps Bokuto's shirt with one hand, and kisses him deeply.

Akaashi watches with wide eyes, the image in front of him definitely cannot be real.

Kuroo pulls away, shaking his head, "Man, what am I doing? Akaashi, get over here and kiss this man," Kuroo stands up, and walks a few feet to push Akaashi towards Bokuto, "This is the moment you two have been waiting for."

Akaashi hides his face in his hands, feeling extremely embarrassed for some reason, but Bokuto has no hesitations. With one swift movement, he lift's Akaashi's face up, removing his hands from his face and finally kissing him.

Akaashi melts immediately, kissing him back. Kuroo watches them with satisfaction, while also wishing he was somehow a part of this.

Bokuto and Akaashi will eventually leave Kuroo's house, and go home. But, they go home now with two more boyfriends than when they arrived.

-  
✧Oikawa ✰ ♡ 's Kingdom

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: seriously tho what happened its been like 2 hours where yall attttttttttttttttt

Ushijima: I just finished practicing.

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: odd flex

baby girl: that was kinda mean.............

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: SAYS YOU

seijou maggot: calm down captain ):I

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: IM BEING TARGETED 

sexy kitty: as you SHOULD be

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: where the fuck have you been

bowl: no where

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: you two are definitely hiding something.......

baby girl: theres always something going with those two

sexy kitty: SAYS YOU

baby girl: WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN

sexy kitty: you and ur lil boy fren always doing sum....

baby girl: who might that be

Ushijima: I believe he is referring to Yahaba-kun of Seijou 

baby girl: imagine going to seijou

seijou maggot: ...

baby girl: sorry..

baby girl: だいすき やはば

seijou maggot: oh

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: OH!

baby girl: jk pranked

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: fuck

bowl: okay anyway

bowl: EVERYONE GATHER

taylor swift: dont worry we're all here

sexy kitty: oh man are we really doing this now

bowl: yes

your dad: Is this actually important?

bowl: YES

party dude: i have several predictions for what could be going on

baby girl: me too

party dude: i wont say tho..

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: uh

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i have no idea wtf is going on and i ak scared 

sexy kitty: its okay my friend

futa COOCHIE: the suspense is killing me man

sexy kitty: akaashi?

Akaashi Keiji: Yes

sexy kitty: oh okay making sure youre here too

bowl: okay guys you ready?

seijou maggot: what is happening

sexy kitty: ready

Akaashi Keiji: Ready

baby girl: tf is happening

Shit: I'm starting to think this is some sort of prank

seijou maggot: a very poorly put together prank

bowl: Akaashi!

sexy kitty: Bokuto!

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: what the hell

futa COOCHIE: shhhh lets just see what happens

Akaashi Keiji: and Kuroo-san

bowl: are!

sexy kitty: all!

Akaashi Keiji: dating!

your dad: damn

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: its about fucking time

baby girl: you announced that as if we didnt know y'all were fucking

bowl: WH-WHAT

Akaashi Keiji: ...

sexy kitty: we were not!

your dad: Please keep this PG

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: well now that thats taken care of....

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i think its yahaba-kun and shirabu-kun's turn to come out! :D

baby girl: ....

Akaashi Keiji: Knew it

seijou maggot: no- no were not

seijou maggot: SHHT UP AKKASHI WERE NOT TOGETHER

baby girl: ....

Akaashi Keiji: 

party dude: that awko taco moment when

seijou maggot: you guys are tew much for me im headin to kyous 

baby girl: kyou?

seijou maggot: kyoutani! 

baby girl: i thought we were besties...... snif snif

seijou maggot: WE ARE WE ARE!

seijou maggot: we can hang out next week if you want!

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: awwwww

bowl: this is so sweet

sexy kitty: bokuto hold me!

Akaashi Keiji: ...

bowl: YOU TOO AKAASHI

Akaashi Keiji: That's what I thought

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: damn when akaashi become that BITCH tho

seijou maggot: for realllll i stan tho

Akaashi Keiji: As you should

sexy kitty: you tell em gurl

futa COOCHIE: anyway.. can we PLEASE switch to a subject matter that ushiwaka moniwa and daichi would participate in because theyre so fun

Ushijima: I am always in the conversation 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: shut up

your dad removed ✧oikawa ✰ ♡ from the group

seijou maggot: LOL

your dad: Why do you want us to talk more?

your dad: Also I don't think Moniwa is ever here

taylor swift: unfortunate ༼ つ ⱺ_ⱺ ༽つ

party dude: the topic will now be....

sexy kitty: uh

futa COOCHIE: volleyball?

taylor swift: YEAH

your dad: Good sport

Ushijima: I agree.

Shit: Indeed.

bowl: ah yes the sport we all play here

seijou maggot: can oikawa-san come back yet

your dad: No

your dad: Anyway, I think volleyball is a great sport, I am glad to have this shared interest with you all.

taylor swift: it is also a great way to distract yourself from your other problems 

sexy kitty: yes! i almost forgot about my 2.8 GPA!

Akaashi Keiji: I 100% agree with your thesis, Kuroo-san. I also believe that the ball used itself is a metaphor for the hardships we all face in life. Furthermore, we can all see a bit of ourself whilst looking at the volleyball, sharing the crippling pain with your teammates for a moment, bringing us closer and our team will better itself in time.

baby girl: damn 

bowl: my gpa is 2.6!

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: are you guys okay

baby girl: my gpa is 3.95

sexy kitty: we get it youre smart shit boy 

seijou maggot: s-shit boy 

baby girl: EMWHAR DOES THAT EVEB MEAN

sexy kitty: shiratorizawa** sorry. 

your dad: Good one, Kuroo

bowl: OYA

sexy kitty: OYA

Akaashi Keiji: OYA

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: stop that

sexy kitty: make out with me akaashi 

baby girl: IM OUT

seijou maggot: you horny motherfuckers

bowl: shouldnt you be gone by now i thought you were going to kyous 😍😍😍😍

seijou maggot: indeed i am bokuto san):(

baby girl: ;-;

seijou maggot: love you baby girl

baby girl: i uhhh 

seijou maggot: ;)

baby girl: jsjejjs

ssxy kitty: yoooo.........

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: nice.

sexy kitty: somethings happening here.

your dad: What is it, Kuroo

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: shh

bowl: im lost you guys are too much

Akaashi Keiji: inch resting

-  
At Kyoutani’s House:

“So what’s with you and Shiratorizawa?” Kyoutani asks as the two sit on the floor and play a random board game.

“What do you mean?” Yahaba asks innocently.

“You know what I mean,” Kyoutani mutters angrily.

“Nothing is going on, we’re just friends,” Yahaba explains, feeling a bit more dominant over Kyoutani.

“I wanna know how,” Kyoutani growls, looking away.

“Well, I was added to this group chat one day with all the captains and then the next captains, right?” Yahaba says as he makes his move in the game, “Then, Shirabu and I decided we can be friends despite being on the teams we are. Now, we’ve been hanging out and he’s really cool. I like him a lot.”

“Jesus, keep your shirt on, would you?” Kyoutani rolls his eyes.

“What’re you saying?” Yahaba tilts his head.

“Are you into him?” 

“No..” Yahaba says, unsure, “What’s it to you?”

“Nothing, nothing.”

“Are you jealous of our friendship? Oh my god, you are,” It was Yahaba’s turn to roll his eyes at him, “Seriously, Kyou, just because I started hanging out with a new friend doesn’t mean I’ll stop coming by your place. I’m sitting here right now, aren’t I?”

“Hey! I never said I was jealous,” Kyoutani growls.

“Doesn’t mean you aren’t! You’re making it obvious, anyway.”

“Whatever..” Kyoutani looks away again. 

-

sexy kitty added your dad, ✧oikawa ✰ ♡, Akaashi Keiji, bowl to a new group

sexy kitty: guys i think i discovered something

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: what is it kuroo and why did you add us to a new group to tell us

bowl: tell us kuroo!!

your dad: I am intrigued as well

sexy kitty: i think shirabu-kun might like yahaba-kun

Akaashi Keiji: That was obvious enough, Kuroo-san

sexy kitty: you really think so?

bowl: WAIT REALLY??

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: you guys are dumb 

your dad: Oh... I don’t think I would have guessed

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: kuroo how could you even tell?? you too akaashi 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i dont really think it was that obvious...

bowl: well akaashi knows like everything so

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: youre just blinded by your love for him bokuto

bowl: no im not!

sexy kitty: uh i dont know how i could tell i just kinda felt like sum was up ngl

your dad: Now that you say that, I just remembered how Shirabu’s mood kind of changed after Yahaba mentioned going to Mad Dog’s 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: period!

sexy kitty: he also got kinda flustery like after yahaba said love you

sexy kitty: but i mean it could be nothing

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: kuroo youre literally right i thought i made it clear 

sexy kitty: OH

your dad: Oh Kuroo 

bowl: yay! so are we gonna set them up or

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: nah we’ll just have to wait and see. i already talked with shirabu-kun, and i know for a fact yahaba will confess eventually 

Akaashi Keiji: For a fact?

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: yahaba tries to be so cool but i can see right through him

bowl: hmmm.... alright..

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: plus! theyre hanging out soon apparently so there should be some more deets soon

sexy kitty: wait but i dont even know any og deets is there something im missing

bowl: please stop using the word deets

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: quick summary, when they hung out they slept in the same bed (yahabas decision), he got shirtless because it was “hot” and they like cuddled a lot or something who knows

sexy kitty: hmmm........

Akaashi Keiji: Gay

your dad: A-AKAAASHI

Akaashi Keiji: Yes?

sexy kitty: “hot” mhm mhm 

bowl: yes “hot” 

your dad: I give up with you people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! 😍


	8. eeee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this shit got sappy real quick

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: can i just say

Ushijima: No.

sexy kitty: DAMN USHIWAKA SHUT HIS ASS DOWN

baby girl: FINALLY

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: WHY AM I BEING ATTACKED 

bowl: what were you gonna say huh?? that you and iwa-chan are the best couple! 

sexy kitty: if thats what you were going to say youre wrong

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: thats......... not what i was gonna say........

bowl: it definitely was

seijou maggot: guys let the man speak!!

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: thank you yahaba-kun!

futa COOCHIE: its fucking 10 PM why are you guys still up i expect half of yall to be asleep

taylor swift: ya for real we need the beauty sleep to play volleyball at max power!

sexy kitty: you say that except youre all awake as well

sexy kitty: sounds suspicious to me comrade

bowl: i agree comrade situation a lil sus

sexy kitty: i l**e you

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: lime? doesnt really make sense to me

baby girl: no you got it all wrong it means lake

party dude: lake? no no not that

party dude: its lube

bowl:

sexy kitty:

taylor swift: oh i get it because hes lubin him up

sexy kitty: 

futa COOCHIE: right right

seijou maggot: the grammar is definitely off but the message still makes sense yeah 

baby girl: i agree with your thesis

bowl: kuroo should we head out

sexy kitty: yeah b*be lets get outta here 

seijou maggot: odd spelling of boob but suit yourself

bowl: KUROO WHYD YOU DO IT AGAIN

sexy kitty: beCAUSE! we have younger audiences and we cant be dropping so many adult terms in this chat

bowl: i cant argue with that sorry h***y

bowl: its okay we'll endure the bullying

baby girl: whatever you say horny

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i think he meant hammy, referring to kuroo's thick thighs

your dad: Since when did anyone in volleyball have thicker thighs than me?

party dude: OPE

futa COOCHIE: yeah you definitely cant argue with that 

bowl: damn just thinking about daichis sweet thighs mmm

sexy kitty: is this your way of telling me you wanna break up????

bowl: bby pls no i djdnt mean jt like that

sexy kitty: are you trying to distance yourself and hang out with daichis thighs more to try and send me a message because if it is message is received!!!

bowl: KUROO NO

bowl: I LOVE YOU

bowl: BRO

sexy kitty: whatever):(

bowl: akaashi and i can take you to mcdonalds :,)?

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: this is oddly endearing 

taylor swift: fr tho

sexy kitty: bro i love mcdonalds that shit slaps

bowl: what do you say dawg :,D

sexy kitty: god dammit baby 

sexy kitty: i fucking love you

baby girl: why was that kinda cute 

your dad: For once, I actually have no complaints

futa COOCHIE: except wheres our mans akaashi???

bowl: he goes to bed at 7:30

seijou maggot: y-youre joking right

bowl: nope! my bb gets the 12 hours of sleep he deserves :)

sexy kitty: hes my bb too ):(

bowl: our bby* kaash

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: im learning too much unwanted information about you people

sexy kitty: aw we all love you too oikawa 

baby girl: yay for oikawa san!

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i dont know you people

party dude: okay can we all agree that when our whole squad meets up some day that we will make sure to embarrass oikawa in public as much as possible

futa COOCHIE: all in favor say aye!

bowl: aye!

sexy kitty: aye!

Ushijima: Aye

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: SHUT YOUR WHORE MOUTH USHIWAKA

baby girl: aye

your dude: Aye

taylor swift: aye! i would do that anyway

party dude: thats on period luv

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: now i know who i will not be meeting up with in the near future....

sexy kitty: ¯\\_─ل͜─_/¯

-

Akaashi Keiji: Can I just say

party dude: you can say anhthing any time anywhere akaashi you are beautiful 

Akaashi Keiji: I

baby girl: thats an oh damn moment i think

Ushijima: Oh damn

baby girl: WE GOT THE OH DAMN 

seijou maggot: im so happy for you baby

baby girl: w-w-

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: why is his name baby girl again

sexy kitty: GUYS AKAASHI IS TRYING TO SPEAK HERE >:((((((((((

Akaashi Keiji: Thank you, Kuroo-san

sexy kitty: muah

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: eye roll

Akaashi Keiji: I just needed to say

Akaashi Keiji: Bokuto is the best ace and strongest man I've ever known

taylor swift: aw thats so sweet

your dad: I admire the way you speak your mind, Akaashi and you are not afraid to express your love!

sexy kitty: me next akaashi!

bowl: dont talk to me.

Ushijima: Oh damn

baby girl: TWO OH DAMNS

baby girl: im skrry

sexy kitty: dude bo whats the matter

bowl: ..

Akaashi Keiji: He's mad because he was out of it today at practice. And he still wont snap out of it

seijou maggot: *cricket noises*

bowl: SHUT UR WHORE MOUTH

sexy kitty: BO CALM DOWN

Akaashi Keiji: So now he's in a mood 

bowl: i am NOT in a mood you guys dont care about my feelings

your dad: That is not true, Bokuto

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: true

sexy kitty: bruh 

futa COOCHIE: i mean

baby girl: ..he said sum

Akaashi Keiji: It's okay, everyone. Just don't talk to him he'll get over it in the meantime

party dude: ight bet

sexy kitty: omg guys kenma is wearing this huge sweatshirt and it looks so cute 

bowl: oh so youre cheating on me now

Akaashi Keiji: So you're cheating on me?

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: BAHAHAHDHA

futa COOCHIE: VRHEHAIW

your dad: 😳

sexy kitty: WAIT NO I DIDNT MEAN IT LIEK THA

sexy kitty: i thought we all mutually agreed here that kenma is adorable 

Akaashi Keiji: I don't remember discussing this.

sexy kitty: baby please

your dad: To be fair, I don't remember us all talking about Kenma being adorable before

Akaashi Keiji: Thank you, Daichi-san.

Akaashi Keiji: You know, Daichi-san has been looking pretty cute lately not that I like him or anything I just thought we all agreed he was cute

sexy kitty: OKAYYYYY NOW YOURE JUST BEING MEAN :,((((((

Akaashi Keiji: I know

sexy kitty: heart you :(

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: this is painful to watch

bowl: do you- do you heart me too kuroo 

sexy kitty: hm depends

baby girl: JUST TELL HIM YOU LOVE HIM GOD DAMMIT

bowl: depends on what

sexy kitty: if youre gonna stop acting like a baby or not 

bowl: i- i guess i could lighten up

sexy kitty: thats better

sexy kitty: wuv you

bowl: wuv you too

seijou maggot: keep it in ur pants guys jeez

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: honestly 

sexy kitty: whatd i even SAY bro

baby girl: yeah in ur pants 

seijou maggot: oh baby girl

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: this is gay

seijou maggot: we gotta work on your sassy comments gurl

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: please teach him well yahaba-kun 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: ;)

baby girl: what was the winky face for

party dude: this is tew much dawg im out

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: good

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i dont even know you 

party dude: i-i thought we had something

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: nope. im ditching your ass

party dude: did i show you my tongue piercing tho

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i do not recall

party dude sent an image 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: okay nvm you can stay

sexy kitty: damn

sexy kitty: anyway

your dad: This has been an eventful chat.

Akaashi Keiji: Indeed

sexy kitty: oh no are you guys leaving us D:

Akaashi Keiji: I'd never leave you, honey

sexy kitty: AHHHH

bowl: FUCK ME

seijou maggot: OKAY DAMN

your dad: -.-

sexy kitty: whats the problem daichi you jealous of my hot boyfriend

bowl: yeah you jealous!

your dad: I am not

Akaashi Keiji: You should be. You're missing out

baby girl: okay genuinely asking 

baby girl: did someone give akaashi drugs why is he like this so sudden

your dad: I am concerned too

sexy kitty: i dig it

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: okay thats enough im going to sleep

Ushijima: Goodnight, Oikawa 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: ..

-

sexy kitty: so guess who just went to bokutos house only to find that akaashi is also here without me

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: sometimes the side chick isnt a chick

taylor swift: wow that sucks bro wanna come over to my place we can cuddle

seijou maggot: i feel so bad for you 

futa COOCHIE: ya know what kuroo lets get together we can just have a day to ourselves, go to the mall and the salon 

your dad: What the hell

sexy kitty: i accept all of your requests to hang out. that'll show them ):(

party dude: wait so where are you now

sexy kitty: im standing outside

sexy kitty: they wont even come and get me 

sexy kitty: i can see them kissing through the window

baby girl: damn this is so sad

sexy kitty: its so cold outside

sexy kitty: i think my dick is gonna freeze off

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: oh no thats awful maybe you should send some pictures so that we can see if its gonna be okay

sexy kitty: might as well.....

baby girl: wait-

sexy kitty: I SAID I MIGHT AS WELL

futa COOCHIE: WHAT IS HAPPENING 

sexy kitty: I SAID I MIGHT. AS. WELL

bowl: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD KUROO GET BACK IN HERE ALREADY

bowl: AND DO NOT SEND EVERYONE A PICTURE OF YOUR DICK

sexy kitty: oh look who finally joined the chat did you accidentally swallow akaashi and thats why you two arent kissing anymore

seijou maggot: oh damn

taylor swift: damn when did kuroo get more petty than me

bowl: oh my god kuroo he was there before you because we came to my house right after school you dumbass >:I

sexy kitty: oh yeah

sexy kitty: okay guys disregard everything i said earlier im headin back in

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: damn i was kinda ready to beat bokuto and akaashis ass

taylor swift: i was kinda ready to swoop in and steal kuroo for myself 

party dude: wait thats what i was gonna do...

futa COOCHIE: okay no that was my plan

taylor swift: woah woah woah why do you think YOU can steal kuroo youre just a second year

futa COOCHIE: a second year that can work thejr way into your heart in an instant >:(

your dad: Please stop fighting about who would get to steal Kuroo hypothetically 

your dad: Because it would be me

party dude: OH HELL NO 

Shit: Daichi-san aren't you trying to get with that brown haired girl?

your dad: I am keeping my options open

futa COOCHIE: BUT KUROO IS TAKEN 

taylor swift: damn daichi you really tryna homewreck out here

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: oh damn..

your dad: NO

your dad: Kuroo I am joking

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: kuroo isnt in the chat rn?

your dad: I am saying that for when he reads the chat

baby girl: if you get lucky he wont

seijou maggot: but you know who will?

your dad: who?

seijou maggot: probably akaashi

baby girl: oooh! youre right and akaashis a jelly hoe

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: akaashis literally gonna eat ur ass daichi you better leave the country

your dad: You're right. I'm leaving, guys.

your dad: It was nice meeting you all.

*hours later*

bowl: wow i check my phone to 398 unread messages, and then read them to find that NONE of you are concerned that i would also eat your ass if you tried to steal kuroo from me?? >:((

sexy kitty: they probably dont find you as intimidating as akaashi bro

bowl: bro..

sexy kitty: step up your game bro

bowl: oh so you think im weak?????

sexy kitty: i didn't say that baby

bowl: true 

bowl: i love you bro

sexy kitty: i love you too dawg

Akaashi Keiji: i love you too man

sexy kitty: ODMEJEHWJ AKAJSHS

your dad: That's awkward 

bowl: when did daichi get here

sexy kitty: wait this isnt our groupchat

bowl: bro i opened up the conversation with why didnt anyone talk about me

sexy kitty: oh yeah

sexy kitty: where is everyone

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: most of us are asleep or WERE asleep

bowl: why you awake then

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: because you guys mf notifications kept going off

Akaashi Keiji: Doesn't your phone have do not disturb 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: ...

sexy kitty: go back to sleep oikawa 

your dad: Why are you guys online so late?

seijou maggot: yeah whats up guys

sexy kitty: ayeeee yahaba-kun 

seijou maggot: wassup

bowl: i just dropped akaashi and kuroo off at home

seijou maggot: bro its... 1AM why didnt you let them sleep over so you guys could cuddle all night

bowl: well akaashi has to work tomorrow morning and kuroo insisted that if we all couldnt cuddle then none of us will

sexy kitty: thats true i did say that

seijou maggot: rip akaashi

Akaashi Keiji: I'm going to kill myself

sexy kitty: honey no

your dad: Is something wrong, Akaashi?

sexy kitty: no he just hates his job

Akaashi Keiji: Yeah

your dad: Quit

Akaashi Keiji: I wish

bowl: bby you can get through this :,(

Akaashi Keiji: I'll cry

seijou maggot: woah woah woah this is strictly a NO akaashi cry zone

your dad: Agreed.

seijou maggot: i cant even imagine akaashi having any other state than the chill one he's in

Akaashi Keiji: I don't cry often.

bowl: facts! i cry to akaashi a lot but i only say him cry once

bowl: like EVER

sexy kitty: wait really

sexy kitty: bokuto i definitely didnt know you cried ALL the time thats so weird

bowl: ahahahhahaha you think youre so funny dont you ):(

bowl: get it guys its because i cry a lot ):(

your dad: It's okay to cry Bokuto

sexy kitty: dint encourage him he cries over the stupidest things

your dad: I'm sure the things he cries over isn't stupid

sexy kitty: if i recall correctly he cried two days ago because he realized snails will never know what its like to go fast

Akaashi Keiji: I can confirm that happened.

bowl: ok wai-

your dad: Oh-

sexy kitty: he also cried when he found out that we dont need our tail bones and was upset that he never had the chance to

sexy kitty: grow a tail 

your dad: Okay, I see your point 

bowl: WE MIGHT AS WELL BE DEVOLVING!! OUR ANCESTORS HAVE TAILS BUT WE DONT

bowl: SO UNFAIR

bowl: you know if i had a tail that would be so cool because i could like work it out to be really strong and just hang from stuff

sexy kitty: ..

Akaashi Keiji: that shit dont even make no fucking sense

seijou maggot: AHAHAHA

your dad: Okay you guys need to sleep

your dad: Especially you, Akaashi

Akaashi Keiji: dont tell me what to do dad

your dad: .

bowl: akaashi i love you but please go to bed

sexy kitty: i actually agree with bokuto for once pls

Akaashi Keiji: Fine. I’ll be visiting the two of you after my shift. 

sexy kitty: no we will visit YOU

bowl: yeah ):(

Akaashi Keiji: K

Akaashi Keiji: Goodnight

sexy kitty: gn baby

bowl: goodnight :,( <3

your dad: Sleep well, Akaashi. 

seijou maggot: yeah! perseverance!

bowl: bro kuroo canbi just say how much i love you because i know im like so much more ridiculous compared to you and dumb all the time

bowl: but like we vibe all the time and i dont understand

bowl: bro how youre so smart but dont even show that side of you

sexy kitty: bro..

bowl: youre so amazzing at everything and im sonhappy were dating now because now were bros for life

sexy kitty: aw

your dad: Where did this come from all of a sudden???

bowl: i just realzie how lucky i am to have my bro kuroo and my man akaashi in my life i love them both so much

bowl: bro i dont think you even realize how shitty my life would be without you in it

sexy kitty: bokuto

bowl: id do anything for you kuroo i love you

seijou maggot: this is so sweet im going to cry

sexy kitty: bokuto what is with you all of a sudden why are you getting so mushy 

bowl: i dont know i just started thinking about what my life would be like if you and akaashi werent in it and it makes me so sad

bowl: i dont even wanna know what it would be like bro

sexy kitty: i feel the same way bokuto. im sure akaashi does too. 

sexy kitty: you really are my bro for life even if i dont want you to be huh

bowl: you cant get rid of me kuroo ;)

sexy kitty: yeah yeah 

sexy kitty: i love you too tho bro

sexy kitty: say that with my whole heart

seijou maggot: oh my god guys stop im sobbing

your dad: I am not crying like Yahaba is apparently, but I agree. You two are pretty much meant to be

sexy kitty: hey bokuto youre not drunk are you this seems a little random even for you

bowl: dude i swear im not

seijou maggot: hes definitely just getting the mega feels and so am i because you two need to stfu ):(((( 

sexy kitty: youre a G yahaba

seijou maggot: thank u

sexy kitty: bokuto wanna call

bowl: of course bro

seijou maggot: what about daichi and i :(

sexy kitty: fine fine

your dad: You know I really shouldnt

sexy kitty: nope you have to now

✧Oikawa ✰ ♡’s Kingdom is calling.....

There was the sound of sniffling coming from a couple ends of the line.

Daichi quickly realizes that he is the only one with his camera on, “Turn on your camera’s, you wusses.”

“This is embarrassing,” Kuroo says, “I was only prepared to talk with Bokuto.”

“Then why did you make me join this call too?” Daichi asks.

“Because Yahaba-kun wanted you to,” Kuroo says.

“I actually didn’t say that, but alright,” Yahaba says, his voice sounded a bit muffled.

“Yahaba, why don’t we let Bokuto and Kuroo talk for a bit..” Daichi suggests, “We’ll come back later. Or something.”

“Yeah, dont worry, I’ll still be awake,” Yahaba laughs, and immediately closes out of the call, along with Daichi.

“Bokuto?” Kuroo says, realizing he hasn’t said anything yet, “Are you there?”

“Yeah,” he says; and turns on his camera, revealing his face, obvious he was crying.

“Aw, Bo,” Kuroo frowns.

Bokuto laughs, hiding his face in his hand, and Kuroo smiles. 

It hurt him to see Bokuto cry for real. 

“I’m sorry,” Bokuto removes his hands away from his face, clearly wet with even more tears, “I don’t know how I ended up like this.”

“Bokuto, I know I’m constantly ripping on you, and we always mess around but I hope you know that every time I tell you I love you I mean it,” Kuroo looks down, “And I don’t think you’re stupid at all, I think you’re one of the smartest people I’ve met, actually. And like you said earlier, imagining what my life would be like right now without you is a thought I cant even fathom.”

“I wanna see you happy all the time, Bokuto,” Kuroo concludes.

Bokuto laughs again, “Like I said, I’d do anything for you,” Bokuto says, and looks back at his screen, “Dude, are you crying?”

“No..” Kuroo trails off, keeping his head hidden.

“Of course you are,” Bokuto smiles, “That’s the effect I have.”

Kuroo lifts his head, showing off his now puffed eyes, “You’re right.”

“I love you, Bokuto.”

“I cant say it enough, man. I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you gor reading! hoel you like thsi chapter


	9. MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!! (eve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fun christmas time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> of course i couldnt go without writing a cute lil holiday chapter w the boys here

bowl: HEY HEY HEY

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: hey?

futa COOCHIE: hey ;)

bowl: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE EVERYONE

bowl: you guys are all really cool!

bowl: for the most part

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: why do i feel like that was directed towards me...

seijou maggot: it probably was

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: :(

your dad: Merry Christmas Eve to you too,  
Bokuto

taylor swift: my inbox is open, so just drop off your presents to me whenever ^-^

sexy kitty: pffffft

Ushijima: That reminds me, Shirabu when would you like me to drop off your gift?

baby girl: NEVER

Akaashi Keiji: Oh damn

futa COOCHIE: dang shirabu who pissed in your cereal

Ushijima: Why don't you want my gift, Shirabu?

baby girl: i know you got me more pusheen shit

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i love pusheen!

baby girl: of course YOU DO

Ushijima: I'll drop it off by noon

baby girl: ...

baby girl: fine

seijou maggot: ill bring you my gift too!

baby girl: wait you got me a present

seijou maggot: OF COURSE!

baby girl: BUT I DIDNT GET YOU ANYTHING WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME

seijou maggot: ITS OKAY I WNATED TO GET YOH THIS

baby girl: UGHHHH

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: couples first quarrel

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: how cute

bowl: kuroo got me a gift card for mcdonalds!

taylor swift: im not gonna say thats a bad gift but

bowl: akaashi got me a blanket with his face printed on it!

sexy kitty: LISTEN I DIDNT ONLY GET HIM THE GIFT CARD

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: right right the gift card and the pack of condoms

bowl: no..............

bowl: they were flavored

baby girl: JFC

futa COOCHIE: WHAT IS WITH YOU HORNY MOTHERFUKERS

sexy kitty: HES JOKING

Akaashi Keiji: Yes, he is joking.

Akaashi Keiji: (wait kuroo is he joking?)

sexy kitty: (yeah i got him a new sexy pair of normal kneepads and candy even though hes already too fat)

bowl: wdym normal kneepads ):(

bowl: AND IM NOT FAT

bowl: youre jealous because im more muscular than youll ever be skinny penis

Akaashi Keiji: Babe....

sexy kitty: sweetie....

taylor swift: honey.....

Ushijima: Bitch

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: PSHAHAH

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: you really tried ushiwaka

bowl: whats wrong with my kneepads ):(

your dad: In the nicest way possible, Bokuto

your dad: They're ugly

sexy kitty: AAAHAHAH okay i wouldnt call them ugly but.... yeah. also never call me skinny penis again tsukishimas the only one you can rightfully call that

bowl: whatever ò-ó

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: anyway

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: rate the fit!

Akaashi Keiji: 6/10

Akaashi Keiji: Rating would be lower but Bokuto can sort of pull them off

bowl: hey! i pull them off perfectly!!

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: bokuto ive never seen you in person but i think i can judge exactly how bad your weird kneepads look

sexy kitty: its okay we love you babe

bowl: no you dont ...

Akaashi Keiji: Yes we do

bowl: hmpf

your dad: Bokuto, can I see the blanket Akaashi got you?

bowl: are you trying to steal my man

your dad: I

sexy kitty: i dont know if that blanket is appropriate... to send..

Ushijima: Why do you say that? I would actually like to see the blanket too

Akaashi Keiji: You'll regret saying that

Ushijima: Go on. Challenge me.

bowl: you asked for this

sexy kitty: everyone here is gonna get jealous of us

seijou maggot: why do you say that?

bowl sent a photo

Ushijima: Oh

Ushijima: Oh wow

baby girl: DAYUM AKAASHI

futa COOCHIE took a screenshot

futa COOCHIE: did i save that picture or did that picture save me

seijou maggot: ight who let akaashi look THAT good in a sailor school girl outfit

your dad: God himself.

sexy kitty: by any chance akaashi can you send me that photo so i can get myself a blanket like that

Akaashi Keiji: Dont worry, Kuroo yours is still being made

futa COOCHIE: where do you get blankets like that made just asking for research purposes

Akaashi Keiji: Walmart

taylor swift: kuroo can you send me your sexiest photo

bowl: ooh i got you

sexy kitty: NO

bowl: actually i just got a really good idea

bowl: akaashi can i speak to you for a moment.....

Akaashi Keiji: What is it?

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: oh god okay we get it you guys are gonna have sex

bowl: THAT WAS NOT MY IDEA

-  
(private message)

Akaashi Keiji: What is your idea, Bokuto-san

bowl: okay get this

bowl: we dress up kuroo

bowl: as a real sexy cat

Akaashi Keiji: Say no more

bowl: YAY

Akaashi Keiji: Then we'll make blankets right

bowl: oh for sure

-  
✧Oikawa ✰ ♡'s Kingdom

sexy kitty: yeah and so i said bro get over here and kiss him

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: that is so romantic

sexy kitty: i sense sarcasm

sexy kitty: or jealousy perhaps

seijou maggot: you better bet im jealous!!

futa COOCHIE: same!

futa COOCHIE: you guys are so cute together

sexy kitty: trust us we know

party dude: must be nice >:(((((

bowl: hey bro

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: speak of the devil -.-

sexy kitty: wassup bro

bowl: how would you feel about

bowl: [this](https://www.amazon.com/JustinCostume-Womens-Cosplay-Lingerie-Keyhole/dp/B01I6KHHKQ/ref=mp_s_a_1_3?dchild=1&keywords=sexy+cat&qid=1577299142&sr=8-3)

taylor swift: i love it. 100% yes

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: HOW ARE YOU PEOPLE SO SHAMELESS

futa COOCHIE: why you complaining tho 🤤

party dude: pls tell me you hit the wrong emoji

futa COOCHIE: i definitely did(nt)

sexy kitty: hmmmmmmmmmm......

bowl: pls say yes pls say yes

Akaashi Keiji: I've already ordered it off of Amazon you cant say no

sexy kitty: i definitely wasnt gonna say no anyway

bowl: thank god

seijou maggot: guys im heading to shirabus dorm now

seijou maggot: guess whos driving

seijou maggot sent a photo

seijou maggot: THIS LOSER

sexy kitty: he looks too focused on driving is he okay

seijou maggot: hes trying to prove to iwaizumi-san that he IS a trustworthy driver (hes not)

bowl: kinda seems like oikawa and iwaizumi are your parents

baby girl: they kinda are arent they?

seijou maggot: ..

futa COOCHIE: id love for iwaizumi-san to be my dad

Akaashi Keiji: Same

baby girl: you better not have gotten me something really expensive just to make me feel bad either

seijou maggot: aw i would have LOVED to do that except im broke

baby girl: i thought you had a job

futa COOCHIE: he was fired a month ago

seijou maggot: SHHHHHH

baby girl: oh wow really

baby girl: you literally worked at a.. convenience store bro

sexy kitty: how the hell did you get fired

sexy kitty: from your part time convenience store job youre like 14

seijou maggot: first of all im 16.. and it was because i let someone steal and didnt do anything about it

seijou maggot: a little over 10 times so

sexy kitty: LOLOL

party dude: BRUH

baby girl: i hate you

seijou maggot: ooh! look where i am guys

seijou maggot sent a photo

your dad: is that shirator- 🤢 shirator- i cant even say it

sexy kitty: damn daichi you sassy

Ushijima: I will pretend that did not offend me.

bowl: aw you hurt ushiwakas feelings :(

your dad: I'm sorry.

Ushijima: Tendou says I shouldn't forgive you

baby girl: guys yahaba is trying to come in my room should i let him

sexy kitty: nah

futa COOCHIE: he got presents doe

seijou maggot: babe please let me in

bowl: 😳

baby girl: SHDJSHSH

taylor swift: AHSHAHA

Ushijima: Did you two start dating?

baby girl: NO. WE DID NOT.

your dad: Shirabu, please calm down

seijou maggot: lemme in

Ushijima: Please let him inside, I can hear him pounding on your door from my room.

baby girl: ....

bowl: let him in!

party dude: mans just wants to give you his present!

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: this is so dumb i cant believe i have to stand inside this lame building and wait for shirabus baby ass to get out here

baby girl: merry christmas to you too oikawa-san!

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: get out here

seijou maggot: ill start crying if you dont

futa COOCHIE: yahaba i will gladly accept your gift if shirabu wont

seijou maggot: really thank you so much futacoochie ill be right over

Akaashi Keiji: I dont think his name is actually spelt-

sexy kitty: shhh dont tell him

baby girl: FINE ill let you in

futa COOCHIE: aw :,c

seijou maggot: FINALLY

Ushijima: I suppose I will stop by as well.

bowl: i cant believe im missing one of the coolest parties right now

sexy kitty: we can have a party at my place later ;))

sexy kitty: only you and akaashi are invited

bowl: isnt that a little mean :( i want everyone to come

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: ...

futa COOCHIE: bro are you-

party dude: really said sum

sexy kitty: IF YOU CATCH MY DRIFT COUGH COUGH

taylor swift: its ight kuroo ill replace him for you real quick

sexy kitty: no shush

party dude: im always available too if youre not into snakes

taylor swift: damn :,(

bowl: what drift? are we going surfing

bowl: thats a surfing term right akaashi

Akaashi Keiji: Probably

sexy kitty: god damn it bokuto i just want you guys in my ROOM

bowl: OH

your dad: That was rather explicit

sexy kitty: you wanna see explicit daichi .

your dad: On second thought..

Akaashi Keiji: Just wait until the Amazon package comes in

bowl: HELL YEAH

sexy kitty: youll love it daichi ;))

your dad: By that time I will have removed myself from this chat. If I have time I will remove myself from this world too.

taylor swift: ngl daichi kinda vibing with that idea

seijou maggot: guys he loves me present!

sexy kitty: does he actually or are you lying

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: hes not. i think hes about to cry or something

your dad: Damn what did you get him

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: he gave him his jersey from last year...

Akaashi Keiji: That’s gay

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: very

bowl: aw thats cute

party dude: get me a mans like yahaba smh

your dad: Super cute!

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: oh wait theres more

taylor swift: just watching this conversation happen got me all jelly ):(

sexy kitty: dont you have a girlfriend?

taylor swift: she doesnt like me like that

taylor swift: anymore

sexy kitty: damn bro

taylor swift: its okay tho

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: its a picture frame with a photo of them

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: okay thats cute

bowl: so cute!!! 😭😭

Akaashi Keiji: Wow and I cant believe all Bokuto got me was a pair of those ugly kneepads so that we can match

bowl: DONT FORGET ABOUT THE ONSIE

your dad: You got Akaashi a onsie

Akaashi Keiji: I would rather not speak of it

sexy kitty: WDYM ITS SO CUTEEEEE

futa COOCHIE: pls send i want to know what were all talking about here

Akaashi Keiji: dont

sexy kitty sent a photo

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: IS THAT AN OWL ONESIE

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i love it

party dude: HOLY SHIT

bowl: KUROO WHEND YOU GET THAT PIC AND WHY DIDNT YOU SEND IT TO ME INSTANTLY

sexy kitty: IM SORRY BRO

your dad: Thats cute

Akaashi Keiji: Its not

sexy kitty: babe even kenma said it was adorable so you know were talkin facts here

Akaashi Keiji: ..

Akaashi Keiji: tell kenma to suck my dick

sexy kitty: he’ll definitely appreciate that

your dad: Wait Akaashi I have just one more question then

your dad: What did Kuroo give you

sexy kitty: ;)

sexy kitty: :PP

sexy kitty: 8====D

bowl bro youre JOKING

Akaashi Keiji: A stuffed cat and a sympathetic message before I opened Bokutos gift about the kneepads

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: a stuffed cat? pfft lame

sexy kitty: you wanna die

bowl: akaashi was actually quite surprised!

bowl sent a photo

bowl: look at how cute he is

futa COOCHIE: THAT THING IS HUGE GOOD LORD

sexy kitty: my babies get the greatest

bowl: you didnt get me a giant stuffed cat....

sexy kitty: because youre not a baby

sexy kitty: akaashi is

sexy kitty: you get boring grown up gifts like socks

bowl: mean!

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: damn you guys really are an old married couple

baby girl: guys were back!

seijou maggot: wassup

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: were all in the same room

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: ...

Ushijima: Yes, I can feel the awkward tension.

bowl: I WANNA SEE THE PHOTO OF YOU GUYS

seijou maggot: GOTCHU

sexy kitty: did he put ur jersey on yet please say yes

seijou maggot sent a photo

bowl: THATS SO CUTE

seijou maggot: i took it when we hung out a couple weeks back

seijou maggot: he didnt know ;)

party dude: is that why hes about to take off his shirt in the background

seijou maggot: he just punched me

seijou maggot: yes

baby girl: such a creep ):|

baby girl: but i love it

your dad: Did you open Ushiwakas gift yet?

baby girl: yes!

baby girl: its a pink pusheen blanket

sexy kitty: i expected nothing less from ushijima

Ushijima: :)

taylor swift: awwww

seijou maggot: cute photo coming quick

seijou maggot sent a photo

sexy kitty: HE PUT THE SHIRT ON!!

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: hes getting all red

bowl: ah young love

baby girl: i hate you guys

bowl: merry christmas!

your dad: I hope you guys have a good Christmas tomorrow, but I’ve got to go spend some family time now.

sexy kitty: bye daichi!

baby girl: were gonna go hang for a bit too!

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: against my will

Ushijima: We will have fun

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: shut ur bitch ass up

bowl: byee~~~~~~~~~ ;;););););

sexy kitty: what do you say guys

sexy kitty: party still on at my place

Akaashi Keiji: Of course

bowl: yay! bye everyone else! have a save christmas <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas and happy holidays! <3


	10. 10101010101010

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it has arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (CHAPTER 381 SPOILERS LOLLLL))⚠️⚠️
> 
> YOOOOOOOOOO I CANNOT BELIEVE BOTH OF MY AKAASHI HEADCANONS FROM THIS FIC HAVE BECOME TRUE WITHIN JUST HIS CHARACTER REVEAL IN CH 381  
1\. THE G L A S S E S 
> 
> 2\. BEING A WEEB  
explanation for this one: now...... just because he works for shonen doesnt make him a weeb but like... it also totally does whether or not thats what he even wanted to work for so it counts

Akaashi Keiji: It has arrived

baby girl: what came?

party dude: akaashi kinda freaky lately who knows

sexy kitty: wait is it what i think it is

seijou maggot: i wanna know .

Akaashi Keiji: It's exactly what you think it is

bowl: OYAOYAOYAOYAIYA

taylor swift: wait a damn minute are we talking about what i think we are-

sexy kitty: daishou what do you think hes talking about because i have an idea but i dont know for sure

taylor swift: right right me too thats what im saying i dont really know for sure either

sexy kitty: yeah yeah what are your thoughts

your dad: Would the two of you shut up

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: akaashi-kun just tell us

Akaashi Keiji sent a photo

sexy kitty: oh its- its that

bowl: SEXY CAT KUROO IS HAPPENING FOR REAL!!

taylor swift: HELL YES

sexy kitty: OH GOD 

futa COOCHIE: ah yes, my favorite mornings are waking up to treasure like this

your dad: It's 5 oclock at night?

futa COOCHIE: potato potato

your dad: Sure..

bowl: you nervous tetsu :)

sexy kitty: hell no

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: you dont sound very confident :)

sexy kitty: ill rock yalls world

seijou maggot: you say that if you arent already the sexiest human being to land on this earth

Akaashi Keiji: Keep it in your pants, Yahaba

seijou maggot: SAYS YOU

bowl: got him there

bowl: me too actually

sexy kitty: shut up both of you

sexy kitty: and thank you yahaba-kun i know i am

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: what about me...

baby girl: no

futa COOCHIE: no offense oikawa youre hot but not like.. sexy hot

baby girl: ^^^ you also dont have the same sexy aura and presence and kuroo-san does. his personality on its own is enough. 

bowl: yep.

Akaashi Keiji: Exactly.

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: YOU GUYS DONT HAVE TONBE SO MEANNNNN

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: at least Iwa-chan♡ thinks im sexy

seijou maggot: does he tho

sexy kitty: i think iwaizumi just pities him

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: RUDE

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: YOURE WRONG TOO

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: we are in love

sexy kitty: lololol

bowl: ok forget about oikawa and iwaizumi we have bigger and more important business to take care of here

futa COOCHIE: yeah?

sexy kitty: ...

bowl: akaashi

bowl: kuroo and i will be over in approximately 2 minutes.

sexy kitty: im not even dressed

bowl: what do you have to be dressed for?

taylor swift: LMAO

Akaashi Keiji: I'll be waiting

your dad: This is highly inappropriate but I'm honestly here for it now.

sexy kitty: you'll be impressed daichi

Shit: Ooh, so impressed Sugawara senpai will be jealous

your dad: Wait why would Suga be jealous

futa COOCHIE: you guys are dating remember

your dad: No we're not-

sexy kitty: shit youre not

Shit: Abort abort abort

your dad: .....................................

sexy kitty: hey bo why dont you come pick me up now....

bowl: good idea

baby girl: that sounds like the best option for you guys right about now

seijou maggot: wait.

seijou maggot: wait a SECOND

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: whats the urgency yahaba-kun

seijou maggot: were definitely having a group call with kuroo-san..... right..

bowl: HEY! you people all have forgotten that akaashi and i are the ones dating kuroo here

your dad: And what about it.

sexy kitty: oh we'll have a call yahaba-kun ;)

seijou maggot: I MEANT WITH EVERYONE 

sexy kitty: of course of course

bowl: I

sexy kitty: dont worry about it kou we'll have plenty of time alone

bowl: :,(

Akaashi Keiji: Just pick the boy up already

-

bowl: guys i think we need to appreciate akaashis room for a second because its adorable

baby girl: i can imagine it is

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: nononono that hot motherfucker cannot have a better room than me too 

seijou maggot: oikawa your room has no personality other than your blanket with an alien on it and your led lights

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: yeah? well i bet akaashi doesnt have led lights. which are obviously the coolest 𓃡 you could have

bowl: no he doesnt but he has these really cool led globes 🤤

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: dammit that is cool

futa COOCHIE: can we get a room tour akaashi

bowl: WAIT! i havent even told you guys the best part yet!

taylor swift: i can hear oikawas heavy angry breathing through the screen

bowl: actually wait ill just send a picture

bowl sent a photo

party dude: akaashi is straight vibing 

taylor swift: he really be sittin tho

futa COOCHIE: DAMN guys who thought akaashi was a weeb this whole time 

baby girl: not me but im into it.

Akaashi Keiji: .

Akaashi Keiji: I'm gay and introverted what did you expect

seijou maggot: i guess you have a point there how did we not see the signs

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: ):(

Akaashi Keiji: You tried your best, Oikawa-san

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: SHUT UPPP

Akaashi Keiji: Bokuto-san wont stop touching my things

taylor swift: tell him to get his damn hands off the todoroki figurine 

baby girl: Akaashi if youre looking for more cute shit to put in your room feel free to stop by dorm and take as much as you want

Ushijima: That one hurt

baby girl: feel free to take as much except the stuff ushijima-san gifted me

Akaashi Keiji: I will make sure to head your way

seijou maggot: to piggyback off of futakuchis earlier request: can we please get a room tour

Akaashi Keiji: Maybe

futa COOCHIE: akaashi all us second years are very serious anime watchers and now that we know youre one of us too we need this. this is very important.

Akaashi Keiji: I suppose

seijou maggot: just dont flex too hard 

Akaashi Keiji: No promise

baby girl: shit..

futa COOCHIE: got chills there 

Akaashi Keiji sent a photo

Akaashi Keiji: Figurines above bed

futa COOCHIE: notice how theyre all men 

Akaashi Keiji: And what about it

Akaashi Keiji sent a photo

Akaashi Keiji: Manga

seijou maggot: wait what happened to bokuto-san

Akaashi Keiji: He's helping Kuroo

futa COOCHIE: WAHHH IMPRESSIVE COLLECTION 

seijou maggot: it is isnt it 

seijou maggot: im jealous..

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: dont be jealous of him >:|

party dude: YO I JUST GOT HERE 

party dude: ugh i love ur room kaash

party dude: i cant have a room like that because i wont be able to attract the chicks 

party dude: why didnt god make me gay

baby girl: ha! must suck

seijou maggot: wait what

seijou maggot: you gay?

baby girl: uhhhh

Shit: I kinda thought everyone here was

futa COOCHIE: ennoshita really pops in with the tea huh

Ushijima: I do recall Shirabu announcing to everyone in the locker room that he was a homosexual last year.

baby girl: yeah 

seijou maggot: why didnt you tell me :(

baby girl: i thought it was obvious

seijou maggot: well then. 

Shit: No, it was obvious. 

baby girl: thank you ennoshita -0-

Akaashi Keiji: So moving on

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: yeah moving on. please flex on us more akaashi-kun 

Akaashi Keiji: Sure thing 

Akaashi Keiji sent a photo

Akaashi Keiji: My tv and switch

seijou maggot: how is your switch even adorable i dont understand

Akaashi Keiji: Its just a skin from amazon

futa COOCHIE: i appreciate the hello kitty figurines watching over you as you play smash

baby girl: dont you mean as he gets smashed

taylor swift: holy shit

party dude: HAHA

Akaashi Keiji: ;)

futa COOCHIE: DONT YOU DARE SEND A WINKING FACE

seijou maggot: NOT ALLOWED

party dude: yo kaash what games you play and do you have online

Akaashi Keiji: Bokuto-san, Kuroo and I usually like to play Minecraft. We also play kart and smash

Akaashi Keiji: I do have online

party dude: let me in your world

Akaashi Keiji: You'll have to ask Bokuto-san for permission, he's very protective of his worlds

party dude: understandable

baby girl: WAIT. main in smash

baby girl: and do not fucking say mario. if mario is your main i dont want to talk anymore

taylor swift: damn. isnt that a little harsh

seijou maggot: not at all. all mario mains deserve the electric chair

Akaashi Keiji: My main is meta knight

party dude: not bad

baby girl: hes safe

Shit: Wait I like Mario

baby girl: ..........

baby girl: eliminated

Shit: Whats wrong with Mario

seijou maggot: hes a pussy 

seijou maggot: not bad but who in the right might willingly plays as mario

Shit: I feel attacked

futa COOCHIE: wait i gotta know now whats kuroo and bokutos main

Akaashi Keiji: Kuroo likes zero suit samus

party dude: oh shes hot

baby girl: please tell me it was kenma who helped him choose a good main

baby girl: theres no way hes capable of choosing a good character on his own i wont believe it

Akaashi Keiji: Yeah, he did. Kenma gets really annoyed with him because Kuroo doesn't actually understand anything.

party dude: is he bad

Akaashi Keiji: Average enough.

Akaashi Keiji: Bokuto is shit

baby girl: honestly saw that coming

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: we all did

party dude: main?

Akaashi Keiji: Kirby

seijou maggot: very bokuto

bowl: HEY! why is everyone bullying me

taylor swift: it has just come to our attention that you are shit at smash

bowl: oh yeah? wanna come over sometime ill give you a show 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: NOT THAT KIND OF SMASH BOKUTO

Akaashi Keiji: 

baby girl:

seijou maggot:

party dude:

Shit: 

futa COOCHIE:

bowl: im sorry daishou

taylor swift: i am not man at all ;) ill be there

Akaashi Keiji: Not a chance.

baby girl: why are you guys texting in the same room?

Akaashi Keiji: He's still hiding in the bathroom with Kuroo

bowl: ill have you know kuroo and i are doing some serious business in here

Akaashi Keiji: not while youre texting me right now i hope

bowl: :)

Akaashi Keiji: kuroo just moaned and im not even in there this is unfair

seijou maggot: yeah well im not even THERE ):(

baby girl: deadass

Akaashi Keiji: Guys why aren't they including me 

Akaashi Keiji: is it because im only a second year

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: thats definitely it

your dad: Dont be rude Oikawa 

your dad: Akaashi I'm sure theres a reason

Akaashi Keiji: I'm gonna kick them both out

futa COOCHIE: send them to me

seijou maggot: oh

seijou maggot: hes gone

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i cant believe akaashi-kun is getting fucked by a grown man that looks like a cat

baby girl: when you put it like that....

your dad: Kuroo isn't a grown man

your dad: He's still a child

taylor swift: mentally, 100% yes

-

"Hey, 'Kaashi," a voice comes from behind, causing Akaashi to jump in his seat. It's Kuroo.

Akaashi looks at him up and down in awe, the pieces of the costume very tight on his large frame. Although, he was still wearing the same pair of black jeans he was wearing originally.

"I see why you needed Bokuto-san's help," Akaashi comments, failing to stay casual as he unconsciously placed his hand on Kuroo's chest.

"You're eager," Kuroo smiles.

"Of course I am, I wouldn't have bought the thing otherwise," Akaashi replies flatly.

Kuroo smiles, and goes to lie on the bed. He lays on his side, and pats the bed, wanting Akaashi to lie with him.

Akaashi doesn't hesitate for a second to follow him to the bed. Kuroo immediately pulls Akaashi on top of him, squeezing him.

"You're going to suffocate me, Kuroo," Akaashi says painfully.

Bokuto stands near the edge of the bed, clearly in awe from just watching Kuroo in the costume.

"What's Bokuto-san doing?" Akaashi asks once Kuroo lets go of his tight grip on him. 

"He's watching," Kuroo looks at Bokuto with a smirk.

"Did he do something wrong?" Akaashi raises an eyebrow.

"No," Kuroo says, "He got his turn."

"Yeah, I heard," Akaashi deadpans, but that just makes Kuroo grin wider.

"I'm lonely," Bokuto chimes in again.

"Here," Kuroo says before throwing the stuffed cat he bought Akaashi at him.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Bokuto pouts.

"It's a squishmallow. So squish it," Kuroo says as if its obvious.

"Fuck that!" Bokuto throws the stuffed cat on the floor.

"Hey! He's sensitive," Akaashi joins in.

"Sorry, 'Kaashi," Bokuto picks it up, and sulks his way over to the desk chair.

"Good boy," Kuroo says, then turning his attention back to Akaashi.

Kuroo wastes no time gently placing his hand on the back of Akaashi's neck and pull him down for a kiss.

They make out for a bit, and Bokuto continues to fidget on the opposite end of the room.

-

taylor swift: for the last time guys im not gay 

taylor swift: cant a man just appreciate another mans amazing body

baby girl: thats gay

bowl: not to interrupt the very serious conversation happening here but

seijou maggot: HES BACK

Ushijima: How is it going, Bokuto?

bowl: weird that you ask that but

bowl: TERRIBLE!

seijou maggot: oh no what happened

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: omg! thats awful to here DDD:

your dad: Dont be so rude, Oikawa 

bowl: theyre just making out like im not even here! without me! 

party dude: damn bro

futa COOCHIE: sucks

futa COOCHIE: maybe you should send us photos to prove that theyre excluding you

seijou maggot: yeah i agree we can use them in court

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: I DONT WANNA SEE THAT

baby girl: you dont?

bowl: you guys cant trick me with that this time):(((

bowl: but damn does kuroos thighs look good in those jeans

bowl: theyre both so sexy

Shit: Keep it in your pants

your dad: Why are they leaving you out?

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: did you do something bad

bowl: NO

bowl: and why does everyone ask that

bowl: kuroo said i already got my turn ):,(

futa COOCHIE: yeah it kinda seems like you did earlier

baby girl: im sure you'll get a kissy soon bokuto

seijou maggot: will i get a kissy soon 🥺

baby girl:

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i think yahaba-kun deserves a kissy 

your dad: I agree...

baby girl: what the fuck

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: seems like shirabu-kun could get the job done 

baby girl:

seijou maggot:

futa COOCHIE: inch resting

seijou maggot: perhaps

baby girl: NO

sexy kitty: hey guys

bowl: what do you want ):(

sexy kitty: shut up ill literally suck ur dick

bowl: 

sexy kitty: everyone on ;)

bowl: oh no

seijou maggot: YES WERE ALL HERE LETS HAVE A GROUP CALL

futa COOCHIE: I AHREE LETS GET IN WIYH IT

baby girl: I GOT IT

baby girl started a video chat....

"Hey guys," Yahaba says, "Where's Kuroo?"

"He's coming soon," Akaashi and Bokuto now side by side at his desk. 

"I cant wait," says Oikawa, who rolls his eyes.

"You don't have to be here, you know?" Daichi says.

Oikawa shuts up, and turns his head away.

"I think he's coming," Bokuto perks up, hearing footsteps coming from the hallway.

"Akaashi, you look a little rough," Futakuchi pretends to look confused.

"And what about it?" Akaashi actually smirks.

"Fuck me," Yahaba says, then slapping his hands over his mouth, "I did not mean to say that!"

"I think you did," Daishou says.

Bokuto just laughs at Yahaba, making him feel more embarrassed. 

"Guys, Kuroo's actually here now," Bokuto gets excited.

"Good afternoon, peers," Kuroo says off camera.

Everyone sits in silence waiting for Kuroo to appear.

Both Akaashi and Bokuto move out of frame for him.

"Today, gentlemen, I have prepared a dance for you," Kuroo says, and everyone gives a concerned, but more scared expressions.

"Bro, play the song," is heard off screen, followed by Bokuto mumbling an apology before a song begins.

The other captains all watch in genuine horror as 'Feel Special' by Twice begins playing.

Although, their horror quickly turns into awe, as they watch Kuroo dance perfectly to the song. 

When the chorus hit, they all cheered him on, and when the chorus played for the second time, he encouraged Akaashi and Bokuto to join in the back.

They did, which caused all of the captains to lose their minds even more, if it was possible.

"Holy shit," Shirabu says, out of breath from all the shouting.

"I have too many questions," Terushima says.

"Same," Oikawa says, instead of looking annoyed, he looked surprised. Maybe even a little impressed.

The trio sat in front of the computer, Kuroo perfectly displayed in the center.

"I'm gay now," Daishou announces, "I don't think I need to explain.."

"DAISHOU WANTS TO HAVE HOMOSEXUAL INTERCOURSE WITH ANOTHER MAN???" Kuroo shouts extremely loud, Bokuto and Akaashi wince beside him.

"Shut your whore mouth," Daishou spits back.

"Make me," Kuroo said, his tone completely serious. Daishou visibly shivered in his seat, not daring to say anything else.

"Well, this sure was a pleasant surprise," Ushijima says unexpectedly.

"Guys, is Ushijima gay?" Futakuchi asks.

"Oh please, Ushiwaka is incapable of love," Oikawa inserts himself into the conversation upon hearing the keyword 'Ushijima'.

"I'm actually quite curious myself," Daichi says, "Are you, Ushijima? Don't feel pressured to tell us."

"I recognize and appreciate both men and women's attractiveness.." Ushijima pauses, "However, I am not interested having romantic relationships."

"Ah.." Yahaba says, "There's probably an extremely specific term for that out there."

"Definitely," Terushima nods.

"Wait, you say you're not interested in romantic relationships, but what about sexual?" Futakuchi asks, "I don't mean to pry, of course."

Ushijima thinks for a moment, "I have thought about it. But I don't think I could be sure until that were to happen."

"Totally," Futakuchi says, "I'm not making you uncomfortable by asking these questions, right?"

"Not at all, why do you say that?"

"You don't really seem like the kind of guy to be interested in talking about sex," Yahaba points out.

"I see," Ushijima replies, "I understand why one would think that about me. It does not bother me, though."

"That's good to know," Oikawa rolls his eyes sarcastically. 

"Guys is anyone else actually seeing what happening on the screen right now?" Shirabu says.

"Huh?" Yahaba says.

"I think Kuroo is trying to eat Akaashi.." Shirabu trails off, trying to get a better look at the low quality video call screen.

"They're just kissing!" Bokuto speaks up, although smiling there is a pain in his eyes.

"Are you okay, Bokuto?" Daichi asks.

"Yep!"

"You don't look alright, bro," Futakuchi tilts his head.

"Nope, all good. Definitely not waiting for Kuroo to stop devouring my boyfriend so I can get my turn."

"Bokuto really is going through it today, isn't he?" Shirabu points out.

"This is unfortunate for you," Daishou pouts.

"I know right! Look at them! They don't even care about me!" Bokuto frowns, hiding his head in his hands.

"Aw, I'm sure they will give you some love eventually," Daichi tries to reassure him.

"No they wont," Bokuto mumbles.

"Shut up, Bo," a low voice only to be recognized as Kuroo's says. 

Bokuto is caught off guard by him, suddenly feeling Kuroo's hands pry his hands away from his face before kissing him sweetly to make him shut up.

"I guess it's my turn to watch my boyfriends swallow each other," Akaashi sighs, still out of breath.

"I still cant get over that cat outfit," Yahaba says, obviously watching Kuroo with hearts in his eyes.

"Ugh, I cant stand this, I need man," Oikawa pouts, "I'm calling Iwa-chan."

"To have phone sex?" Terushima asks.

"That was not.." Oikawa trails off into thought for a moment, "Good idea."

"Don't have too much fun, we have practice tomorrow~" Yahaba reminds him.

"Yeah, yeah," Oikawa rolls his eyes, "Later losers." With that, Oikawa leaves.

"Shit, it's pretty late," Shirabu says, "I think I'm gonna go too."

"Yeah, it is getting late,” Daichi says, “We should all go to sleep.”

“Man.. I cant say no to Dad,” Terushima sighs.

“Im not-“ Daichi tries to say, but gets overrun by Bokuto all of a sudden. 

“Yes! We are all going to go to sleep!” Bokuto announces, however the subtle smirk that on Akaashi’s face is enough to figure they aren’t going to sleep.

But, it was too late for anyone to say anything back, as Bokuto is quick to end the call.

The others laughed at the trio, soon following them by leaving to get the proper rest they needed.

-  
7 AM

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: so

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: iwaizumi broke up with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this chaotic chapter 🐳


	11. goodbye mike... EL WHERE ARE YOU ??ELEVEN???  EL????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so iwaizumi broke up with ✧oikawa ✰ ♡??? what happens next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a chapter posted within three days of the last one... thats odd

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: so

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: iwaizumi broke up with me

futa COOCHIE: WHAT??!

Akaashi Keiji: Huh?

sexy kitty: holy shit what

bowl: NO

party dude: dude..

baby girl: oikawa-san are you being serious?

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: yea

Ushijima: I am sorry to hear that, Oikawa. You two were great together.

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: thanks

taylor swift: oh no its true oikawa didnt reply rudely to ushijima 

taylor swift: NOOOOOOOOO

taylor swift: my life is a lie. oikawa and iwaizumi arent together ? love isnt even real 

taylor swift: LOVE ISNT REAL

bowl: LOVE ISNT REAL

sexy kitty: bro

your dad: If you don't mind me asking, why?"

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: its cool

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: since were not going to the same universities he said he doesnt want to have a long distance relationship and it would be better to end things now

taylor swift: and im crying how could he do this 

taylor swift: i am completely heart broken

bowl: HOW COULD HE

bowl: dont get me wrong iwaizumi is a great fella but this seems like a pretty shit move if i must say so for myself

sexy kitty: do you want bokuto and i to beat him up for you

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: appreciate the offer but no thanks

futa COOCHIE: okay but i like DONNT believe you theres no way like you guys were a power couple

taylor swift: agreed i will never be able to accept this as reality

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: sorry guys

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: its true

seijou maggot: what the fuck is going on oikawa why are you telling everyone you and iwaizumi-san broke up

seijou maggots: GUYS HE IS L Y I N G

bowl: huh

seijou maggot: oikawa tell them the truth good lord

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i am telling the truth

baby girl: im so confused 

seijou maggot: hes literally lying 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: why do you think i would lie about that

seijou maggot: jfc

taylor swift: so is love real or

sexy kitty: not for you honey

taylor swift: SHUT UP 

seijou maggot added Iwa-chan♡ to ✧Oikawa ✰ ♡'s Kingdom

seijou maggot: iwaizumi please tell everyone here you and oikawa are together

Iwa-chan♡: oh 

Iwa-chan♡: we actually broke up last night

seijou maggot: what

taylor swift: oh no its true

taylor swift: love isnt real

taylor swift: im gonna cry again

party dude: this is rough

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: its okay guys we dont have to keep talking about it

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: id rather everyone go back to having you normal conversation so i can distract myself from my heart dying

Iwa-chan♡: oh

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: dont oh me

sexy kitty: ............

sexy kitty: i agree if oikawa wants us to return to our normal chatting lets make it happen

sexy kitty: buy iwaizumi!

sexy kitty removed Iwa-chan♡ from ✧Oikawa ✰ ♡'s Kingdom

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: thank you

seijou maggot: im sorry for that oikawa-san 

seijou maggot: i really thought you were messing with us

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: dont worry about it yahaba-kun im not mad at you

taylor swift: aw

baby girl: class is starting soon i gotta go but

baby girl: you know we all love and support you here oikawa?

bowl: for sure!

Ushijima: Yes

sexy kitty: although i havent known oikawa for the longest... i agree

Akaashi Keiji: And even though you're jealous of me and like to hate me I also agree

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: no you guys dont you really dont have to say that 

futa COOCHIE: nope its official now we all love oikawa 

taylor swift: IF IWAIZUMI CANT LOVE OIKAWA I WILL!

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: oh no

sexy kitty: oikawa to cheer you up you can stop by later~ ill have the cat costume with me

bowl: ^^ 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: well...

seijou maggot: OKAY NO NONE OF THAT

your dad: I admire all the love we're giving to Oikawa but class has started will all of you please focus on school for the day

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: daichi i wan kissy

your dad: No

sexy kitty: give him a kiss daichi!

bowl: yeah daichi what is your problem ):(

your dad: Just pay attention to class

-

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: class is over wheres my kissy

taylor swift: daichi cant hide forever!

your dad: This is Suga, Daichi actually died today on the court. 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: bitch please you cant die in volleyball

sexy kitty: .....

sexy kitty: didnt you almost blow our your whole ass knee

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: and for those reasons im outta here

Ushijima: You should take care of your knee better, Oikawa. 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i dont need your input ushiwaka

baby girl: guys throwback to this morning when oikawa-san actually thanked ushijima-san

futa COOCHIE: i recall.. i cried

bowl: me too!!

Akaashi Keiji: Did you actually

bowl: ..yes

sexy kitty: what should we even expect from you at this point

bowl: ill cry again if you dont watch your mouth bro

party dude: is there a way we can get an accurate count of how many times bokuto has cried on court or because of a game

bowl: ive actually never cried during a game thank you very much ):(

sexy kitty: HA thats actually funny because the question we should be asking is how many times has akaashi cried bc of a game

seijou maggot: wait what 

futa COOCHIE: ha what

Akaashi Keiji: Kuroo

sexy kitty: yes baby ? <3

Akaashi Keiji: i advise you stop talking

bowl: yeah! just because akaashi cried after getting benched doesnt mean he cries all the time from games! 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: WHAT

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: STORY????!!?

Akaashi Keiji: Ha

Akaashi Keiji: Hahahahaha I love you so much babe 

Akaashi Keiji: Youre so funny ahahahahah

bowl: ha ha thanks kaashi...

seijou maggot: oh no guys i think akaashi is either pissed or having a psychotic breakdown after many years of having bokuto in his presence 

sexy kitty: bro you fucked

bowl: AKAASHI IM SORRY WA

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: STORYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: bitch TELL ME

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: im going through the worst breakup of my entire life right now akaashi-kun the least you could do is tell me the time you cried and looked worse than me :(((

Akaashi Keiji: Ok first of all

Akaashi Keiji: I will not tell this for your personal amusement but because Bokuto did not share the correct details of what happened that game.

bowl: sorry

sexy kitty: we shouldnt have expected him to

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: go on..

Akaashi Keiji: And even though I feel bad for you I don't feel bad for you that much so dont get your head all up in your ass

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: why does that sound like something iwaizumi would say exactly

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: oh no im crying again ill be back

Akaashi Keiji: I'm going to share whether youre here or not Oikawa-san

Akaashi Keiji: What happened is that I was just really thrown off my game that day, I was nervous because nationals and all

baby girl: I wonder what going to nationals feels like

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: yeah..

sexy kitty: if your teams played better they would now shove it my boyfriends talking 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: damn kuroo didnt know the library was open

Akaashi Keiji: Moving on.

Akaashi Keiji: I was benched to calm down for a bit, and I did NOT cry because of that

Akaashi Keiji: However, I cried after the game was over, overall because of how high the stakes were.

baby girl: awhhh

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: hmmmmmm.........

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: can i have picture proof

bowl: i think konoha might have pictures!

Akaashi Keiji: ..

bowl: on the other hand he definitely doesnt!

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: :)

seijou maggot: did bokuto come to the rescue by giving you kissy

Akaashi Keiji: No he tried to fight me

bowl: WOAH WOAH WOAH OKAY THAT IS NOT ACCURATE 

bowl: SOMEONE is just mad that i actually won an argument against him

Akaashi Keiji: That's what I said

sexy kitty: god this is ridiculous 🤦🏻

sexy kitty: lets just all agree that bokuto is bad at making people feel better and akaashi doesnt like being wrong

Akaashi Keiji: Well.. he did make me feel better after we got back up and going again 

bowl: i really did?! 🥺

Akaashi Keiji: Yes, Bokuto-san

futa COOCHIE: i am so blessed to live in the same time period as these three wow

baby girl: right? 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i have a confession to make

sexy kitty: this is new

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: now that akaashi-kun revealed that touching story for me i feel like i need to tell you all this

your dad: What is it, Oikawa?

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: iwa-chan and i didnt break up! it was a prank on you guys

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i was planning on waiting so long to tell you all but i thought you would all react like yahaba-kun and know i was lying!

sexy kitty: i cant believe i admitted i love you.....

seijou maggot: ARE YOU FUCKING JOKING ME

futa COOCHIE: I CANT BELIEVE YAHABA WAS RIGHT ALL THIS TIME

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: of course he was right! did you all believe iwa-chan would REALLY break up with ME

baby girl: well when you put it like that

seijou maggot: i CANNOT BELIEVE THIS BULLSHIT

taylor swift: LOVE IS REAL AFTER ALL I KNEW THERE COULD BE NO WAY THE LOST POWERFUL COUPLE EVER WAS ENDING

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: you amuse me daishou

sexy kitty: you know what im retracting my love for you until iwaizumi ACTUALLY breaks up with you

your dad: Me too

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: fine!!! thats never gonna happen though because iwa-chan loves me!!! and will never leave me!

seijou maggot: whatever you say...

party dude: wait and iwaizumi-san was okay with this too

party dude: that he played along.. i dont believe it

your dad: You played us well, Oikawa 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i know! ^-^

sexy kitty: actually glad that turned out to be fake because i was planning on not being able to brag about akaashi and bokuto for months

your dad: I can imagine that you would brag about them regardless.

baby girl: yeah you would definitely slip

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: its nice to know you would have taken the effort....

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: you know you could actually just do that for us anyway because im not particularly interested in my second top enemy akaashi-kun's hips at 3AM on a weekly basis

sexy kitty: WHAT do you guys all feel that way

seijou maggot: definitely not feel free to go on about them forever

party dude: im not even gay but hell yeah!

taylor swift: same it almost feels like im in love with someone even tho im alone

taylor swift: when will mika-chan call me back...

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: someone please hire personal counseling for daishou already

sexy kitty: thank you all for your input

your dad: Are you sure Akaashi likes you guys talking about him all the time

seijou maggot: we do seem to put him in the spotlight a lot

Akaashi Keiji: No. I am an attention whore.

bowl: OMFJDJE

sexy kitty: WHO taught him that phrase i will hunt you down

sexy kitty: i know its gotta be one of you 

sexy kitty: my first guess is oikawa 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: ME?

seijou maggot: because he is one too right

sexy kitty: ^

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: I AM NOT

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: nvm im not going to deny it

taylor swift: weird that you dont beg for more attention 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i make sure iwa-chan gives it all to me :)

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: look hes giving me attention now

✧oikawa ✰ ♡ sent a photo

baby girl: aw wait that was so cute

sexy kitty: dammit that is a cute photo

taylor swift: how much convincing did you have to do to get iwaizumi to kiss you on the cheek so that you could take a picture of you two

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: he only retracted 10 of his daily kisses this time!

sexy kitty: i...

sexy kitty: still a cute photo

Akaashi Keiji took a screenshot 

bowl: why did you screenshot oikawas photo

Akaashi Keiji: Just gonna send this to my boyfriends for their own reference

bowl: i can be at your house in 10 minutes

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: iwa-chan is at my house 6/7 days a week!

party dude: so you guys really be livin together huh

taylor swift: like i said guys

taylor swift: they are the only two who make me believe love is real 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: love you daishou

Ushijima: You guys have a nice relationship to look up to.

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: dont tell me stuff i already know about my iwa-chan and i 

Akaashi Keiji: Can I have more pictures of Iwaizumi-san's arms

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: see this is why youre my second number 1 enemy after ushiwaka

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: although at the same time you do seem to have taste if you appreciate my iwa-chans arms as much as i do

bowl: WHATS WRONG WITH MY ARMS

bowl: AND KUROOS

Akaashi Keiji: Iwaizumi-san’s arms are smooth and tan

sexy kitty: how would you know theyre smooth are you saying you go behind our backs every day to feel iwaizumis arms

Akaashi Keiji: Yes I take a train ride for hours just to visit Iwaizumi-san everyday

sexy kitty: you crafty bitch

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: (guys hes probably lying)

bowl: but how can we know that for sure.....

futa COOCHIE: i think we can all easily judge how smooth iwaizumi-san’s arms are just by looking at them

taylor swift: yeah true they just got that glow

sexy kitty: so back to kou and i’s original question

sexy kitty: WHATS WRONG WITH US 

seijou maggot: kuroo i think you just need to accept that iwaizumi-sans arms will always hit different no matter what you do

baby girl: you cant stop them

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: ^^!

sexy kitty: whatever !

bowl: 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

sexy kitty: look what you did akaashi bokutos crying

Akaashi Keiji: Love you

party dude: aww he said love you cmon you guys cant be mad

bowl: 😭😭😭

Akaashi Keiji: What do you want from me

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i think this might be bokutos mating call

futa COOCHIE: just crying until someone comes along?

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: yes.

baby girl: great thesis, however when writing a thesis statement i suggest removing “i think” and saying it as a concrete statement

bowl: i want kissy

party dude: i think i just heard akaashis eye roll through the screen

Akaashi Keiji: Come over then

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: Bokuto Koutarou’s mating call is, unlike normal people’s, actually crying. In this short essay you will learn the science behind his mating call of choice, and hopefully even I will come to an understanding of how this tactic is effective. 

baby girl: great thesis! although im going to have to take off points for the use of 1st person pronouns

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: dammit

sexy kitty: im very interested in reading this essay, i would too like to understand how this tactic is effective 

sexy kitty: because it works every. fucking. time.

futa COOCHIE: okay but are you against it

sexy kitty: ....

sexy kitty: well-

sexy kitty: ..no

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: interesting i might have to ask you a few questions later so i can understand this from the receiving ends perspective 

sexy kitty: RECEIVING END??

seijou maggot: cmon kuroo-san everyone here knows bokuto tops the BOTH of yall 

sexy kitty: okay but sometime

sexy kitty: nvm im not going to defend myself

Akaashi Keiji: Bokuto-san where are you

bowl: in my room ):(

taylor swift: coming up on will bokuto get kissy 

futa COOCHIE: ooh will we learn that his idea of getting kissy might not always go as planned

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: will akaashi-kun give in first? this is too exciting 

Akaashi Keiji: As if I would ever cave in. 

Akaashi Keiji: He’s acting like a child. If he wants to get some he can come get it.

bowl: nope i dont want it 

sexy kitty: :0c

seijou maggot: definitely lying

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: guys i will actually write an essay who’s down

taylor swift: deadass?

taylor swift: ill read that shit

sexy kitty: as long as you dont insult me

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: just you? okay :D

baby girl: when do you plan on writing this like right now?

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: once this is wrapped up and we see the end result i will get writing.

Akaashi Keiji: Unfortunately this is already over, because apparently Bokuto-san has decided he is no longer upset and does not want some. 

Akaashi Keiji: It’s not happening

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: damn thats too bad...

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: say bokuto why dont you want to get some anymore

bowl: ....

seijou maggot: he still wants it!

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: go on bokuto

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: go visit akaashi-kun

bowl: no ):(

Akaashi Keiji: Why not

bowl: FINE im coming

sexy kitty: damn that was so easy

bowl: i hope youre happy with yourself

Akaashi Keiji: I am

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: well.. glad thats cleared up now i can write my essay

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: although may i ask akaashi-kun and kuroo a few questions

sexy kitty: hell yeah

Akaashi Keiji: Dear god 

party dude: this should be............. 

party dude: itll be something!

baby girl: imma just sit back and enjoy this 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: about how many times has bokuto used this strategy on you and it work

sexy kitty: uhhhhh akaashi you got this one?

Akaashi Keiji: 27/30 that he has tried

Akaashi Keiji: Actually 28/31 now

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: THIRTY WTF 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: ahem sorry about that, what happened those three times where he didnt get what he wanted

sexy kitty: too tired? oh and yesterday with the cat costume

Akaashi Keiji: Yes

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: but you still gave him kissy

sexy kitty: yes, but he didnt cry. he cried because akaashi wanted us to leave because of school

sexy kitty: and both akaashi and i agreed on a firm no.

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i see, i see.

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: and why do you think that his crying works most of the time

sexy kitty: because its bokuto

Akaashi Keiji: Its hard to say no.

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: so basically you two just have no self control

sexy kitty: NO! 

sexy kitty: we love him too much.. 

Akaashi Keiji: Yes.

sexy kitty: and hes just so cute and he deserves it 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: interesting...

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: okay i think i have gathered enough information to write my short essay

sexy kitty: thats all the questions youre going to ask

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: yep!

seijou maggot: i cant wait for this essay

sexy kitty: somehow i feel like this essay will be very skewed...

Akaashi Keiji: Most likely

sexy kitty: is bokuto at your house now

Akaashi Keiji sent a photo

taylor swift: awww is he sitting in your lap

Akaashi Keiji: More like crushing me with his huge body, but yes.

sexy kitty: damn i really am missing out

Akaashi Keiji: Don’t come over he’ll get moody again

sexy kitty: oh so he ONLY wants ur kissy ):(

Akaashi Keiji: He said he’ll see you tomorrow in the... lair

Akaashi Keiji: Whatever that means

sexy kitty: ah yes

seijou maggot: oh god dont tell me you guys have a secret sex dungeon too

sexy kitty: its just our favorite hiding spot at fukurodani 

baby girl: jesus how many times do you go to fukurodani that you have your own hidden spot with him

sexy kitty: we’ve had it since first year! we skip class and hang out there

baby girl: you just leave school and somehow are able to get into fukurodani wearing your nekoma uniform

sexy kitty: its pretty easy

sexy kitty: our schools are like down the road so i can make it back to class in time!

Akaashi Keiji: How the fuck do I not know about this

sexy kitty: sorry keiji its kinda been a private thing between us for a long time because its such a nice spot

Akaashi Keiji: Bokuto-san told me that you guys just make out

sexy kitty: NOT ALL THE TIME 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: this is good. this is good stuff.

Akaashi Keiji: He also just told me where it is 

sexy kitty: BOKTUO

sexy kitty: its fine because its you

Akaashi Keiji: Coincidence because I actually go to that same spot all the time

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: ooh! a plot twist

futa COOCHIE: is akaashi having secret affairs behind their back... :0

Akaashi Keiji: No

sexy kitty: what for then 0-0

Akaashi Keiji: To cry 

sexy kitty: aw baby

sexy kitty: why

Akaashi Keiji: School, the future, over the crippling knowledge that we are meaningless specs in this universe 

baby girl: aye sounds like a typical tuesday for me too!

sexy kitty: wait if you go there all the time theres NO way you wouldnt have run into bokuto and i at least once

Akaashi Keiji: Sometimes I would hear talking so I go to my second spot

Akaashi Keiji: Dodged a bullet there I think

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: oh my god imagine poor first year akaashi-chan walking into his spiker and random cat man from another school sucking off each others faces when all he wanted to do was just go cry somewhere

Akaashi Keiji: I can assure you I wouldn’t be as traumatized as you think I might have been

seijou maggot: is that akaashis way of saying he wouldve like walking into that

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: well we all know how much of a horndog akaashi-kun is so..

futa COOCHIE: it definitely was

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: actually im gonna head out because i got a HUGE essay to write

sexy kitty: oh we know

baby girl: i am waiting eagerly 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: ;))

seijou maggot: say- where is everyone i feel like everyones gone

Akaashi Keiji: It is 1 AM

seijou maggot: oh thats right

baby girl: i keep expecting comments from ushijima-san and daichi-san but then i realize they be sleepin!

sexy kitty: even terushima and daishou are outta here

Akaashi Keiji: Bokuto-san fell asleep ten minutes ago

Akaashi Keiji: I cannot move

sexy kitty: rip :0

sexy kitty: im gonna go sleepy too

sexy kitty: goodnight everyone who is still awake

seijou maggot: gn

baby girl: gn kuroo-san

futa COOCHIE: gn!

sexy kitty: goodnight baby 

Akaashi Keiji: Goodnight, Kuroo

baby girl: so cute

seijou maggot: goodnight baby girl

baby girl: 

seijou maggot: yes you

baby girl: goodnight, yahaba

seijou maggot: ☺️

\-   
4:27 AM

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: my essay is complete 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i will copy and paste it for you all to enjoy when you wake up

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: How Bokuto Koutarou’s Mating Call is Effective by Oikawa Tooru 

Bokuto Koutarou, also known as the boyfriend of Akaashi Keiji and Kuroo Tetsuro, uses a very effective strategy to get kissy whenever he wants. This strategy of his is known as: crying. Or better known as: The Call of Bokuto. This tactic has been in use ever since the three have gotten together, and there doesn’t seem to be an end to it anytime soon. In this essay, you will learn how The Call of Bokuto is effective, and hopefully understanding just how it works from a scientific point of view.

Starting off, what exactly IS The Call of Bokuto? Well, in simple terms, Bokuto cries to grab the attention of his victims to make them feel bad for him. But, lets dig a little deeper. When can you tell Bokuto will perform The Call? That’s easy, any time Bokuto feels that he is not being given enough attention from his boyfriends or when he is in a mood. What happens if you don’t respond to The Call? What seems to happen by not responding to The Call, Bokuto will get restless, and he will soon turn from a crying baby to a blubbering crying baby with grabby hands. And most of the times you wont be able to understand what he’s trying to say because he’s crying so much. However, before Bokuto is able to reach that stage his boyfriends usually give in before then.

Now that we have the background knowledge out of the way, lets move into the statistics and visiting the perspective of both receiving ends. I am of course talking about Akaashi Keiji and Kuroo Tetsuro, Bokuto’s boyfriends. Just to get this clear for future reference, Akaashi Keiji isn’t even that hot, sure he’s like kind of pretty and has a beautiful body doesn’t mean he is better looking than me. Anyway, as stated by Akaashi Keiji, both him and Kuroo have been put to the test of The Call 31 times and it has been successful 28 of those times. So, I took matters into my own hands, at this point I decided to ask the two bottoms a couple of questions. My first question was what had happened the few times where The Call did not work out for Bokuto. They both claimed that they were too tired, giving Bokuto a firm no. However, another time was when Kuroo and Akaashi agreed that Kuroo and Bokuto should go home due to school the next day. This specific day was different though. This time, Akaashi-chan and Kuroo-sama had already given Bokuto a lot of kissy, but he wanted more. This proves that Bokuto is very greedy and isn’t grateful for all of the kissy that Kuroo and Akaashi give him. This means there will probably never be a chance for The Call to come to an end. The second question I asked the boys regarded why they personally think The Call is so effective. Said by Akaashi Keiji, “It’s hard to say no,” this basically shows that it is not only Bokuto’s fault that The Call is so effective, but also the receivers. And said by Kuroo, “It’s Bokuto.” I believe these two quotes that I have provided show that the two receivers have no self control, and love Bokuto too much to say no. 

For those reasons, the answer is clear. Not only is Bokuto the problem here, so are his boyfriends. They are too clingy and love each other too much its gross and should break up because Iwaizumi and I are the best.

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: thank you for reading.


	12. (late) valentines day special! :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooh ha ha just guess what happens ill wait. guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who wants to be my late valentine. it can be anyone shoot your shot

7:16 AM

your dad: Wow.

sexy kitty: okay id like to argue multiple points 

bowl: me too

Akaashi Keiji: You don't get a say in this

bowl: WHY NOT??

Akaashi Keiji: Because everything there is true except that I am only kind of attractive 

Akaashi Keiji: And that we should break up

sexy kitty: yep

futa COOCHIE: beautifully written essay

baby girl: yes i agree thank you very much oikawa-san

seijou maggot: incredible piece

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: thank you all for acknowledging my revolutionary essay

bowl: :,(

seijou maggot: guys looks its about to happen lets try to analyze the situation with the information presented in oikawas essay

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: great idea yahaba-kun!

Akaashi Keiji: Ugh

Akaashi Keiji: Bokuto-san you are in my home just come back into my room if you're so upset

sexy kitty: and im not even there...

bowl: remember the lair!!!

sexy kitty: oh yeah thats right bro

taylor swift: where is bokuto?

Akaashi Keiji: He and my mother are having an in depth conversation about Karen and Laura at last night's PTA meeting. Something along the lines of, "Next time I see that woman, I will knock her out." "On sight?" "On sight"

Akaashi Keiji: Since 6:30, might I add

bowl: HEY! karen is a manipulative bitch and laura needs to STOP cheating on her husband! not something you just dont talk about

bowl: and your mom is an absolute savage i dont understand the relation between you two

Akaashi Keiji: ..

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i would like to meet akaashi-kuns mother and discuss karen and laura they sound like some old ladies id love to give a nice smack to

party dude: not sure you wanna admit that youd like to smack an old lady

Akaashi Keiji: Well since you hate me, Oikawa-san I'd rather you not in my home

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i take it back youre amazing

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: and hot

sexy kitty: damn didn't think you were that serious about it

Akaashi Keiji: Me either

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: akaashi-kun has cute face he is amazing

sexy kitty: woah okay slow down there 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: oh sorry !

seijou maggot: i have multiple questions....

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: keiji-chan's hips are his most redeeming quality along with his beautiful soft skin

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: and also sexy

sexy kitty: HEY

sexy kitty: ONLY I AM ALLOWED TO CALL AKAASHIS HIPS SEXY

bowl: what about me

sexy kitty: oh yeah of course bro

bowl: thanks bro

Akaashi Keiji: Fine, you can come over. But you have to find my house by yourself.

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: challenge accepted akaashi-kun

baby girl: careful akaashi he might actually find your house...

Akaashi Keiji: I can handle him.

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: pssshhhh what does that even mean....

Akaashi Keiji: Don't worry about it

seijou maggot: speaking of houses can i come over to your dorm on friday shirabu

baby girl: sure thang 

seijou maggot: YAY!

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: its been a moment since you guys have hung out huh?

baby girl: hm? no

seijou maggot: shirabu and i hang out a lot!!

sexy kitty: oh really now...

seijou maggot: yeah! we also like to facetime a whole bunch

your dad: That is adorable.

baby girl: thanks... daichi-san?

bowl: i agree with daichi

Akaashi Keiji: Yes..

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: have fun you two ;;;))))~~~

baby girl: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh right..

party dude: yeah just remember that theres nothing wrong with giving the homie a goodnight kiss 

futa COOCHIE: or sleeping with no socks on

seijou maggot: jfc

Ushijima: I look forward to having you at our dorms again, Yahaba.

seijou maggot: i look forward to seeing you too ushiwaka-san

seijou maggot: actually. i think im more excited it see tendou-san

Ushijima: Ouch.

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: thats right ushiwaka suck it

your dad: Alright alright lets all be nice to each other

your dad: And pay attention in class

-

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: wait what the fuck did you guys ALL forget its valentines day tomorrow

seijou maggot: no

futa COOCHIE: no but i have no reason to talk about it because of how alone i am

sexy kitty: aw

sexy kitty: i think we should invite futakuchi over tomorrow 

bowl: indeed

futa COOCHIE: guys dont mess with me i will LITERALLY show up at your front door step

bowl: on second thought ah hah hah

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: but guys what a coincidence that shirabu-kun and yahaba-kun are hanging out on valentines day this is the perfect op

your dad: Uh, Oikawa 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: yeah?

baby girl: what

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: ohhhhhhhhh ahahahahaa 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡ has deleted a message

-

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: okay now that im typing in the correct group chat

your dad: You’re so stupid

Akaashi Keiji: I cannot believe you

sexy kitty: fr

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: OKAY WHATEVER BUT THE POINT IS!!!!!!!!

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: its gonna happen. i can feel it

bowl: ME TOO!!!!!!! 

your dad: We can not get our hopes up, guys

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: im gonna text shirabu-kun

sexy kitty: NO DONT FUCK IT UP

Akaashi Keiji: He’s gone

-

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: hey shirabu-kunnnnnnnnnn

baby girl: what

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: about that message i sent......

baby girl: please explain to me what that was

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: uhhhhhhhhhh

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: basically

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: rooting for you!

baby girl: ..

baby girl: i think im gonna tell yahaba

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: NO ITS NOT WHAT YOU WERE THJNKUNG

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i was just joking abt how tomorrows valentines day and you guys are hanging out!!!! just a harmless homosexual joke !!!!

baby girl: are you sure

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: yes

baby girl: fine ill drop it

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: do you still like him?

baby girl: jfc

baby girl: why should i tell you

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: are you going to tell him?

baby girl: 

baby girl: i mean why should i talk to you abt this

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: because you trust my advice as a love expert? 

baby girl: you say that but its very questionable as to why iwaizumi-san steps a foot near you

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: whatever meanie shirabu):(

baby girl: fine ill talk to you

baby girl: but not because you have good advice but because youre the only person i have told

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: okay

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: its been awhile since we first even talked about this tell me whats changed since then

baby girl: so i 

baby girl: ugh

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: you can say it

baby girl: i really like him but i cant tell if he likes me back or if he’s just joking around with the gay jokes or calling me baby

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: slow down. first of all, you accepted that you like him!! thats good, youre not trying to deny it

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: and listen, all those jokes he makes are probably the cover up how nervous he is about liking you too! i cant say that 100% but it really seems like its more than just joking around shirabu-kun

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i think he’s trying to tell you something without saying it

baby girl: how sure are you abt that?

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: pretty sure shirabu-kun, he doesn’t mess around with the team in the same way, or any of us else in the group chat! besides things like... being attracted to kuroo but kuroos just hot

baby girl: youre right i suppose

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: okay but tell me all the other things that have happened since you guys hang out all the time and never even tell me?????

baby girl: what do you wanna know

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: ideally id love to just be there to observe but that cant happen...

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: just tell me more things that made ur heart race or no better when did you realize you actually liked him?

baby girl: it wasnt rlly an exact moment id say

baby girl: its just every time we cuddle and when he teases me like that i get rlly nervous ya know

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: mhmmmmmmmmmm

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: HOW MUCH DO YALLS FUCKING CUDDLE

baby girl: like every time we hang out

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: jfc you people are already a couple

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i think youre just not telling me

baby girl: i wish

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i know

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: but 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: the right moment will come when it does youll know it 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: thats all!

baby girl: whatever

baby girl: thanks..

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: ٩(♥ᴥ♥)و

-

seijou maggot: did i miss something

your dad: Not at all!

seijou maggot: oh okay good shirabu should i bring snacks tomorrow

seijou maggot: im at the convenience store rn

sexy kitty: is it the same one you were fired from?

seijou maggot: ..

seijou maggot: ..maybe

baby girl: i have food but you can bring stuff if you want

seijou maggot: ight bet 

party dude: pls dont say ight bet like a mf stoner kid

seijou maggot: WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN

futa COOCHIE: you sound like a stoner kid

seijou maggot: .... ANYWAY

seijou maggot: im gonna bring food anyway

baby girl: ight bet

seijou maggot: STAAAAHHHHHPPPPPPPP

sexy kitty: LMAOOOO

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: cute

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: my iwa-chan that is

bowl: sure....

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: iwa-chan may be scary but he can be cute!

seijou maggot: i can confirm that that is not true

seijou maggot: iwaizumi-san is built 100% hot

Akaashi Keiji: I need photo evidence or you’re lying

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: ill just bring him along with me when i come to your house

Akaashi Keiji: I dont know if I’d do that

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: why not

Akaashi Keiji: I don’t know if you’d appreciate me fucking your boyfriend

sexy kitty: WOAH WOAH WOAH WAIT

taylor swift: DAMN AKAASHI

sexy kitty: bokuto and i would get to too right

bowl: :D

Akaashi Keiji: Obviously

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: ........

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: im not even going to argue because i know you would and on second thought im not going to bring iwa-chan

bowl: good idea

Akaashi Keiji: Damn

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: anyway what are you guys doing for valentines day since youre obviously the star couple here ):(

futa COOCHIE: OOH I WANNA KNOW

sexy kitty: uhhhhhhhhhhhh

bowl: uhhhhhhhhhhhh

Akaashi Keiji: uhhhhhhhhh

bowl: i think we were go to mcdonalds

bowl: right? 

sexy kitty: yeah we can go after school of you guys want

Akaashi Keiji: Ok

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: OH MY GOD 

seijou maggot: this is actually kinda hilarious

taylor swift: you guys rlly got no plans?

sexy kitty: we all kind of mutually agreed that valentines day is pointless and even though were dating now we dont wanna be hypocrites and start caring now

bowl: yeah

party dude: okay thats fair

Akaashi Keiji: Are we still going to Kuroo’s house

sexy kitty: oh of course

bowl: ur parents arent gonna be there right tho

sexy kitty: no ;)

Akaashi Keiji: Thank god 

your dad: Did something happen last time you guys were at Kuroo’s house

sexy kitty: no

Akaashi Keiji: yes

bowl: yes

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: holy shit spill

baby girl: oh my god no guys theres no uncool kuroo moments and we cant have that end now

bowl: there have been plenty of uncool kuroo moments id love to share

sexy kitty: bo i love you but do not expose me i will actually bite your dick off

bowl: maybe id like that doe

sexy kitty: id make sure you dont

bowl: sureeeeeeeeeeee

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: okay someone please fucking tell me what happened at kuroos house

bowl: basically akaashi and then his parents and yeah

Akaashi Keiji: Yeah

sexy kitty: yeah

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: ....

seijou maggot: i wanna say that his parents walked in while akaashi was being a mega bottom

sexy kitty: okay close

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: OH WOW

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: okay kuroo said close so it was obviously something else

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: maybe akaashi was sucking his dick

Akaashi Keiji: 

Akaashi Keiji: Well

Akaashi Keiji: 

baby girl: oh my god is that what happened

sexy kitty: N O

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: was kou-chan sucking your dick

bowl: aw thats a cute nickname

seijou maggot: NOT IN THAT SENTENCE

sexy kitty: NOOOOOOO

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: omg pls just tell us what happened you guys acting real sus

futa COOCHIE: actually doe

sexy kitty: okay so my parents know about us 

seijou maggot: oh thats nice

sexy kitty: so nothing bad happened for those who wonder

sexy kitty: the other day at my house we decided to put akaashi in the cat costume

baby girl: and NO PICS????

bowl: ill send them to you

baby girl: thank you comrade

sexy kitty: and then right as i was going down on him my mother 

sexy kitty: 

sexy kitty: entered...

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: AHHAAHAHHA

seijou maggot: LIKE YOU CAN LAUGH OIKAWA 

seijou maggot: HOW MANY TIMES HAS THAT HAPPENED TO YOU AND IWAIZUMI AT YOUR HOUSE

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: on second thought i feel very bad for you two i am sorry

bowl: exactly .

Akaashi Keiji: Oh please, I was more embarrassed than he was

sexy kitty: THEYRE NKT YOUR PARENTS

Akaashi Keiji: I was wearing the fucking cat costume

bowl: it doesnt help that kuroo and i were also half naked

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: im not even gonna laugh.

futa COOCHIE: this is great

party dude: i wish i was there

seijou maggot: i just wanna see akaashi in the cat thing 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: maybe we should get shirabu-kun to wear it

baby girl: why me-

baby girl: you should wear it oikawa 

seijou maggot: hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Akaashi Keiji: I’ll mail it right away

sexy kitty: NOOOOOOO

Akaashi Keiji: You actually want it

sexy kitty: ....bokuto hasnt worn it yet

bowl: ooh :D

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: fair 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: ill get one for you shirabu-kun

baby girl: WHY ME

seijou maggot: id love to see that

taylor swift: is yahaba this thirsty irl

seijou maggot: yes

party dude: 0-0

taylor swift: definitely didnt expect you to answer that yourself

seijou maggot: i have no shame

your dad: I don’t think any of you people do

baby girl: oikawa will you answer my question

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: because i think youd look cute as a little kitty!

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: theres no next captain for nekoma here so i think its only appropriate for you to take the role of

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: the nekoma player who could have worn it

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: yep

seijou maggot: i like that

sexy kitty: dear lord this is horrible

baby girl: mmmmhhmmmm

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: dont mhm me!

your dad: Guys it is late 

your dad: Cant you save this type of conversation for tomorrow

baby girl: i agree with daichi-san im going to sleep

seijou maggot: awwww 

seijou maggot: ill see you tomorrow tho i cant wait!!

bowl: OOOH I WANT MORE CUTE PICTURES OF YOU GUYS HANGING OUT TOGETHER

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: dont send them here i dont think i can even look at the shiratorizawa building ill throw up

Ushijima: If you came to Shiratorizawa in the first place you probably wouldn’t feel that way

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: who the fuck summoned ushiwaka

your dad: GOODBYE

baby girl: yes goodnight

seijou maggot: goodnight baby

sexy kitty: 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡:

futa COOCHIE: 

party dude: 

Ushijima: 

bowl:

Akaashi Keiji:

your dad:

seijou maggot: girl

baby girl: gn

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: right

-  
Valentines Day

Shirabu lied on his bed, scrolling mindlessly through his phone waiting for Yahaba to arrive. He was mostly trying to distract his mind from how nervous he was. 

After talking with Oikawa about his now deeper crush on Yahaba, he’s still extremely conflicted about when to bring it up. 

However, he still remembers his senpai’s words about the right moment and whatnot, so Shirabu doesn’t stress too much. 

Moments later, a knock came to his door, Shirabu knew it was Yahaba, and called him in.

“Shirabu!!!” He exclaims right away, he was holding a grocery bag and a heart shaped helium balloon.

“Oh, wow,” Shirabu sits up.

“I got you a balloon!” Yahaba smiles. He walks over to Shirabu’s bed, setting the balloon down on his side table. He dropped his bag on the floor, and immediately tackled Shirabu into a hug without warning.

“What is with you?” Shirabu laughs, returning the hug.

“It’s Valentines Day! That means extra love today!” Yahaba squeezed him.

“What did you bring?” Shirabu asks.

Yahaba removes himself, and sits on the bed, grabbing the bag.

“I brought some crackers,” he says, then pulling out multiple boxes of crackers, “I also brought chocolate for us to eat. And sulk. Since were hanging out on Valentines Day instead of going out on dates and mushy stuff.”

“I wouldn’t want it any other way!” Shirabu puts his heart on his chest dramatically.

At first, the two didn’t really know what to do. Eventually, they followed up on their tradition of watching shitty movies every time they get a chance to have a sleepover.

They watch a terrible Netflix rom-com, barely even being able to get through the first ten minutes. 

Instead of eating an actual meal, they eat crackers and actually decide to call with the group for a while.

Well, some of them. Bokuto, Kuroo, Akaashi, Daishou, and Oikawa were long gone. They actually found out Daishou managed to get a date with Mika.

It was probably around 6 when they were left to themselves again, everyone deciding they should spend their time together.

“What do you wanna do?” Shirabu asks.

Yahaba thinks for a moment, “We could try these chocolates?”

“Sure,” Shirabu says.

Yahaba grabs the bag from the floor once again, grabbing a typical box of chocolates you see on Valentines day.

Except it was.. huge.

“I thought it’d have more flavors!” Yahaba tries to explain, but that doesn’t stop Shirabu from laughing his ass off.

“Oh my god, stop laughing, we’re eating now,” Yahaba punches his shoulder. 

“Right,” Shirabu stifles a laugh.

“We’re also food experts now, so no playing around,” Yahaba pretends to enter a new state of mind.

“This one is..” Yahaba picks up a piece, and tries to find the matching one on the slip of paper, “Milk chocolate.”

“Right, right. I think I’ve heard of that kind before, but I’m guessing it’s quite rare?” Shirabu plays along.

“Correct,” Yahaba takes half a bite off of it, “Mhm.. never tasted anything like this before.”

“You try,” Yahaba smiles, and tries to hand him the other half of the small piece of chocolate.

“You bit off of it, bro,” Shirabu says.

“You care about that?” Yahaba tilts his head, “I’ll force it in you.”

“I’d like to see you try,” Shirabu tempts him.

With that, Yahaba leans forward to try and press the chocolate to his mouth, but Shirabu wasn’t going to let him.

Yahaba made sure to move the heart shaped box out of the way before pushing Shirabu down on the bed, and crawling on top of him.

Shirabu hoped and prayed that Yahaba couldn’t feel how fast his heart was racing. 

Yahaba pressed the chocolate to his face, but Shirabu was still stubborn, and quickly turned his face away.

Yahaba kept trying though, to the point where he was just trying to shove it into his mouth, eventually Shirabu just bursts out laughing. 

Yahaba hits hit shoulder, “You think you’re so funny!”

Shirabu nods, and takes the chocolate out of Yahaba’s hand, eating it.

“I hate you,” Yahaba tries to stay serious, but finds himself laughing too.

The two of them challenged each other to see how much chocolate they could eat. Which didn’t last long, they were both ready to pass out by eating their fifth piece.

“I cant eat more,” Yahaba says, and he flops backwards onto the bed.

“Same,” Shirabu sighs.

Yahaba’s eyes were closed, but he must have been able to feel Shirabu’s eyes on him.

“Come cuddle,” Yahaba opens his eyes, holding out his arms to Shirabu.

Shirabu doesn’t say anything in response, he moves the large heart shaped box to the floor, and climbs on Yahaba.

Yahaba wraps his arms and legs around Shirabu like a koala. Shirabu’s heart rate was increasing again, Yahaba was so close, it made him nervous.

Yahaba rolls the two of them onto their side. He also notices a bit of Shirabu’s midriff exposed, taking the opportunity to slide his hand from where it previously was to tickle his side.

Shirabu jumps, but he doesn’t scream. He his quick to turn back around, shoving Yahaba’s chest down to the bed and get payback.

Yahaba regrets his earlier decision, forgetting that he is ten times more ticklish than Shirabu ended up being. 

Yahaba was wheezing, his arms were weak against Shirabu when he tried to swat his hands away.

Shirabu finally decides to stop, enjoying Yahaba’s pain long enough.

“I.. hate you.. so much,” Yahaba barely breathes out.

Shirabu smiles sweetly, he then hops off the bed. Yahaba props himself up on his elbows to see what he was doing.

Shirabu removes his white blazer, hanging it up in his closet neatly.

“Are you changing?” Yahaba asks.

“Yeah,” Shirabu replies, loosening his tie to pull over his head.

“Okay,” is all Yahaba says, keeping his eyes fixed on Shirabu.

“Oh my god, please don’t stare at me again,” Shirabu catches him immediately.

Yahaba gives him a dumb blank expression as if he didn’t know what Shirabu was talking about.

“Why’re you like this?” Shirabu rolls his eyes, and starts taking off his light blue button up, throwing it at Yahaba’s face.

Yahaba catches his shirt, and hugging it, “If only the real Shirabu was here.”

“Your shirt smells just like you,” Yahaba comments.

“Is that a good thing?” Shirabu asks.

“Mhmmmmmm,” Yahaba hums, Shirabu feels flustered, “Like cinnamon.”

Shirabu blushes, slipping a shirt over his head.

“Are you going to get changed?” Shirabu asks.

“I didn’t bring clothes,” Yahaba says.

“Again? Why do you always forget?” Shirabu asks.

“I don’t forget, I just don’t wanna carry another bag with me.”

Shirabu decides he’s not gonna question any more, “Fine, you know where the shorts are.”

“Yay! Shirabu is the best,” Yahaba happily stands up, and walks over to Shirabu’s dresser. 

Shirabu lays on his bed after getting changed, and not so subtly watches Yahaba change while his back is turned.

“Can I have a shirt too?” Yahaba asks, still wearing his blazer and button up.

“You’re not gonna take the shirt off before you go to sleep this time?” Shirabu raises his eyebrow, “You don’t even wear it.”

“Oh, you want me to leave my shirt off? I get it,” Yahaba teases him, and starts removing his white blazer, followed by his shirt.

“I literally did not say that,” Shirabu rolls his eyes, however he doesn’t take his eyes off of Yahaba.

“Whatever you want, Shirabu,” Yahaba completely ignores what Shirabu actually says, and doesn’t put a shirt on, “I’m gonna go to the bathroom real quick,” he says, and leaves Shirabu’s room.

Shirabu takes this as the perfect opportunity to quickly talk to Oikawa about his current crisis

baby girl: OIKAKWA I NEED YOUR HELP RIUT NOW

baby girl: I DONT CAR EIF YOU AND IWAIZUMI SNA ARE HAVIGN SEX PLEASE ANSWER ME

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: okay iwa-chan and i werent having sex thank you very much youre lucky we werent

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: whats up ;)

baby girl: yahabahs in the bathroom so i gotra make this quick but pleas ewhat the fuck do i do im so gay and he wont sotp trasing me hes so hot and i cant tlelmif he can tell how gay im acting wnd i wanna ksisy so bad

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: okay. 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: so do it. 

baby girl: what

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: do it then he obviously wants you to

baby girl: but hes just teasing me and i dont know how to just

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: shirabu-kunmnnnnnn hes obviously waiting for you to make the move, if hes doing alllll this teasing i think its pretty obvious

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: you guys also cuddle all the time ion think hes just playing around

baby girl: ....

baby girl: im scared though

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: this is iwaizumi because tooru isnt helping you at all

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: just do it. 

baby girl: THAT DOESNT HELP IWAIZUMI-SAN

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: do it or youll regret not

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: sorry about him he thinks hes such an expert because he made the first move on me 

baby girl: UGHHHHH 

baby girl: fuck hes back gtg

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: have fun~~ 

“Who’re you texting?~” Yahaba walks back in.

“The Shiratorizawa group chat. They’re all wondering what you’re doing here.”

Yahaba lets himself fall on top of Shirabu, Shirabu groans in protest, but Yahaba wouldn’t budge.

“You’re not gonna wrap your arms and legs around me?” Yahaba’s voice is muffled, as his face was pressed into Shirabu’s shoulder.

“Nope,” Shirabu says, “you don’t deserve that for falling on me with your fat body.”

“I’m pretty sure I’m like ten pounds more than you, I don’t think you can call me fat,” Yahaba laughs, “You’re jealous of the muscle I’m packing.”

“Right,” Shirabu says sarcastically.

Shirabu reaches his arms around Yahaba and feels his back. Yahaba tenses for a second, but relaxes, “Where are they? Where are the muscles?”

“Now you’re being mean!” Yahaba whines, and he pushes himself up on his arms to hover over Shirabu.

“Am I?” Shirabu’s hands fall back to rest on his own stomach.

Yahaba stares at Shirabu, not saying anything. Shirabu feels nervous, did he offend Yahaba?

“Can I do something?” Yahaba asks suddenly. 

“What?” Shirabu asks.

Yahaba bites his lip in thought, then before Shirabu can even react, he kisses him. 

Yahaba pulls back, Shirabu’s eyes were wide, and breathing was quick.

“I’m sorry,” Yahaba says, and begins to is about to get up, but Shirabu pulls him back down by the back of his neck, and kissing him back.

“How long have you wanted to do that for?” Shirabu asks him once he’s pulled away. 

“A while now..” Yahaba feels embarrassed.

“Me too,” Shirabu admits.

“Do you wanna go out?” Yahaba still feels awkward.

Shirabu nods, “For a while now..” he half jokingly mocks Yahaba.

Yahaba burns up again telling him to shut up.

“Well..” Shirabu says.

“Wanna kiss again?” Yahaba asks quietly.

“I’d love to,” Shirabu smiles, Yahaba kisses him again. 

This time, they both melt into the kiss, Shirabu cant help but run his hands over Yahaba’s chest. Yahaba hums in approval, sliding his hand under Shirabu’s shirt, “Is this okay?” he asks.

“Mhm,” Shirabu’s response is short, getting right back to Yahaba’s lips. 

They kiss for a while longer, eventually tiring each other out, Yahaba falls asleep on top of Shirabu. Shirabu was close to falling asleep too, but not without one text to the group chat.

-  
✧Oikawa ✰ ♡ Kingdom

baby girl: it happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☺️☺️☺️


	13. shit dawg....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit really hit the fan doe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda depressing chapter????? dont know where this came from but ....

baby girl: it happened

your dad: What happened?

sexy kitty: you dont mean

party dude: ??

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: IT HAPPENED? IT HAPPENED!!!!???????

your dad: Wait did it happen for real???

taylor swift: damn oikawa excited asf

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: SHIRABU-KUN AND YAHABA-KUN???????????

bowl: WHAT

sexy kitty: ITS REAL??

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: SHIRABU-KUN ANSWER

futa COOCHIE: oh ym god what is happened WHAT HAPPNED

your dad: We think Shirabu and Yahaba are finally together

Ushijima: I can go ask

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: okay id actually appreciate that

sexy kitty: YES PLS

your dad: What if they are sleeping, it is pretty late.

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: its fine go ushiwaka

Ushijima: I have Shirabu's key.

Ushijima: I will be quiet.

party dude: this is amazing

Ushijima unlocked his kouhai's room, entering. The light was off, but he could see well enough with the dim moonlight.

Ushijima: They are sleeping together.

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: they do that all the time thats no proof wake him up

bowl: AWW

sexy kitty: theyre adorable

"Shirabu," Ushijima says, not really caring for the volume of his voice.

Silence.

"Shirabu," he says again.

This time Shirabu shifts a little, now awake.

He jumps by the sight of Ushijima standing at the foot of his bed, "What are you doing here?"

"Are you and Yahaba in a relationship?" he asks.

The noise of the two talking also causes Yahaba to stir awake.

"Who are you talking to?" Yahaba mumbles.

"Ushijima-san is here," Shirabu says.

Yahaba turns his head, and yelps when he sees Ushijima, "Hey, Ushiwaka."

"Hello."

"He wants to know if we're dating," Shirabu tells him.

"Yes. Shirabu texted the group have an hour ago with 'it happened', and everyone would like to know," Ushijima says.

Yahaba grabs Ushijima's phone that was conveniently already opened to the group chat.

"What are you doing?" Shirabu asks.

Yahaba opens up the camera, taking a video of him kissing Shirabu, then flipping off the camera. He hits send, and hands his phone back to Ushijima, "You can leave now."

Ushijima takes his phone with no questions asked, and leaves.

Ushijima sent a video

party dude: ooh what could this be

party dude: HOLY FUCK

sexy kitty: AHHHHHH

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: OH MY GODDDDDDD AHHH

your dad: YES

bowl: YAYYYYYYY

futa COOCHIE: oh damn

taylor swift: this is REVOLUTIONARY

sexy kitty: shiratorizawa and seijou finally make peace

sexy kitty: i might cry

bowl: same here

party dude: that was also kinda hot doe you guys down for threeway

your dad: I thought you were straight?

party dude: sometimes you gotta kiss the hot homies

taylor swift: true dat!

futa COOCHIE: thats concerning^

taylor swift: why you dont kiss the homies

futa COOCHIE: bold of you to assume i kiss

bowl: aw

party dude: ill kiss you!

futa COOCHIE: okay

party dude: ;) come over hot stuff

party dude: jk im not gay 

futa COOCHIE: oh

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: guys i cant believe shirabu-kun and yahaba-kun are finally together !!!!

sexy kitty: its about time :,)

bowl: 😭😭😭😭😭😭

party dude: not to move the spotlight from shirabu and yahaba but wheres akaashi at

your dad: He has been awfully silent..

sexy kitty: he sleepin

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: did you guys wear him out too much

bowl: a little bit

sexy kitty: 0-0 well..

bowl:

sexy kitty sent a photo

sexy kitty: hes so cute!

taylor swift: omg guys they fucked akaashi to death

futa COOCHIE: how dare you :0c

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: wow.. as much as i want to i would never fuck iwa-chan so hard he dies

sexy kitty: ur literally his bottom

taylor swift: :0c

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: ..

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: youre missing the point here...

sexy kitty: but you

sexy kitty: nvm

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: exactly.

bowl: do you guys think oikawa could be a top

futa COOCHIE: hmmmmmm.............

taylor swift: i dont know how well i can answer this as a straight person

party dude: i wouldnt let him top me!

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: YOURE ALSO STRAIGHT

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i could top all of you mfs

sexy kitty: you think so?

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: okay maybe not

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: kuroo.... or bokuto......

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: hello this is iwaizumi i just wanna ask you guys to pls stop giving him the idea that he'll ever be allowed to top

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: thank you.

sexy kitty: youre right iwaizumi

seijou maggot: guuuuuyyyyssssssss

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: YAHABA

party dude: LOOK WHOS HERE

sexy kitty: GIVE ME THE FUCKING DEETS

seijou maggot: i jus woke up

seijou maggot: did i dream that shirabu and i started dating and sent you guys a video of us kissing

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: that was definitely a dream are you telling us that you like shirabu-kun???

sexy kitty: oh my god yahaba thats gay im gonna tell him right now

bowl: you like shirabu???? thanks for confessing that to us we'll make sure the message gets back to him

seijou maggot: WAIT WHAT

seijou maggot: oh god oh fuck pls dont tell him

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: why not?

seijou maggot: because he probably doesnt like me back guys fuck

your dad: What makes you say that?

seijou maggot: because i feel like he gets uncomfortable when i mess around with him

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: yeah.. right..

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: arent you guys sleeping together right now though?

seijou maggot: yes.. but we do that all the time

sexy kitty: WHAT

bowl: THATS SO GAY EWWWWWWWWW

sexy kitty: WHAT THE FUCK

seijou maggot: GUUUUUYYYYYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

seijou maggot: DONT TELL HIMMMMMMMMM

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: okay

party dude: fine ig we can keep it a secret for you

seijou maggot: thanks im going back to sleep now

-

Yahaba woke up to the sun shining in his face, he lifts his head to look at Shirabu below him, then panicking, remembering his conversation with the group chat last night.

Good thing Shirabu wasn't awake before he was, but Shirabu must have felt him move around, and wakes up, "Morning."

Yahaba rested his face on Shirabu's chest, and Shirabu runs his hands through his hair.

Odd.

"Yahaba," Shirabu says.

Yahaba lifts his head up, and pushes himself up just a bit so he could look at Shirabu.

"Yeah?" he says.

"Can I get up?"

"Oh, sure," Yahaba climbs off of him, and Shirabu leaves to most likely go to the bathroom. Or go to Ushijima's room to say good morning because Yahaba can imagine he would do that.

Yahaba grabs his phone, checking his notifications. There was over 200 from the group chat alone, and he sighs, opening them to make sure they didn't continue talking about his crush on Shirabu.

But.. why did his dream about kissing Shirabu seem so real?

Shirabu comes back moments later, "You don't have to leave soon, do you?"

"I'm sure Oikawa wont care if I miss Saturday practice, that's what you mean."

"You can stay longer if you want," Shirabu shrugs, "Don't feel like you have to miss practice though."

Shirabu walks over to the bed, he unexpectedly pushes him back down onto the bed. Yahaba looks confused, maybe he was in another dream?

Shirabu kisses him softly, and Yahaba pulls away, "Why did you just kiss me?"

"We're dating?"

"So it wasn't a dream.." Yahaba says, "those motherfuckers!"

"What?"

"I asked everyone if me kissing you was a dream and they acted like it was!" Yahaba says angrily, "But it's real."

"You're saying you've been dreaming about me?" Shirabu asks, expecting him to be embarrassed.

"Yes."

"You're so honest," Shirabu laughs.

✧Oikawa ✰ ♡'s Kingdom

seijou maggot: yeah so FUCK you guys

sexy kitty: sorry?

bowl: whats wrong 0-0

seijou maggots: you bastards know exactly what you did

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: good morning yahaba-kun!

seijou maggot: i hate you all

sexy kitty: :,(

party dude: how could you say that yahaba...

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: oh! did you and shirabu finally get together or...?

seijou maggot: i will personally murder you all dont think i wont

seijou maggot: ill even get kyoutani to help

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: psh like im scared of mad dog chan

bowl: who even is mad dog chan :D

taylor swift: yeah is that ur dog

futa COOCHIE: im not scared of your dog yahaba..

seijou maggot: I DONT HAVE A dog

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: dog

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: dogs are fun creatures arent they

party dude: very fun, id like to get one

seijou maggot: IM ANGRY

bowl: im happy!

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: stop your whining yahaba kun just be happy shirabu kun is your kissy boy now

seijou maggot: ...

sexy kitty: two kissy boys!

seijou maggot: whatever

your dad: So, Oikawa you are not offended that a member from your team is dating someone from Shiratorizawa?

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: itll take some getting used to....

seijou maggot: i know you love us

✧oikawa ✰ ♡:

sexy kitty: i think its about time oikawa stops trying to hate us all

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: but i do.

sexy kitty: ok bottom

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: SHUT YOUR WHORE MOUTH

sexy kitty: make me ;)

party dude: here we go again

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: that was very suggestive

sexy kitty: obviously

bowl: :(

sexy kitty: ill literally kiss you stfu

bowl: :D

your dad: jfc

-  
One Day, ✧Oikawa ✰ ♡'s Kingdom

party dude: i thjnk we just all need to take some time

party dude: to appreciate futakuchi out here

futa COOCHIE: ?

sexy kitty: idk where this is coming from but i already agree

party dude: i just wTched hours of footage of futakuchi playing in mayches and hes so good

party dude: and hot

bowl: (guys didnt terushima say he was straight)

futa COOCHIE: ahahaha

futa COOCHIE: what

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: why is terushima-kun typing like that

your dad: Maybe he's tired because its 2 AM, and should be asleep like the rest of you people

party dude: okag that may be the case but i make a valid point

your dad: I suppose

futa COOCHIE: w

seijou maggot: confused gay or tired gay

futa COOCHIE: both

seijou maggot: i think terushima is trying to say hes into you

party dude: NONONONONNONNONONONON

party dude: all im sayign is that futakuchi is so good and we all been sleepin on his skills

your dad: Clearly no one is sleeping

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: om

sexy kitty: daichi on god

baby girl: futakuchi actually is quite impressive

futa COOCHIE:

party dude: seriously tho

party dude: did i say hot before

Akaashi Keiji: Yes

seijou maggot: i still think hes into him

party dude: omg im not

futa COOCHIE: then why do you say things like that

party dude: sorry?

futa COOCHIE: its like youre trying to lead me on

sexy kitty: woah you sure you dont wanna talk this out privately

futa COOCHIE: no

bowl: have i been missing something this whole time

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: alright kicking futakuchi-kun and teru-kun until they make up

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: or make out

✧oikawa ✰ ♡ removed futa COOCHIE and party dude from ✧Oikawa ✰ ♡'s Kingdom

bowl: how did you get admin rights

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i have my ways

sexy kitty: okay um are we not gonna talk about what the fuck just happened

seijou maggot: do you guys think tersushima was rlly pushing it?

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i dont think he was. but i think futakuchi-kun might be

taylor swift: we already know hes gay

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: I WASNT GONNA SAY THAT

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: maybe futakuchi-kun is into him

your dad: Futakuchi does talk about how lonely he is sometimes

seijou maggot: and gay

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: okay but you guys dont really think terushima-kun is straight right

sexy kitty: well

bowl: no

Akaashi Keiji: No

Ushijima: It seems like Terushima doesn't want to believe he isn't straight.

baby girl: jesus ushijima-san

Ushijima: What?

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: why doES USHIWAKA ALWAYS COME IT AT RANDOM TIMES

Ushijima: I am always here

sexy kitty: ushijima just sit back and observe

your dad: Okay, Ushijima has a good point though.

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: even if terushima-kun isnt straight, that doesnt mean he likes futakuchi-kun

sexy kitty: youre right

taylor swift: maybe terushima is trying to tell us something?

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: this is so confusing can we write down what we understand so far

Akaashi Keiji: I got this

sexy kitty: you go babe

baby girl: while akaashi types that up id just like to take this moment to say how the fuck does EVERYONE END UP SO GAY

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: what do you mean :)

baby girl: literally-

baby girl: 6 of us are gay possibly 7 out of however many ppl are in this chat

baby girl: and ushijima is like kinda gay

baby girl: and so is daishou

taylor swift: OKAY IM LJTERALLY NOT GAY JUST BECAUSE TERUSHIMA ACTS LIKE HES STRAIGHT ALL THE TIME WHEN HE PROBABLY ISNT DOESNT MEAN I AM TOO

taylor swift: ill have you assholes know mika-chan and i are in a happy STRAIGHT relationship

sexy kitty: aw you are

taylor swift: yes .

sexy kitty: im happy for you :,)))

sexy kitty: but shirabu does bring up a good point the fuck

bowl: it is a little strange

bowl: well. im actually not gay im bi

bowl: so is kuroo so when you think about it were not ALL gay.....

seijou maggot: is shirabu the only actually gay one

baby girl: NO

baby girl: akaashi is gay

baby girl: and oikawa

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: :)

baby girl: okay okay i take it back coincidence that so many of us are in gay relationships

seijou maggot: and that futakuchi and terushima are definitely gonna fuc

sexy kitty: i can see it happening

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: ngl the tension kinda rising

Akaashi Keiji: - Futakuchi is gay  
-Futakuchi snapped at Terushima for saying gay things to him  
\- Terushima claims to be straight, but is most likely not

bowl: youre so cool babe

sexy kitty: i was gonna tell him that

bowl: sh

sexy kitty: youre so cool baby . ily

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: jfc

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: if iwachan was in this chat it would be OVER for you people

baby girl: what does that mean

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: were way cuter than that dumb trio

sexy kitty: okay okay okay a step BACK

bowl: except youre wrong

seijou maggot: ive only seen iwaizumi-san hit you

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: YOURE LITERALLY LYIFN

seijou maggot: i kinda blocked all my memories of you guys kissing because its so gross

seijou maggot: not iwaizumi-san just you

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: MEAN!!!

your dad: BACK TO THE TOPIC AT HAND

baby girl: right.

sexy kitty: do you guys think theyre talking it out now

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: idk but i can see this ending with them making out

bowl: through the screen?

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: oddly enough i feel like tershima-kun would be into that

Akaashi Keiji: For once, Oikawa said something that makes sense

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: wow. im actually gonna kill you

sexy kitty: a step back oikawa

-  
Meanwhile..

Terushima: hey whats wrong???

Futakuchi: how did you get my number

Terushima: thats not important please talk to me

Futakuchi: you already know. i said it in the chat.

Terushima: i know but

Terushima: i dont understand where youre coming from

Futakuchi: every time you joke around like that it makes me feel like youre trying to lead me on. do i have to say it again

Terushima: but why does it bother you

Terushima: i joke around all the time in the groupchat

Futakuchi: but why me

Futakuchi: youre also straight why would you purposely give me false hope

Terushima: false hope?

Terushima: what are you trying to say futakuchi

Futakuchi: fuck it

Futakuchi: fuck it idc i fucking like you

Futakuchi: there. feel free to block me now knowing a loner gay guy has a thing for the straight one

Terushima: futakuchi...

Futakuchi: what

Terushima: i am so sorry

Terushima: i seriously didn’t know futakuchi

Terushima: i swear to you i never tried to lead you on i never suspected you to like me

Terushima: not because im straight! i just.. didnt see it..

Terushima: im so sorry i really dont want this to ruin our friendship or the group

Terushima: please say something

Futakuchi: i believe you

Futakuchi: im sorry too

Futakuchi: for blowing it out of proportion

Terushima: no no no dont say that its my fault

Futakuchi: its really not. i shouldnt have gotten mad its my fault for getting into my head thinking that your jokes really meant anything and that you might actually like me

Futakuchi: you dont have to respond to that

Terushima: futakuchi i think youre great

Terushima: i shouldnt have said stupid things that would ruin our friendship

Futakuchi: i dont want our friendship to be ruined

Terushima: me either..

Futakuchi: start over?

Terushima: yeah, i’d like that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am. so sorry.


	14. dudes bein bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more angst 😀 it gets better i swear

futa COOCHIE: can you add terushima and i back 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: did you guys make out

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: make up

futa COOCHIE: shut the fuck up

futa COOCHIE: we'll explain to everyone

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: feisty

-  
✧Oikawa ✰ ♡'s Kingdom

✧oikawa ✰ ♡ added futa COOCHIE and party dude to ✧Oikawa ✰ ♡'s Kingdom

bowl: oh!

your dad: Welcome back 

taylor swift: cut the awkward shit just tell us what happened

party dude: uhhhhhhhhhhh

futa COOCHIE: i was into terushima and i got in my head and thought he was purposely leading me on and i got mad.

party dude: okay no thats not what happened i was being blind and didnt see what i was doing was wrong 

sexy kitty: first of all

sexy kitty: oh damn

sexy kitty: second of all seems like you guys cant put the blame on each other

party dude: but it was my fault

futa COOCHIE: it was my fault i was being a baby 

your dad: Okay okay okay does it really matter? You guys made up, right?

party dude: is it okay to say that

futa COOCHIE: yes and you dont have to act so afraid of me

taylor swift: ngl this is the first time you got real w us its kinda freaky, futakuchi

bowl: yeah ngl i never saw you as a guy to reach a breaking point

bowl: not saying youre heartless just not the kinda guy to... show it

futa COOCHIE: yeah well neither did i

party dude: youre kinda scary i cant tell if you wanna blow my head off or not

futa COOCHIE: nah

futa COOCHIE: just my own

futa COOCHIE: sometimes

seijou maggot: aw

seijou maggot: i dont like sad futakuchi i want sassy futakuchi back

futakuchi: who ever said he was gone?

seijou maggot: oh damn

baby girl: everything rlly okay futakuchi??

futa COOCHIE: yeah

baby girl: you sureeeeeeeeeee you still seem down

futa COOCHIE: idk im just tired of always being so alone and the comic relief kinda guy

futa COOCHIE: i feel so pushed aside a lot 

futa COOCHIE: thats just a general thing though dont worry abt it

futa COOCHIE: i dont wanna keep talking about all this depressing stuff it doesnt go away anyway

party dude: were definitely gonna talk about that later

futa COOCHIE: you cant make me

your dad: Well I’m happy to see you guys made up!

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: okay wait

party dude: ?

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: uh

party dude: whats wrong oikawa 0-0

taylor swift: oikawa actin weird guyth

taylor swift: oh

futa COOCHIE: what

party dude: its been like 5 minutes where did everyone go

futa COOCHIE: are we the only ones here rn :/

party dude: yeah theyre definitely talking about us

party dude: um ive actually been meaning to ask

futa COOCHIE: yeah?

party dude: so youre .. not into me anymore? 

futa COOCHIE: um

futa COOCHIE: i dont really know if i should answer that

party dude: its okay if you are! im not weirded out 

futa COOCHIE: so why do you want to know if i am

party dude: no reason. it doesnt matter

futa COOCHIE: okay...

party dude: um another question 

party dude: did you.. actually not like it when i tease you or is it just the gay stuff

futa COOCHIE: ahahaha 

futa COOCHIE: no i didnt hate it.. honestly terushima i just dont think i was thinking straight

futa COOCHIE: i feel really bad for blowing up on you it really wasnt anything you did

party dude: did something else happen you want to talk about??

futa COOCHIE: no i just

futa COOCHIE: i dont know i just get my emotions all confused sometimes im sorry

party dude: no don’t apologize 

futa COOCHIE: i just dont want you to see me differently or treat me different

futa COOCHIE: i should have kept my mouth shut

party dude: i dont see you differently at all! we can just pretend this didnt even happen i just want to go back to normal

futa COOCHIE: me too

party dude: okay! 

party dude: you know.. you really impressed me om the court 

futa COOCHIE: jfc

futa COOCHIE: i refuse to accept your compliments 

party dude: why:(

-  
Meanwhile

✧oikawa ✰ ♡ added sexy kitty, bowl, your dad, baby girl, seijou maggot, Ushijima, and taylor swift to New Group

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: guys...

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: we were wrong 

sexy kitty: I KNOW

bowl: YOU DONT HAVE TO TELL US

your dad: We were definitely all thinking it tho

✧oikawa ✰ ♡ added Akaashi Keiji to New Group

sexy kitty: 

bowl: 

sexy kitty: so you just gonna make a new group and forget my boyfriend

Akaashi Keiji: Disappointed but not surprised

bowl: :(

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: FORGET THAT 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: HOW WERE WE WRONF

baby girl: god were all so gay but we have the WORST gaydar

taylor swift: im not gay

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: shit 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡ kicked taylor swift

your dad: Neither am I

bowl: yeah but youre our dad so we need you

sexy kitty: guys hes begging to be let back in

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: tell him to suck my schmeat and ill consider

sexy kitty: he said hes gonna tell futakuchi and terushima that were all talking behind their backs

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: jfc

✧oikawa ✰ ♡ added taylor swift to New Group

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i guess being a baby comes in handy sometimes

taylor swift: YOU WERE DISCRIMINATING AGAINST ME

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: who said that message was abt you

taylor swift: ......

your dad: TOPIC AT HAND

bowl: ^

Akaashi Keiji: All of our calculations added up.....

sexy kitty: oh man guys this ones hitting akaashi extra hard since hes the gayest one here

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: is that a challenge

sexy kitty: yes

Akaashi Keiji: Why did you answer that for me I am not going to compete against Oikawa to see who’s gayer

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: except you already are! i keep tallies 

Akaashi Keiji: 

bowl: okay but guys how is terushima straight has he ever dated a woman

taylor swift: HE HAS A TONGUE PIERCING FOR GODS SAKE

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: valid points. should we ask

sexy kitty: NO

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: I MEANT SHOULD WE ASK IF HES DATED A GIRL

sexy kitty: that would be sus

your dad: Who here is closest to Terushima?

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: futakuchi-kun

Akaashi Keiji: I think he meant besides him.

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: SHUT UR WHORE MOUTH

sexy kitty: did you just call my boyfriend a whore

bowl: did you just call my boyfriend a whore

baby girl: that was scary

seijou maggot: ill hold you dw

baby girl: yay

taylor swift: two different relationships right there 😳

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: OKAY WHO HERE IS CLOSE TO TERUSHIMA-KUN 

sexy kitty: im guessing one of you second years

seijou maggot: i think akaashi should

Akaashi Keiji: why me

seijou maggot: youre definitely the most dominant second year considering you have two third year boyfriends

seijou maggot: and i think he’d be too afraid to not answer you

sexy kitty: two sexy third year boyfriends ;)

bowl: meaty and muscle packing third year boyfriends ;)

sexy kitty: mmmmmm

sexy kitty: you guys wanna come over

seijou maggot: sure!

baby girl: hey!

seijou maggot: sorry their power its too strong 

baby girl: :(

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: HES GONNA PULL A BOKUTO 

baby girl: are you saying you wanna break up 👉🏻👈🏻

seijou maggot: baby no

baby girl: o-okay :,(

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: this just in shirabu-kun uses bottom energy that is SO strong yahaba-kun is taken aback 

-

Akaashi: Terushima how many girls have you dated

Terushima: oh- akaashi? how did you get my number..

Akaashi: Not important, answer question

Terushima: whyre you asking .. 0-0

Akaashi: Just wondering

Terushima: nope

Akaashi: Bonding

Terushima: nope

Akaashi: oikawa thinks youre gay

Terushima: that sounds about right

Akaashi: So are you gonna answer

Terushima: one

Akaashi: Oh damn

Terushima: what was the oh damn for

Akaashi: Dont worry about it ;)

Terushima: fuck

-

sexy kitty: like just the shape of his hips, their curves ugh

your dad: I see

Akaashi Keiji: One

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: never thought id say this but thank god akaashi-kun is back

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i dont think i could listen to kuroo talk about your hips for any longer

Akaashi Keiji: ;)

seijou maggot: sassy

your dad: Wait so only one girl??

Akaashi Keiji: Apparently

baby girl: inch resting

baby girl: considering he said only one he must not be lying

Ushijima: Which means he doesn’t actually know if he likes women

seijou maggot: aye ushiwaka

taylor swift: definitely a possibility but just because he only dated one girl doesnt mean he doesnt know his sexuality 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: facts

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: ushiwaka doesnt know shit why is he in here

sexy kitty: (you made the group chat)

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: shit

bowl: DONT KICK HIM

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: why would i do that......

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: oh no got a text from teru-chan

bowl: IVE GOT A TEXT!!

Akaashi Keiji: Sorry in advance

-

Terushima: so you think im gay

Oikawa: oh ahaha who said that

Terushima: akaashi

Oikawa: you cant trust that hot asshole

Terushima: definitely trust him more than you

Oikawa: okay FINE ugh we thought you were gay 

Terushima: and?????????

Terushima: i want details asshole

Oikawa: okay jesus we just thought maybe you havent explored your... horizons enough yet and think youre straight 

Oikawa: 😳😳😳😳 

Terushima: bruh

Oikawa: sorry teru-kun dont look too much into it were being stupid anyway

Terushima: who is we

Oikawa: uh

Oikawa: the entire gc

Terushima: you guys all think im really gay?

Oikawa: used to........

Terushima: ugh

Oikawa: sorry if we offended you

Terushima: no youre right

Oikawa: huh

Terushima: ive been so confused lately 

Oikawa: shit what

Terushima: i wasnt so concerned about it before this groupchat with all of you, but its always been in the back of my mind and ever since i started talking with futakuchi casually 

Terushima: i.. dont know how to describe what i feel

Terushima: but being around all of you i started paying attention more to how i think of men

Terushima: ugh this is so hard to say 

Terushima: i cant tell if i dont like it or not.. or whats going on with me

Terushima: but i look at girls and i think theyre cute too but 

Oikawa: but?

Terushima: idk forget it im sorry for info dumping on you

Oikawa: nononoo wait terushima its okay

Oikawa: you said you started feeling this way ever since our groupchat?

Terushima: no its kinda always been on my mind.. i just dont like to think about it but now all this stuff with futakuchi just happened and my feelings are so

Terushima: idk

Oikawa: have you ever been experimental with boys?

Terushima: no..

Oikawa: what about girls? you said you dated one before

Terushima: yeah but it was in middle school it barely meant anything

Oikawa: i see.. 

Oikawa: have you ever ya know uh

Terushima: no i havent had sex 

Oikawa: I DIDNT MEAN SEX

Terushima: oh

Terushima deleted a message

Terushima: ive actually had sex 20 times

Oikawa: good god 

Oikawa: okay i meant have you ever been doing the naughty :0c to yourself

Terushima: i appreciate your effort to try and make it sound less uncomfortable to talk abt than it is

Terushima: but no

Oikawa: really?

Terushima: i- 

Terushima: what were you expecting 

Oikawa: you just seem like- nvm

Terushima: insert an image of me eye rolling 

Oikawa: oh id love to 

Oikawa: but.. maybe you should try.. 

Oikawa: if it makes you uncomfortable by all means thats not the only way you can find out your sexuality 

Oikawa: obviously

Terushima: what else can i do

Oikawa: welllllllllllllll you could hook up with someone

Oikawa: multiple different people

Terushima: NOOO

Oikawa: WAIT I DIDNT MEAN ONE NIGHT STAND

Terushima: your advice is terrible

Terushima: how did iwaizumi-san find out he was gay

Oikawa: i dont know ..

Oikawa: DONT GO ASK HIM

Oikawa: COME BACK

Oikawa: THE FUCK TERUSHIMA

-

Terushima: hello iwaizumi-san

Iwaizumi: uh

Iwaizumi: who is this how did you get my number

Terushima: terushima yuuji and thats not important 

Iwaizumi: oh

Iwaizumi: i think i know you

Terushima: you probably do but anyway how did you know you were gay 

Iwaizumi: damn uh

Terushima: im having a sexuality crisis and your boyfriend is terrible at this

Iwaizumi: figures

Iwaizumi: well uh i feel like i always kinda knew but didnt want to accept it

Iwaizumi: oikawa and i used to tease each other a lot .. by that i mean him annoying the shit out of me

Terushima: sounds about right

Iwaizumi: and i had a girlfriend once but i just didnt like it. nothing wrong with the girl, but we kissed and it made me uncomfortable 

Iwaizumi: but oikawa and actually kissed on a dare one night with the team and i found myself wishing i could again

Iwaizumi: that was when we were first years

Iwaizumi: actually sometimes i dont even know myself if im gay or if i just like that dumb asshole

Terushima: wouldnt be surprised

Iwaizumi: whats up with you though

Terushima: so in a nutshell an hour ago i was teasing futakuchi like guys futakuchi is rlly hot on court and he got mad because he thought ive been trying to lead him on but turns out your boyfriend and everyone else thinks im secretly gay but all this time ive actually been rlly confused myself..

Terushima: but ever since that captains groupchat ive been... saying a lot more gay stuff casually with everyone else not as a joke but not with meaning really or.. it never came across like that

Terushima: but im having a hard time trying to discover my sexuality 

Iwaizumi: hm

Iwaizumi: well when i was a first year i used to watch a lot of male volleyball player matches and just admire my favorite team members

Iwaizumi: watching them was very mesmerizing because theyd be so hot

Iwaizumi: then it came to the point where i paid a lot of attention watching oikawa 

Terushima: somehow i knew it would turn to that but

Terushima: i wish i could.. experiment or something so i could know

Iwaizumi: i have a feel anyone in that captains chat would get in ur pants at any given moment

Terushima: ah so you think im hot 

Terushima: good to know

Terushima: i feel valid

Iwaizumi: good

Terushima: anyway thanks iwaizumi-san!

-

Oikawa: TERUSHIMA STOP TEXTING MY IWA-CHAN

Terushima: i never was :)

Oikawa: honey hes sitting right next to me and wont let me see his phone i KNOW you talking

Terushima: shit

Terushima: so who in the captains groupchat would kiss me 

Oikawa: futakuchi-kun

Terushima: anyone but him

Oikawa: whats this abt now

Terushima: iwaizumi-san said probably anyone in the gc would get in my pants at any opportunity given

Oikawa: dont do that

Oikawa: listen, this is all coming back to what happened between you and futakuchi-kun

Oikawa: do you like him????

Terushima: i dont know i love to tease him his reactions are always so cute 

Terushima: but i already feel like i just ruined it all

Oikawa: no dont say that you guys literally made up i can assure you he doesnt hate you

Terushima: ugh

Oikawa: i think maybe you should spend time with futakuchi-kun irl

Terushima: i guess..

Oikawa: i think it would help with ur crisis and just getting the two of you back on track

Terushima: yeah youre right

Oikawa: i always am!  
> Read 3:24 AM

-  
2 days later 

“You know, I never expected you to ask me to hang out,” Futakuchi admits, “After our argument, I thought things would just get more and more awkward.”

Terushima accidentally drops the pair of chopsticks he was holding, “Really?” Terushima asks, “Futakuchi, I would never do that!”

“I’m glad we’re hanging out..” Futakuchi says, “It’s been a while.”

“It has! We’ve both been pretty busy, huh? It’s nice that we get to keep in touch with that groupchat.”

“I agree.” Futakuchi’s eyes don’t meet with Terushima’s.

“Why’re you getting so shy on me?” Terushima laughs, “It’s not like you.”

“I don’t know,” Futakuchi wonders, “Maybe because we usually don’t eat out all fancy like this.” he teases, the restaurant they were in was far from fancy, but the two of them always just found themselves playing video games or playing volleyball.

“We’ll have to hang out on the weekend sometime,” Terushima says, “Then we can really hang like we used to.”

“For sure,” Futakuchi smiles.

-

Oikawa: so you guys hung out

Oikawa: and DIDNT make out

Oikawa: is what ive gathered from this

Terushima: IM NOT TRYING TO KISS HIM

Oikawa: sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the boys are back!


	15. 😳😳😳😳😳😳

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> terushima said sum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapteeeerrrrrrrrrrr ive really been in the writing groove lately plus school is off bc of corona so i might be writing a lot :))))) dunno i mainly plan on watching a shit ton of anime

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: the fact that shirabu-kun has the AUDACITY to show up to my volleyball team with his stupid boyfriend and steal all the spotlight from iwa-chan and i with how cute they are

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: really shows there is no justice in the world huh

seijou maggot: but we are cuter than you and iwaizumi-san

your dad: Are they actually

Ushijima: Shirabu is not attending practice today

sexy kitty: thats so funny

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: yes!! the whole team including dumb iwaizumi is surrounding them ugh

futa COOCHIE: wait how does mad dog like them together

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: what do you mean :o

futa COOCHIE: i thought mad dog was lowkey but not so secretly into yahaba

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: according to yahaba-kun hes not! i wouldnt know though

party dude: yahaba is such a player wow

sexy kitty: learned it from me B)

Akaashi Keiji: Never again

sexy kitty: yes sir

seijou maggot: how am i a player the FUCK

party dude: you are whether you like it or not

baby girl: :0

seijou maggot: dont listen to them shirabu :,(((((

baby girl: wow are you saying you wanna break up with me 👉🏻👈🏻

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: here we go again

seijou maggot: NOO

bowl: yo what are you guys doin at practice doe 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: uh

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: practicing

bowl: yeah but..........

bowl: corona

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: RIGHT OSNSSIIE todays our last day :D

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: definitely not mad that im gonna be graduating high school over a twitch livestream

sexy kitty: LAMODIEJW

futa COOCHIE: sometimes being younger has its benefits :))))))))

your dad: Guys its gonna be fine

sexy kitty: say that when youre in the skype call

your dad: Jesus 

seijou maggot: so how much have ur parents freaked out over the virus so far

baby girl: i cant believe i ACTUALLY have to go home :II

party dude: my parents dont give a FUCKKKK

sexy kitty: i dont care abt what my parents opinions are abt the virus all i know is that if they dONT LET ME SEE MY BOYFRIENDS

bowl: awe 

Akaashi Keiji: Shut up I dont want you near me you probably already have it

sexy kitty: I DO NOT

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: haha funny my parents actually want iwa-chan to come over because the know “i cant take care of them properly” or something stupid like that xDDDDD

futa COOCHIE: ODMSIEISB

party dude: shirabu why dont you wanna go home?

baby girl: idk. they dont like that im gay but they dont actually talk to me abt it. i feel like id rather them call me a sinful piece of shit rather than them pretend im straight to my face

seijou maggot: baby..

futa COOCHIE: shit shirabu 

sexy kitty: aw :(((((((((((((((((((( 

seijou maggot: you can come stay with me?? im sure my parents would love you over

baby girl: i dunno id love to

baby girl: idk if my parents will allow that

seijou maggot: okay baby just let me know otherwise ill just come steal you myself

baby girl: sure you will

seijou maggot: hmph!

taylor swift: before the corona virus gets to all of you i jus wanna say ily all c:

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: aw 

sexy kitty: ILY TOO SNAKE BRO

bowl: not more than me right because were bros

sexy kitty: obviously.... the fact you had to ask

taylor swift: nope sorry bokuto im taking him now as his new ult bro

bowl: I WILL END YOU

Ushijima: Damn

Akaashi Keiji: Maybe we should kick Bokuto-san

bowl: NOOOOO

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: sounds like a pretty good idea ngl..

sexy kitty: gc without koutarou? mmm tasty

party dude: guys i cant believe

party dude: i have my wisdom teeth removal tomorrow now that the world is going insane over corona

party dude: WHAT IF THEY GIVE IT TO ME

futa COOCHIE: BABAHAHAHA

party dude: NICE TO SEE YOU FIND MY PAIN FUNNY

party dude: also definitely need a moral support buddy someone pls come with me so i dont say stupid stuff to my parents

baby girl: everyone definitely just left the chat when you said that

party dude: guyth pls i know none of you fuckers have practice or school ):(

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: ILL GO!!!! 

futa COOCHIE: damn

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i wanna go pls pls pls pls

sexy kitty: that doesnt sound good

party dude: you can come oikawa 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: yes

party dude: ngl idk how much i trust it either but im down

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: YAY ill bring iwa chan too

party dude: FUCK YEA

Akaashi Keiji: Oh

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: whats wrong kaashi-chan jealous teru-kun gets to see my boyfriend and not you :(

Akaashi Keiji: Yep

sexy kitty: :O

bowl: bro i dont think akaashi loves us anymore :,(

sexy kitty: ig its true bro looks like its just you and me in the lair once again

bowl: WHY GOD 

seijou maggot: oh my god 

seijou maggot: also can i get a name change its been too long being a maggot

baby girl: but it suits you ;P

seijou maggot changed baby girl’s name to just a baby

just a baby: ..

just a baby: and what abt it

party dude: its okay i got you shirabu

party dude changed just a baby’s name to ˗ˋˏPower Bottomˎˊ˗ 

˗ˋˏPower Bottomˎˊ˗: okay. this is uncalled for.

sexy kitty: I LOVE IT 

sexy kitty changed Akaashi Keiji’s name to ˗ˋˏPower Bottomˎˊ˗

˗ˋˏPower Bottomˎˊ˗: So there’s two of us now

˗ˋˏPower Bottomˎˊ˗: were in this together akaashi

˗ˋˏPower Bottomˎˊ˗: Well then, if we’re calling out power bottoms

˗ˋˏPower Bottomˎˊ˗ changed ✧oikawa ✰ ♡’s name to ˗ˋˏPower Bottomˎˊ˗ 

˗ˋˏPower Bottomˎˊ˗: THE FUCK

˗ˋˏPower Bottomˎˊ˗: one of us now

˗ˋˏPower Bottomˎˊ˗: except im nit a power bottom

party dude: i will LITERALLY ask iwaizumi-san rn

˗ˋˏPower Bottomˎˊ˗: pls no

seijou maggot changed ˗ˋˏPower Bottomˎˊ˗’s name to my babygirl

sexy kitty: aw thats cute

sexy kitty changed ˗ˋˏPower Bottomˎˊ˗’s name to hips;)

hips;): .......

bowl: ooh i like it

hips;): 

sexy kitty: pls dont change it i spent so much time on it

hips;): Only because I

hips;): Nvm

sexy kitty: guyth

-

sexy kitty added ˗ˋˏPower Bottomˎˊ˗ , my babygirl, seijou maggot, your dad, bowl, Ushijima, party dude, futa COOCHIE to a New Group

sexy kitty: do you guys think he was gonna say he loved me

bowl: bro...

seijou maggot: he definitely was doe

my babygirl: ^

sexy kitty: GUSYDYSYYSDNENEIWI

-  
✧Oikawa ✰ ♡’s Kingdom

˗ˋˏPower Bottomˎˊ˗: can i get my name changed back

futa COOCHIE: no

seijou maggot: i got you

seijou maggot changed ✧oikawa ✰ ♡’s name to seijou maggot

seijou maggot: :O

seijou maggot: yahaba-kun...

seijou maggot: suffer bitch

seijou maggot: FINE FUEN

seijou maggot changed seijou maggot’s name to Mr. Shirabu-san

Mr. Shirabu-san: oh

my babygirl: dkd jon eookwdfosowlqlkebfjswoeuiswoejdh

seijou maggot: if that wasnt the phattest gay panic ive ever seen

my babygirl: yahaba i want kith

Mr Shirabu-san: send kith through screen

seijou maggot: pls dont

sexy kitty: :D

my babygirl sent a photo

Mr Shirabu-san sent a photo

party dude: dammit stop being so cute

my babygirl: we cant help it

futa COOCHIE: i need a relationship like theres asap

party dude: yeah???????

Mr Shirabu-san changed seijou maggot’s name to Iwaizumi’s Favorite Sex Machine

Iwaizumi’s Favorite Sex Machine: i-

Mr Shirabu-san: closest thing i could get to that obnoxious name you had before

Iwaizumi’s Favorite Sex Machine: CHANGE IT ✧oikawa ✰ ♡ 

Mr Shirabu-san: hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Mr Shirabu-san: fine

Mr Shirabu-san changed Iwaizumi’s Favorite Sex Machine’s name to ✧oikawa ✰ ♡ 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: thank you

sexy kitty: damn but the other one was so good

Mr Shirabu-san: i know :(

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: oh yeah why dont we bring back a classic

✧oikawa ✰ ♡ changed Mr. Shirabu-san’s name to mad dogs bitch

mad dogs bitch: BRUH

futa COOCHIE: OM

party dude: i think the real question is is mad dog still YOUR bitch

mad dogs bitch: oh yeah. always.

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: can we also go back to teru-kun getting his wisdom teeth out im so excited

party dude: i have an idea youre gonna blackmail me or send vids to the gc but idC I JUST NEED YOU TO STOP ME FROM SAYING SOMETHING BAD

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: like what :)

sexy kitty: yeah what could you possibly say that would ruin ur life :)

Ushijima: Yeah :)

party dude: THE FUCK

futa COOCHIE: yeah im curious too :)

party dude: oh god 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: im so happy to accompany you

party dude: will you take care of me 👉🏻👈🏻

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: after bullying you

bowl: maybe if i ge my wisdom teeth out akaashi will come take care of me

sexy kitty: good idea bro!

Akaashi Keiji: .. 

Akaashi Keiji: Im not going anywhere near your corona virus ass

bowl: I DONT HAVE IT THOUGH

Akaashi Keiji: We all saw the videos you sent last weekend of you drinking corona we know you have it Bokuto-san

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: shit thats right i forgot

my babygirl: YO ANYONE GOT THE VIDEO OF HIM DANCING TO THE TIK TOK DANCE

mad dogs bitch: WHICH ONE

my babygirl: THE DOJA CAT SONG

bowl: NNONONONOKONO

futa COOCHIE: I HAVE IT

futa COOCHIE sent a video

taylor swift: oh my god he was drunk off his ass

bowl: ):( so was kuroo but i dont see us talking about hIM

Akaashi Keiji: No underage drinking

bowl: i dont have to listen to you):(

sexy kitty: it was so fun doe :p

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i need to get iwa-chan drunk so he’ll confess how much he loves me

your dad: Please don’t drink so much

bowl: aw dadchi

sexy kitty: it was just a one time thjnf dadchi :,((

my babygirl: i want drink

mad dogs bitch: as much as id LOVE to see that no

my babygirl: ):(

my babygirl: at least gimme kith

mad dogs bitch: nope! already gave kith

futa COOCHIE: rip

taylor swift: give the boi kith!

mad dogs bitch: hes gonna have to come get a real kith if he wants it

my babygirl: ):,(

-  
The Next Day

“Teru-chan!!!” Oikawa exclaims excitedly the second Terushima opens his front door. 

Of course he was dressed like a fucking prince for absolutely no reason. Or maybe he just naturally looks like a king in any situation. Either way, Terushima was jealous, and definitely felt like he should change out the sweats he threw on.

“Hello, Oikawa,” Terushima steps outside, locking his door.

“Where are your parents?” Oikawa asks.

“They’re on their way to the oral surgeon,” Terushima says, “You don’t mind driving?”

“Of course not!” Oikawa smiles, and they walk to his car.

“I was surprised you let me actually come with you,” Oikawa says while they wait for the car to start up.

“Well, no one else wanted to,” Terushima says, “And I guess I trust you to a certain degree..”

“Aw, that’s nice,” Oikawa says, “Although, I feel like Futakuchi-kun would have gone, too.”

“That’s actually the thing. Uh.. I’m scared I’ll say something about him,” Terushima explains, “Or about my sexuality.”

“Makes sense,” Oikawa says, Terushima nods.

“How’s that been going, by the way? Have you made any progress or find out anything?” Oikawa asks.

“I don’t know. All I know is that I might like him.. but if I do, I don’t know if he’ll want me.”

“Why’s that?”

“I asked him if he was still into me that night, he didn’t answer. But he probably doesn’t like me anymore anyway, I think I fucked any chance of that up.”

“Don’t say that. Even if he isn’t into you now, that doesn’t mean his feelings wont change again,” Oikawa says.

Terushima hums, not really wanting to talk about it anymore.

Of course, Oikawa still has questions, “So, is this you saying you kind of like him, though?”

“I cant tell if I just think he’s cute or if I actually.. like him like that.”

“Does he give you butterflies?” Oikawa asks half jokingly.

“I..” Terushima goes blank, “I don’t really feel comfortable talking about it.”

“That’s okay!” Oikawa says. 

“Hey, this isn’t the right way to the office,” Terushima says nervously.

“Oh, whoops!” Oikawa says, obviously up to something. 

“Oikawa what are you doing? We have to be there in 20 minutes and-“ Terushima stops talking when they pull into what seems like a random driveway.

“Iwa-chan!!” Oikawa calls as he rolls down his window. 

Of course.

“Oh my god, I didn’t think you were serious about bringing Iwaizumi-san.” 

“Of course I was! He’ll make you feel better, too!”

Iwaizumi looks over from where he was standing, and walks over, then sitting in the backseat.

“Hello,” he says to the two of them, Oikawa turns in his seat and leans forward to kiss his boyfriend.

Terushima observes.

“You’re the sexuality crisis kid?” Iwaizumi asks as Oikawa backs out and actually starts heading to the oral surgeon.

“You remember?” Terushima’s eyes light up.

“Of course,” Iwaizumi laughs, “Not many people text me at 3 AM about their sexuality crisis..”

Terushima nods in agreement. 

“So how’s the drive been so far?” Iwaizumi asks, “he’s a terrible driver.”

Oikawa makes an angry face at him in the mirror, “I cant help that I’m gay, Iwa-chan.”

Terushima laughs, “So far so good...” 

“It’ll get worse,” Iwaizumi says, definitely speaking from experience.

-  
✧Oikawa ✰ ♡’s Kingdom

party dude: guys im with oikawa and he literally stopped to get iwaizumi-san my dreams have come true

party dude: his arms

party dude: i admire to have those arms

Akaashi Keiji: Please send photos, I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about so a picture would help

taylor swift: okay someone get this horndog out of here

bowl: i AGREE my arms are just as meaty as iwaizumis

sexy kitty: its okay bo ill admire your arms

bowl: thank you bro D,,:

my babygirl: wait yOURE ACTUALLY WITH OIKAWA 

party dude: yes.

party dude: did you miss our conversation yesterday.

my babygirl: im sorry i thougjt you were joking oriekdhiekwjsienww

futa COOCHIE: jealous

sexy kitty: you are or shirabu

party dude: wh

my babygirl: im not jelly i got my own bf

mad dogs bitch: yeah thats right

your dad: Have fun getting your wisdom teeth out, Terushima! It’s terrible!

party dude: OKAY DAICHI 

party dude: thank you sOoOo much

bowl: yeah when kuroo got his out he didnt stop crying!

sexy kitty: DONT TELL THEM THAT

my babygirl: is that an jncool kuroo moment 

my babygirl: no it cant be

mad dogs bitch: i think it is baby

my babygirl: NO

sexy kitty: see look you ruined the poor childs perfect image of me

bowl: it was bound to happen some day bro

taylor swift: pics?

sexy kitty: NO

party dude: not to take attention away from crying kuroo but oikawa and iwaizumi kissed and i cant tell if it was cute of gross

party dude: it was kinda like watching my parents kiss

party dude: uncomfortable?

party dude: jk my parents have never kissed i wouldnt know the feeling

taylor swift: okay but theyre hot so

sexy kitty: yeah

sexy kitty: at least iwaizumi is

party dude: facts

Akaashi Keiji: Yeah, I actually don’t believe you I think you need to send a picture of that as well. I’m not familiar with the term “kiss”?

sexy kitty: ooh i can show you

bowl: we’ll make you familiar

mad dogs bitch: FUCK

taylor swift: if i said that wasnt just a little hot right there id be lying

sexy kitty: exactly

futa COOCHIE: anyone tryna make me familiar with the term kiss too

party dude: Okay. 

party dude: WERE HERE GTG

futa COOCHIE: wait

bowl: OH

sexy kitty: shit dog

-  
“Hey can you guys kiss again?” The three were all standing outside of the car, they spared 5 minutes before the appointment.

“Sure!” Oikawa says, and goes in for the kiss, but Iwaizumi blocks him.

“Why?”

“Akaashi.” Is all Terushima says.

“Of course,” Oikawa says.

“What’s up with Akaashi?” Iwaizumi asks.

“He thinks you’re hot,” Terushima simply says.

Iwaizumi shrugs, “Okay.”

Oikawa perks up, and goes back for the kiss, this time Iwaizumi lets him.

Terushima almost forgets about the groupchat, but starts recording them. 

The two were easily starting to get into it, and Terushima couldn’t tell if he should stop them.

“Okay, guys!” Terushima finally stops them the second Oikawa pushes Iwaizumi up against the car.

“Right,” Oikawa breathes out, “Tell Akaashi he owes us.”

Terushima didn’t know what that meant, but he shrugs and sends the video.

-  
✧Oikawa ✰ ♡’s Kingdom

party dude sent a video

my babygirl: this video is almost two minutes long what could it possibly be

mad dogs bitch: OH MY GOD 

sexy kitty: TERUSHIMA YOU FUCKING DAWG

futa COOCHIE: woah i didnt know i needed that

Akaashi Keiji: Fuck

Akaashi screen recorded the chat 

Akaashi Keiji: Did I save that video or did that video save me

sexy kitty: akaashi do you think i could come over no reason related to the oikawa and iwaizumi smut video

Akaashi Keiji: Yes please

Akaashi Keiji: Bokuto-san you too

bowl: sorry i just got done watching that over 5 times

party dude: akaashi oikawa says that you owe him for that

sexy kitty: ooh fun

Akaashi Keiji: We will

my babygirl: that video was so hot

my babygirl: WHYD YOU CUT THEM OFF AT THE END

party dude: WE HAVE TO GO INSIDE

sexy kitty: god dammit

mad dogs bitch: the one time oikawa tooru made me think he was hot

sexy kitty: the dominance was THERE

bowl: ugh

sexy kitty: are you turned on kou

taylor swift: idk if you noticed but we aLL ARE

party dude: thought you were straight

taylor swift: could say the same for you

your dad: Interesting video who even was that 😀

my babygirl: ODMDIFHE

mad dogs bitch: ngl i cant tell if he actually doesnt know

your dad: Wait is that Oikawa

your dad: Oh

your dad: Oh wow

sexy kitty: ODJSIEIS

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: whats everyone talking about! also terushima just went in 😭

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: you guys like the video ;)

mad dogs bitch: oikawa ive never been more attracted to you in my entire life

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: :)

Akaashi Keiji: Oikawa-san I’d like to apologize for anything mean I’ve said to you because you have all my respect now

Akaashi Keiji: Oikawa-sama

sexy kitty: OFMSKDIFJ

sexy kitty: okay me too tho

bowl: i also agree

bowl: we will owe it up to you. 100%

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: one hundred percent??? im a little scared to see that

Akaashi Keiji: Oikawa-sama was only at 10%, we will go 20

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: cant wait

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: send a video for iwa-chan and i in the waiting room

sexy kitty: okay. 

mad dogs bitch: send it for shirabu and i we need it

my babygirl: yes pls

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: you guys are only second years you cant be this horny😧not allows guys

mad dogs bitch: yeah? shirabu and i are gonna kiss extra long then

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: aw

bowl: you guys are so cute

mad dogs bitch: we are not CUTE ):( we are HORNY

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: youre welcome

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: iwa-chan is very humbled by your compliments

✧oikawa ✰ ♡ sent a video

sexy kitty: thats just a video of him saying fuck you

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: very humbled

-  
After the Removal...

“You are all here for Terushima Yuuji?” A dental assistant comes up to them.

Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and Terushima’s mother (who they definitely bonded with for the past hour), all stood up and followed her.

They were led to a room where there were private stall like areas separated by curtains.

“Oh, that’s hot,” Oikawa said upon seeing Terushima.

Terushimas face was swollen, he was clearly drugged up.

His mom starts talking with him, letting him know she has to leave for work. 

They exchange their I love yous, and Terushima’s mom leaves.

“How are you feeling?” Oikawa asks.

“Fucking phenomenal,” he says, words very muffled due to his swollen face.

Oikawa takes out his phone, and begins recording right away, “You look so cute.”

“Is that your phone?” Terushima slurs, “I said no blackmail..”

“You’re doing great, sweetie,” Oikawa comes closer, getting the details on his face.

“You guyth are like my parenth..” Terushima says, “Except hoth.”

“Hot?” Oikawa smirks, “How so?”

“When you guyth were making outh..” Terushima says, “I wanted to be you guyth.”

Iwaizumi stands to the side, very flustered.

“Who would you do that with?” Oikawa asks.

“I wish I could kith him..” Terushima says.

Oikawa’s eyes widen, knowing where this is gonna go, “Who? Iwaizumi? He’s mine, Teru-kun.”

“No..” Terushima says quietly, pausing for a few moments, “Futakuchi..”

“Fuckkkkk..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DSICLAIMER!!!! i do not encourage underage drinking!!!! make smart decisions yall 
> 
> ALSO!!! i never say this but thank you to everyone who readsssss <3333 i love yalls comments they make my day👉🏻👈🏻 happy sunday


	16. sexteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit dog got some MORE angst here but i swear itll be the last of angst for a while :0 even im missin the happy children smh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR POSTING SO INCONSISTENTLYYYYYYYYYY quarantine rlly got me fucked up on god i swear ill try not to either post three times a week or once a month anymore :,( this fic is rlly fun to write but i get distracted from it rlly easily lmao

After Terushima's sudden confession, Oikawa and Iwaizumi decided it was time to haul him home.

"Doing good up there?" Iwaizumi asks Terushima from the backseat. 

The entire car ride Terushima had his head resting against his forehead, and eyes closed.

Terushima only let out a low mumble, but somewhat understood as a yes.

"Iwa-chan, help me take him inside?" Oikawa asks once they get to Terushima's place.

Iwaizumi nods, and the two get out of the car to assist Terushima.

"Easy," Iwaizumi says, wrapping his arm around his shoulder, Oikawa doing the same on his other side.

The walk slowly, Terushima feeling wobbly.

Suddenly, Terushima removes himself from the two in one quick move, pushing them away.

"Teru-" Oikawa starts, "That's a bad day."

Terushima had thrown up onto the driveway. Like a champ.

Terushima leans on the side of his house, contemplating life.

"Lets get you inside, Teru-kun," Oikawa places a hand on his back, and they lead him inside.

They finally get him settled in the living room, and give him meds.

"Okay, Terushima-kun," Oikawa says, "Iwa-chan and I will stay until your parents get home, but we're assuming you're just gonna sleep?"

Terushima barely nods, already dozing off.

"That was too much, I can't be a parent," Oikawa says, shamelessly sprawling his whole body across the couch.

"Same, glad we agree," Iwaizumi says, sitting on the end of the sectional couch.

"Kiss?" Oikawa sits up, puckering his lips.

"Not with that ugly face," Iwaizumi pushes his face away. Oikawa scoffs, pretending to be offended before crawling further onto his boyfriend's lap and kissing him.

-  
✧Oikawa ✰ ♡'s Kingdom

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: what if we 😳 made out in terushimas living room🙈

mad dogs bitch: you didnt

futa COOCHIE: omg im telling

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: NOOOOOOOOOO

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: its okay didnt go any further than taking off his shirt

my babygirl: TERUSHIAM????

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: NO MY BOYFRIEND DUMBASS

sexy kitty: CHAOTIC

sexy kitty: also thats hot no vid?

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: you guys didnt repay us yet :)

sexy kitty: dammit KOU

bowl: WAT

sexy kitty: we slackin wheres kaashi

Akaashi Keiji: Yes

Akaashi Keiji: I've been ready. 

sexy kitty: oya

bowl: oyaoya

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: SHUT

your dad: You guys really doing sex in Terushimas poor living room

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: BAHAHDHAH

futa COOCHIE: yeah def gonna tell on you

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: :))))))))))))

taylor swift: okay unrelated question but we are ... day 3? in self quarantine hows everyone doin :D

my babygirl: shiratorizawa had spring break early its already been a WEEK for ushijima and i

my babygirl: im going mad

Ushijima: I hate to say that I feel the same way.

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: its not hitting yet since im out with teru-kun and iwa-chan

sexy kitty: oh yeah isnt iwaizumi staying with you

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: nah i was joking but he'll probably come over like every day anyway

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: (he'll say he doesnt wanna see me but shows up anyway)

mad dogs bitch: thats cute

futa COOCHIE: so far ive watched ive already watched 6 whole 12 episode anime series. self quarantine treating me good

my babygirl: damn are you OKAY

futa COOCHIE: yeah so much anime made me forget how depressed i am 

futa COOCHIE: because of the break..

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: right. 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: well its been like two hours and terushima-kun is still sleeping so in the time weve had iwa chan and i made a compilation of 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: everything thats happened today so far!! 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡ sent a video

Akaashi Keiji: Jesus how is it ten minutes long

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: we took a lot of.. footage

(10 Minutes Later)

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: :D

sexy kitty: YOU DID HIM SO DIRTY

mad dogs bitch: OH MY GODNO JUSTICE FOR TERUSHIMA I GUESS

futa COOCHIE: the second hand embarrassment 

bowl: i love the part where iwaizumi recorded you brining him pain killers, and then watch as the water falls right out of his mouth from numbness 

futa COOCHIE: oh yeah that was real cute

taylor swift: i enjoyed the part where iwaizumi covered him up with a blanket like a true father

sexy kitty: omg is NO ONE gonna mention the cardboard cutout in his room of harry styles

my babygirl: yeah i was definitely unsure if i should even mention that omf

mad dogs bitch: i mean who can even blame him doe 

sexy kitty: facts

bowl: one direction song chain lets go

your dad: NO

Ushijima: What is one direction and where are they going

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: bokuto kick him off the chat right now for that

bowl: kinda tempted to

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: GUYS TERUSHAIMA WAKING UP AND IWACHAN IS STILL SHIRess AHHHHH

-

"Good morning, sunshine!" Oikawa says as both him and Iwaizumi hover over him.

Terushima looks at them, and remembers what's going on, "Why're you guys still here?"

Terushima's face was less numb now, and the drug wore off.

"Your mom isn't back yet," Oikawa said, "You've only been asleep for two hours."

"Oh," is all Terushima says, and carefully sits up, "You guys can leave if you want, I should be able to handle myself from here."

"We actually wanted to talk to you about something," Oikawa says, "something you said while you were drugged up."

"Oh no, what happened?" Terushima starts to looks nervous, "If it's about the thing last weekend please don't tell my parents!"

"What thing last weekend?" Iwaizumi finally speaks.

"Nevermind," Terushima says and bats his eyes innocently.

Oikawa rolls his eyes, "Listen," Oikawa says in a serious tone, "I'm not gonna stall, you said you would kiss Futakuchi-kun."

Terushima's eyes widen in horror, he begins to sputter out a jumble of words, his thoughts were all over the place.

"Slow down," Oikawa says, "I don't understand a thing you're saying. Just.. is there something you need to talk about?"

"I-" Terushima begins, "I still don't understand my feelings.. but I still have the urge to kiss him.."

Oikawa and Iwaizumi share looks, mutually understanding how he feels.

"You need to talk to him," Iwaizumi says.

Oikawa nods.

Terushima puts his head in his hands for a minute, "Okay. I'll do it."

-  
✧Oikawa ✰ ♡'s Kingdom

mad dogs bitch: someone tell me why i just watched an hours worth of seafoam asmr

taylor swift: felt that

bowl: whats that?

mad dogs bitch: asmr?

bowl: no the seafoam 

mad dogs bitch: its like a green block and people break off pieces of it with their hands and its rlly satisfying 

bowl: inch resting

sexy kitty: oh fuck oh god dont get bokuto started on asmr he will BLAST that shit on youtube

sexy kitty: all throughout first year i wanted to murder him for it

bowl: :(

sexy kitty: SHUTUP YOU DIDNT EVEN WATCH IT TO SOOTH YOU YOU JST WANTED FO BE ANNOYING

bowl: ):(

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: back from teru-chans house!!

sexy kitty: its abt time

my babygirl: yay how is he

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: hes fine just bouta be high off pain killers

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: for legal reasons that was a joke

taylor swift: since ur back do we get the full iwachan and oikawa sex tape

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: nope;)

mad dogs bitch: dammit

futa COOCHIE: where is terushima?

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: hes probably sleeing again or something

sexy kitty: he schleep

sexy kitty: also akaashi has something for us all :)

your dad: What is it?

Akaashi Keiji: I regret my life choices

Akaashi Keiji: But Im also a slut

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: SPIT IT OUT BOY

Akaashi Keiji sent a video

Akaashi Keiji: 20%

my babygirl: THAT

my babygirl: THAT WAS ONLY 20?!?!?

sexy kitty: we look so hot ugh

bowl: ):(

sexy kitty: bokutos mad bc he had to sit this one out and film

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: next time bud

mad dogs bitch: oh wow. i thought that the oikawa and iwaizumi-san video was hot but THIS T ♄ I S

mad dogs bitch: I NEVER KNEW I NEEDED THIS SO BAD

your dad: Guys what is with all of these inappropriate videos 

your dad: Who even are those people its so dark

sexy kitty: turn up your brightness

your dad: I suppose

Ushijima: I liked that.

sexy kitty: thank you for the approval ushijima ;)

Ushijima: You're welcome

sexy kitty: we'll invite you over next time

Ushijima: Alright.

your dad: oh. 

futa COOCHIE: UGHHHH i want you people to step on me PLEASE 

futa COOCHIE: the way kuroo was just grinding on akaashi

futa COOCHIE: perfection

my babygirl: lets not forget about akaashi himself did you people SEE HIM hes so gorgeous oh my GOD 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: okay ill admit that was 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: an excellent video but none of you are ready for iwa-chan and i at 30%!!!!

your dad: Youre right Im not

futa COOCHIE: i need it 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: ;)

bowl: im still mad):(

Akaashi Keiji: Next time, Bokuto-san

bowl: whatever ):((((

sexy kitty: guys i think we all need to personally check in with kenma because hes been playing animal crossing for the past 3 days straight

sexy kitty: im a little worried

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: YOU GUYS PLAYING ANIMAL CROSSING???

sexy kitty: i got it when it came out bc kenma made me preorder it and i love it but i HAVENT BEEN PLAYING AS RELIGIOUSLY AS HE HAS

sexy kitty: i am not exaggerating when i dont think he's left his room for the past three days

sexy kitty: he hasnt opened my snapchats:(

futa COOCHIE: smh leave him be animal crossing is the only thing keeping everyone sane rn

sexy kitty: facts

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: you guys dropping ur friend codes or what

bowl: i made fukurodanis jersey for my character!

mad dogs bitch: thats actually precious 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: aw

bowl: kaashi tetsu and i were all on my island but they kept running around and hitting me with their nets for some reason :,(

Akaashi Keiji: You deserved it

your dad: What is Animal Crossing?

sexy kitty: :Oc

your dad: I have heard of the game, the first years mentioned it before in our team group chat, but I do not know what it is

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: its a game where you have your own island and you build a town and stuff

Ushijima: Tendou has also been very busy playing that game

Ushijima: I watched him play it for a few hours, and he seemed to enjoy it a lot

my babygirl: TF why are you two in the same place

Ushijima: He asked if I wanted to come over

Ushijima: I said okay

my babygirl: smh 

mad dogs bitch: its almost like you dont know the dangers of corona im shakifn and cryign

Ushijima: I am home now

sexy kitty: ngl i could go for sum minecraft rn anyone down

bowl: busy with animal crossing bro soz

sexy kitty: :O

bowl: soz bro thats how its gotta be sometimes.....

futa COOCHIE: idk if i trust playing mc with kuroo or the remaining 2/3 of his trio

sexy kitty: aw why not:(

futa COOCHIE: i feel like you either blow everyones shit up or throw it back by crouching on everyone

Akaashi Keiji: .....

taylor swift: akaashi is speechless bc he knows futakuchis right

bowl: well see the thing is.......

sexy kitty: imma change my skin for no particular reason rq

my babygirl: what is it

sexy kitty: nothing

Akaashi Keiji: It's Garfield with a bikini

your dad: 

futa COOCHIE:

bowl: sexy

sexy kitty: you called

bowl: ;)

sexy kitty: ily bro

bowl: ilyt bro

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: ill play!! 

sexy kitty: wait rlly

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: yes im v bored 

sexy kitty: youre not with iwaizumi ?

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: he left smh

sexy kitty: ight bet

mad dogs bitch: oh no is it rlly okay to leave those two alone

sexy kitty: ooh we'll find out

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: psh were just playing minecraft 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: ;)

bowl: WHY THE SUGGESTIVE WINKY FACE

✧oikawa ✰ ♡ deleted a message

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: what suggestive winky face

sexy kitty: were just playing craft

sexy kitty: you wanna call

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: obviously bish

mad dogs bitch: looks like we wont be seeing them for the next ten hours

taylor swift: yo guys i was thinking........

your dad: Whats up, Daishou

futa COOCHIE: youre capable of thinking?

taylor swift: SAYS YOU

futa COOCHIE: fuck

taylor swift: carrying on 

taylor swift: what if we were to add kita?

mad dogs bitch: who?

Ushijima: Sure

taylor swift: captain of inarizaki 

bowl: OOH FUN!! 

my babygirl: yeah why not

bowl: too bad that atsumu isnt captain id love to chat with him 

Akaashi Keiji: So youre breaking up with me

bowl: BABY NO

bowl: he seems like a fun guy😭

mad dogs bitch: okay facts im a simp for those miya twins

taylor swift: ah arent we all

taylor swift added Kita to ✧Oikawa ✰ ♡'s Kingdom

taylor swift: everyone kindly welcome kita!!!

Kita: hello

my babygirl: hi idk you 

mad dogs bitch: same send pics

Kita: do i know anyone here besides daishou

your dad: You might remember me

your dad: I am Daichi from Karasuno

Kita: oh. 

Kita: yes i think i do

my babygirl: pics 

futa COOCHIE: pics pls

bowl: HELLO KITA YOU PROABBLY ODNT KNOW ME AND IDK YOU THAT WELL BUT I CANT WAIT TO BE FRIENDS

Kita: who is this

Kita: someone come get their mans

Akaashi Keiji: That one's mine

Kita: oh is that bokuto

mad dogs bitch: OH MY

futa COOCHIE: DIDHE JUST GUESS THAT WAS BOKUTO BASED ON AAKADHDIN SAYING THAT ONES MIEN IMDBRKSM

Kita: yes? they've been together for a while right

my babygirl: how long do YOU think a while ago is

Kita: since nationals? before that? 

Akaashi Keiji: ....

bowl: okay how many people thought kaashi and i were dating before we actually were

mad dogs bitch: do you even have to ask that almost everyone did bokuto

Ushijima: I thought so.

bowl: damn

Kita: oh

Kita: when did you start dating then

bowl: couple months ago! 

Akaashi Keiji: We are also with Kuroo

Kita: that bed head mf from nekoma?

bowl: thats him :D

my babygirl: oh right not everyone is here rn either

Kita: who else is in this then?

mad dogs bitch: well for starters theres kuroo-san, hes playing minecraft with oikawa 

mad dogs bitch: whos playing mc with him

mad dogs bitch: terushima is also offline, he just got his wisdom teeth out and hes probably still sleeping

Kita: who is that?

bowl: he's from johzenji! 

Kita: hmmmm

mad dogs bitch: the other two offline are ennoshita from karasuno and moniwa from date tech

mad dogs bitch: they never seem to be on though..

your dad: Ennoshita doesn't spend a lot of time on his phone. He's actually with Tanaka and Nishinoya a lot

your dad: Or maybe sleeping. He looks like he's constantly exhausted, dont blame him though

Kita: i see

futa COOCHIE: moniwa doesnt wanna intrude in the gc because he said it doesnt feel right since he isnt rlly a captain anymore

futa COOCHIE: he said he didnt wanna actually leave bc itd look shady

bowl: awwww i liked dat guy

your dad: I respect his decision. 

party dude: whats the fuxj did i misne that i work up to over 100 messgwds

bowl: LOOK WHOS BACK WHAH

my babygirl: terushima hows it goin

party dude: pain

futa COOCHIE: did you just wake up?

party dude: iwoke up like twntt mintues ago and ate some applesauce for supper

futa COOCHIE: do your teeth rlly hurt that much?

party dude: i havent taken more oain kilers yet so yea

mad dogs bitch: seems like something you should do

party dude: ill be bac

Kita: 

mad dogs bitch: theres terushima for ya!

-  
Terushima and Futakuchi

party dude: yo

futa COOCHIE: whats up man

futa COOCHIE: are you feeling better? its been a couple hours

party dude: yeah dw bout that im good now

futa COOCHIE: thats good to know

party dude: i actually need to talk to you about something..

futa COOCHIE: whats up??

party dude: so.. we had that argument a couple weeks ago

party dude: and theres shit i need to be honest with you about

party dude: stuff i should have told you before, and i regret not being completely open

futa COOCHIE: okay of course 

futa COOCHIE: im listening

party dude: so a couple weeks ago i told you i was straight.. i told you i didnt like you like that and 

party dude: and it was honestly a cover up.. because for the longest time ive been so confused

party dude: before this groupchat was made i kept it pushed in the back of my mind.. but when all of us captains started talking and i was surrounded by all these couples it was hard to suppress how i feel

party dude: so what im saying is.. i might be gay. or bi. idk. but ive been confused for so long but i dont know how i can know

party dude: and i still regret making you feel uncomfortable, i dont take back any of my apologies of course. um

party dude: but.. even though i’m confused rn.. its been made pretty clear to me and by the help of a couple others that im not straight

party dude: and that i might like you. i never really took this feeling into consideration.. i always thought it was nothing but i realize that i liked to tease you and shit bc it was more than 

party dude: ya know. 

party dude: im done talking now 

futa COOCHIE: wow

futa COOCHIE: i need a minute

party dude: okay

-  
Oikawa and Terushima

party dude: i know youre playing minecraft but

party dude: are you there

party dude: for a second

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: of course teru-chan! hows the wisdom teeth

party dude: theyre fine dont worry about them thats not important 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: okay whats up?

party dude: so i told futakuchi about... everything

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: shit really? what happened 

party dude: i dont know yet and im getting anxious 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: wdym?

party dude: i just kinda info dumped about everything and he said he needs a minute

party dude: that was ten minutes ago

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: hm

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: hes probably very shocked, he’ll be back for sure

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i wouldnt worry too much, he’ll respond

party dude: okay

party dude: ill let you know

party dude: thanks for helping me out with this stuff... thank iwaizumi-san too

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: glad to help teru-chan! <3

-  
Terushima and Futakuchi (another 10 minutes later)

futa COOCHIE: sorry for leaving for so long

futa COOCHIE: but i needed to think

party dude: i understand

futa COOCHIE: but.. starting off, honestly i think we all kinda.. knew you weren’t straight but

futa COOCHIE: when you said you were straight i respected that and didnt want to say anything 

futa COOCHIE: so thank you for being honest and coming out about that.. 

futa COOCHIE: but moving on terushima, you said you might like me like that and

futa COOCHIE: you already know i was into you.. but i dont think we should be together

futa COOCHIE: or right now anyway. youre still obviously figuring things out, and it wouldnt be good for either of us

party dude: you’re right

futa COOCHIE: im sorry..

party dude: no dont be youre completely right. 

party dude: i need time to figure my own shit out

futa COOCHIE: are you okay, though? 

futa COOCHIE: i know it can be hard..

party dude: no, no its alright

futa COOCHIE: you said youve felt like this for a long time though? im here to talk

party dude: i know, but i dont wanna involve you with it, especially after everything i did that made you feel shitty 

futa COOCHIE: terushima i swear im not holding you to any of that, especially after you really explained everything im not angry 

futa COOCHIE: you know that right

party dude: of course, yeah i just 

party dude: im doing fine trust me

futa COOCHIE: okay

futa COOCHIE: i trust you

futa COOCHIE: talk to me any time you need to though, im always here 

party dude: thank you

party dude: everything cool?

futa COOCHIE: of course 

-  
Oikawa and Terushima

party dude: he doesnt want to be in a relationship with me

party dude: at the moment

party dude: since im still figuring things out

party dude: and i agree

party dude: but

party dude: i cant help but feel a little hurt

party dude: i think i was really starting to like him

party dude: hell i am starting to like him..

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: terushima-kun, you did the right thing by understanding his feelings

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: im glad you understand what he’s saying even, it would be worse if you didnt understand why he didnt wanna be with you

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: thats besides the point though

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: you said you still feel a little hurt.. and thats normal

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: you said he didn’t want to be with you right NOW, you’re chance isnt completely gone

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: he’ll come to you when he sees youre ready, and if he doesnt then 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: nothing you can really do besides respect his feelings 

party dude: of course

party dude: it just feels weird

party dude: i know he doesnt hate me or isnt angry with me but i still feel like he sees me differently 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i understand

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: you’ll feel better, though. i dont think futakuchi-kun sees you differently other than you shared something more personal with him

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: dont think about the situation too deeply, like you just said you know he isnt mad at you so dont talk to him as if you think he is

party dude: alright

party dude: youre right

party dude: thank you again

-  
✧Oikawa ✰ ♡’s Kingdom

mad dogs bitch: its midnight now are oikawa and kuroo still playing minecraft

bowl: its been like 8 hours omfg

Akaashi Keiji: They probably are

my babygirl: jfc how did we think letting those two be alone would be a good idea

bowl: ive been asking myself that every hour theyre gone

party dude: wait oikawa and kuroo are playing minecraft wtf did i miss

mad dogs bitch: omf i forgot terushima was gone

mad dogs bitch: kuroo was bored and lonely and asked anyone to play minecraft

my babygirl: naturally no one responded

party dude: naturally

mad dogs bitch: except for oikawa and we think theyve been playing for over 8 hours now

party dude: jfc

mad dogs bitch: i wonder how its going with them actually

my babygirl: yeah who would have thought theyd play for so long

party dude: what could they possibly be making

bowl: for all we know theyre having phone sex too

Akaashi Keiji: ^

bowl: thatd be kinda hot

bowl: only a little though

Akaashi Keiji:

bowl: am i wrong

Akaashi Keiji:

Akaashi Keiji: no

my babygirl: i hate you people

my babygirl: should we take guesses on what theyre building

party dude: huge statues of all of us

bowl: a sex dungeon

mad dogs bitch: ^ thats a good guess

mad dogs bitch: my guess is that theyre building earth to scale

my babygirl: no theres no way they could do that

my babygirl: i dont think their brainpower combined could accomplish that

Akaashi Keiji: Facts

mad dogs bitch: we’ll have to ask when they get back

my babygirl: indeed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR READING!   
note: i started up a new art account on instagram, its @pistachi0d00ds, i post fanart n shit, its mostly haikyuu so feel free to drop a follow ! 
> 
> ALSO! i HATEEE writing this fic with no ideas, it makes me less motivated to write so feel free to leave some prompts or whatever for the characters that they could be brought up as a text thread 🥺 <3


	17. ✧oikawa ✰ ♡ and kuroos kingdom!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which we finally get a look on what oikawa and kuroo have been up to! and more kita har har

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy ☺️

"You're terrible at this, Kuroo-chan."

"What do you mean?! Our town looks great!" 

"Your buildings look like they were done by a 7 year old."

Let's back up, although I'm sure you all know what's going on.

So. Kuroo and Oikawa decided to play Minecraft together. 

This is how it went..

Kuroo called Oikawa right after he got the confirmation to. 

"Hello, Tetsurou-chan~" The annoyingly cute voice of Oikawa answered right away.

"Ugh, don't call me that," Kuroo said, realizing he sounded exactly like Tsukishima, "..Just kidding, it's cool."

"I wouldn't have stopped either way," Oikawa admits, "Let's get started?"

"Hell yeah," Kuroo said.

"What are we gonna build? Are we playing survival, creative, or what?"

"Well.. I actually had a pretty cool idea. But it might take a while.." Kuroo trails off.

"I'm up for the challenge, I have nothing better to do," Oikawa says.

"Okay.. what if we built the schools, and the city of everyone in our captains chat."

"Wow. That's awesome," Oikawa says, and Kuroo would be lying if he couldn't tell whether or not he was being sarcastic, "Let's do it."

So with that, they set off on a mission to build the city.

"Wait.. you live in Tokyo, along with the other Tokyo schools. How are we doing this?" Oikawa asks.

"We could have a short road leading to it?" Kuroo says, clearly have not thought it through that much.

"Fine by me, but we're building Miyagi first."

Kuroo agreed, and they worked. The two of them spent just over two hours alone building Seijou and few buildings on the outsides of it.

"Oh, Terushima-kun just texted me, I'm gonna see what it's about," Oikawa says, putting down his Switch controller.

Kuroo hums in acknowledgment, continuing on with the buildings.

"Shit, looks like Terushima-kun's confessing about his sexuality to Futakuchi-kun.." Oikawa reveals.

"Wait what?" Kuroo almost exclaims, far out of the loop.

"Right, I forgot he didn't tell everyone yet, but.." Oikawa bites his lip wondering if he should tell, "All I'll say is that Terushima-kun is most likely not straight.. and he kinda has a thing for Futakuchi-kun."

"Seriously?!" Even Kuroo stopped playing as they talked, taken aback by the news.

"Yeah," Oikawa says, "I'm sure he'll let everyone else know soon enough, but I'm worried about him."

"Has he said anything concerning?"

"Not necessarily.. but he seems pretty sensitive. I don't know," Oikawa says, "I think he's beating himself up too much."

Kuroo hums, not being able to add to the conversation.

They continue playing after that, and before they knew it, they'd been playing for another 4 hours.

Well.. one of them.

"Kuroo." 

Silence.

"Kuroo-chan."

Silence.

"KUROO WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Oikawa yelled into his earbud microphone.

It was dark on Kuroo's end, but Oikawa could just barely see a figure jolt awake.

"The fuck?.." Kuroo says warily.

"You've been asleep for an hour," Oikawa says, "I thought you were just ignoring me but then your character wasn't moving.."

"Shit, sorry. You didn't have to keep the call on," Kuroo says, "Are you still playing?"

"Yeah. I was planning on waking you up, you've gotta see the progress!"

"Hold on," Kuroo says, "I need a Bang."

"Ugh, me too, Kuroo-chan. But, you know, we cant really be out and about with this corona virus.." Oikawa says, "I'll miss Iwa-chan.."

"I didn't mean that kind of bang, you horny mutha fa! The drink!" Kuroo explains as he walks into his kitchen.

"Oh! Right!" Oikawa laughs nervously.

"Your parents cool with you turning on every light in the house at one in the morning?" Oikawa asks, noticing how Kuroo turns on almost every light on the way to the kitchen.

"Parents aren't here," is all Kuroo says.

"Business?" 

"Yeah," Kuroo says, setting his phone down on counter, the sound of his voice is from a distance when he starts speaking again, "They're not around much because of it."

"But the one time they are, they catch you going down on your boyfriend?"

Kuroo laughs at that, remembering that specific day, "To be fair, I didn't even know they were going to be home."

"Sure.." Oikawa says, with heavy sass.

-  
✧Oikawa ✰ ♡'s Kingdom (5:06 AM)

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: so who wants to see tetsu-chan and i's world??!! ୨✧⍊✧୧

sexy kitty: its still a work in progress doe

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: where is everyone

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: how is everyone else offline

sexy kitty: idk this is kinda freaky

-  
✧Oikawa ✰ ♡'s Kingdom (8:46 AM)

your dad: EVERYONE WAS ASLEEP YOU CRAZIES

my babygirl: WHY WERE YOU GUYS PLAYING MINECRAFT FOR SO LONG

my babygirl: THAT WAS LIKE 12 FUCKING HOURS

your dad: Jesus 

your dad: What did they even make that was worth 12 hours

your dad: And is still a work in progress

Akaashi Keiji: We probably wont see them for another 12 hours since they went to sleep so fucking late

sexy kitty: morning everyone!

Akaashi Keiji: forget what i said i guess

sexy kitty: baby you know i wake up at 8 every day

Akaashi Keiji: You were awake till 5 in the morning though-

sexy kitty: 8 oclock

Akaashi Keiji: Jfc 

Akaashi Keiji: Go to sleep

your dad: I agree you need sleep

sexy kitty: why :( i always wake up at 8

your dad: Always?

sexy kitty: did i stutter daichi 🤨

your dad: Okay damn

my babygirl: looks like the morning sass is still there tho

Akaashi Keiji: Don't tell me you forced Oikawa-san to play with you all night

sexy kitty: ... 

sexy kitty: he wanted to...

your dad: You don't sound so confident abt that

sexy kitty: okay fine he clocked out at 3 AM like a pussy 

Akaashi Keiji: How many bangs did you drink 

sexy kitty: only 2 

my babygirl: JESUS KUROO

sexy kitty: what nowwwwwwwwww

your dad: You give HALF a Bang to Yachi and her anxiety goes on overdrive

your dad: Half a Bang to Hinata and he could probably jump 20 feet

sexy kitty: well i can handle my caffeine like a champ okay ):(

Akaashi Keiji: the last time you drank 2 bangs you ran around the track 5 times in 2 minutes

sexy kitty: i was just feeling energetic....

your dad: Track?

my babygirl: where did you guys access a track 

my babygirl: was this during school?

sexy kitty: my house

my babygirl: WHAT

Akaashi Keiji: Kuroo's a rich bitch

sexy kitty: omg no im not

Akaashi Keiji: Dude.

sexy kitty: okay fine my parents make a lot of money

your dad: Well at least you're humble

sexy kitty: yeah whatever

my babygirl: okay but thats hot

sexy kitty: rlly?

my babygirl: um

my babygirl: yes???????

sexy kitty: oh :)

Akaashi Keiji: God, dont feed his ego

Akaashi Keiji: He may seem humble but step into his house and you will face an unbearable amount of subtle flexes 

sexy kitty: WDYM WHEN HAVE I EVER :O

Akaashi Keiji: "Sorry about all the walking just to get to my room, the house is a little big" "Make sure Bokuto doesnt run into my parents really expensive wine glass collection"

sexy kitty: :O

sexy kitty: :(

my babygirl: still hot

my babygirl: be my sugar daddy

sexy kitty: omg no

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: hello i just grasped flow of the conversation but this is very new information and i would too like to apply to be kuroos sugar baby

sexy kitty: sure

my babygirl: WHY HIM NOT ME 

my babygirl: WHATS WRONG WITH ME MUTHA FA

sexy kitty: well oikawa DID spend 12 hours of dedicated minecrafting with me so......

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: thats right bitch

Akaashi Keiji: Well you should just date Oikawa-san then

sexy kitty: BABY NO

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: can i join your guys relationship

sexy kitty: yes

Akaashi Keiji: NO

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: wow akaashi-kun 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: you know... i was rlly starting to like you 😭

Akaashi Keiji: ...right

sexy kitty: its okay kaashi i was jus kidding

Akaashi Keiji: I know 

my babygirl: okay what about me

sexy kitty: you have the other seijou bitch youre good

my babygirl: you right i wouldnt trade him for you dirty hoes

sexy kitty: im not dirty akaashi am i dirty

Akaashi Keiji: physically, no

sexy kitty: WHAT

Akaashi Keiji: metaphorically, yes

sexy kitty: yea you know ;)

my babygirl: exactly what i said

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: okay but anyways

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: who the fuck is tryna see our world????????

your dad: I would love to, Oikawa 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: thank you dad

my babygirl: i wanna see it too!

Ushijima: Yes, I too

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: ew

sexy kitty: ill take screenshots !

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: okay bby ~

Akaashi Keiji: No

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: ;P

party dude: morning fuckers

my babygirl: sup teru

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: hello teru-chan! how are the teeth today

party dude: pain

party dude: the only food i can eat is applesauce

party dude: massive headache

my babygirl: :(

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: aw

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: take care honey

party dude: doin me best

sexy kitty: i have all the screenshots

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: already?

sexy kitty: i worked at godspeed

sexy kitty sent 36 images

your dad: Wow

my babygirl: HOLY SHITTTTT YOU GUYS

sexy kitty: so basically were building all of our schools! miyagi and tokyo

Akaashi Keiji: That is impressive

sexy kitty: thanks baby

sexy kitty: were only done with seijou and karasuno so far though... building the city takes up most of the time

your dad: That's really cool, guys

Ushijima: I like it.

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: no one asked ushiwaka

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: tetsu-chan what did you build without me?

sexy kitty: just more of the city but it got boring after you went to sleep 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: ofc it did~

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: also WHY DID YOU KEPE MAKING BUILIDNGS I TOLD YOU THEY LOOKED LIKE SHIT

sexy kitty: YOU CANT CONTROL ME

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: god i hate you

sexy kitty: not what you said last night ;)

Akaashi Keiji: Sorry?

sexy kitty: just teasing baby 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: nope i confessed my love to kuroo-chan last night sorry akaashi-kun its over for yall 

Akaashi Keiji: I'll kick your ass

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: :)

sexy kitty: okay children calm down

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: IM OLDER THAN YOU

my babygirl: wait if oikawa is older than kuroo why is kuroo the sugar daddy

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: ........

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: it can still work

sexy kitty: idk kinda seems like youre trying to interfere with my relationship.... might have to cut you off

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: BEFORE WE EVEN STARTED!??!?!?!?

party dude: its funny how serious oikawa was 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: DONT TALK LIKE IM NOT HERE !!!

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i was very serious. i need to spend a rich mans money at least once in my lifetime

mad dogs bitch: is that like a bucket list thing for you

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: yes.

sexy kitty: i cant tell if i should have the urge to beat up oikawa rn or not

Akaashi Keiji: You should

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: CMON

-  
(3:56 PM)

sexy kitty: is everyone actually awake now

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: does tetsu-chan have an announcement?

taylor swift: i think most of us have actually been up since like 10-11 

sexy kitty: well

Akaashi Keiji: Bokuto-san isn't awake

party dude: he isnt?!?

sexy kitty: bo likes to sleep long

my babygirl: how long exactly 

sexy kitty: well

sexy kitty: he sent kaashi and i the usual gn text at around 4 AM 

sexy kitty: since then

my babygirl: jesus 

mad dogs bitch: well i think everyone else is awake 

sexy kitty: is everyone here say aye even the quiet ones in the back

sexy kitty: im lookin at you ushijima

taylor swift: aye

party dude: aye

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: aye

Akaashi Keiji: Aye

Ushijima: Aye

Ushijima: Am I quiet?

sexy kitty: yes and shh dont ruin the role call

my babygirl: aye

your dad: Aye! 

sexy kitty: love the enthusiasm dad

futa COOCHIE: aye

Kita: aye

sexy kitty: one question

sexy kitty: who the fuck is that

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i didnt know we had a new member~

taylor swift: i invited him in while you two horndogs were playing minecraft all night

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: how does us playing minecraft relate to us being horny 😭

sexy kitty: omg dont make it sound like i was thirsting over him

bowl: IM AWAKE!

sexy kitty: morning bo

Akaashi Keiji: Good afternoon Bokuto-san

bowl: ill be back after eating sum cereal

sexy kitty: be careful

bowl: okay shut ur mouth rn

party dude: WOAH sum happen?

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: couples quarrel~~?

sexy kitty: no but last time bo tried to eat cereal he was at my house and he broke a bowl on accident and it cut his hand

sexy kitty: and it bled everywhere 

sexy kitty: then he tried to lie to my mom abt what happened but then gave in and started crying

Akaashi Keiji: When did that happen

sexy kitty: all while you were taking a shower

sexy kitty: so in the span of two hours

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: two hours ?! akaashi-kun what you doin in there

Akaashi Keiji: Self loathing 

sexy kitty: ill loathe with you next time baby

sexy kitty: anyway be safe bo <4

bowl: SHUT THE FUCKING UP

taylor swift: anyway..

sexy kitty: now that thats covered

sexy kitty: so who are you?

Kita: ...

Kita: im kita shinsuke from inarizaki

sexy kitty: ah.. 

sexy kitty: right

sexy kitty: 

Kita: you dont know me do you

sexy kitty: no

sexy kitty: soz

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: send pic!

my babygirl: yes please do you have yet to show us who you are

party dude: facts what if youre a 60 yr old creep? 🤨

Kita: i

taylor swift: omfg ignore them

futa COOCHIE: it actually would be nice to see who you are doe

sexy kitty: agreed 

Kita: i dont usually take pictures of myself sorry

Kita: hold on

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: take your time hun~

mad dogs bitch: dont try to swoon the new guy 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: 

mad dogs bitch: ill beat you up

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: mean!

Kita sent a photo

sexy kitty: is that bokuto

my babygirl: holy shit inverted bokuto

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: pretty!

Kita: 

mad dogs bitch: thank you for sharing

futa COOCHIE: much appreciated 

Kita: ur welcome

Kita: who are you guys

taylor swift: damn we rlly gotta do intros

Kita: i know some of you from last night

Kita: who is oikawa 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: im only a little offended

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: only a little

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: im oikawa tooru from aoba johsai! 

Kita: ah right the team that didnt make nationals

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: okay listen here buddy

mad dogs bitch: nationals is a bit touchy might not wanna bring that one up again sorry bro

Kita: sorry. that's what i hear the twins refer to your team as occasionally 

Kita: specifically atsumu 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: that motherfucker 

mad dogs bitch: yo so uh

mad dogs bitch: why did yoh call our attention here kuroo

sexy kitty: oh right

sexy kitty: i just wanted to know if evereyobw saw oikawa and i's minecraft world

bowl: I DID IT LOOKS AWESOME BABE

sexy kitty: dont make me cry bo :,,,,,,,,,,,)

Kita: are those two dating? i thought he was calling the other guy baby before 

taylor swift: i might have failed to inform kita on the relationships here

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: ILL DO THE HONORS!!

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: everyone else sit back

sexy kitty: oh no

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: starting off~~ i, oikawa am dating the lovely and incredible iwa-chan

Kita: is he even in this chat?

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: no but thats not the point the point is that iwa-chan and i are the best couple~ and all of these other hoes got nothin on us

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: next my little yahaba-kun is dating dat shirabu bitch from shiratorizawa 

Kita: damn

my babygirl: why am i a bitch..:(

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: dramatic effect 

mad dogs bitch: we both hate you

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: no you dont

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: moving on 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: (wait so are daichi and sugawara a thing i genuinely dont know)

your dad: No

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: ight so moving onto the worst for last 😬😬😬😬😬😬😬😬😬😬😬😬😬😬

sexy kitty: oh dear god 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: our last couple is the disastrous trio consisting of bokuto, kuroo, and 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i cant say it

Akaashi Keiji: You cant say my name

Kita: 

Kita: is there some tension here or

sexy kitty: no hes just being an asshole 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: :)

Kita: well good to know

Kita: how long have the three of you been together?

bowl: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

sexy kitty: a couple months? like 5 ?

Kita: why does oikawa not like you guys

bowl: he thinks iwaizumi and him are better

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: *he KNOWS iwaizumi and him are better 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: ;)

Akaashi Keiji: Theres no point in arguing this jfc

Kita: ah

Kita: inch resting

-  
(10:22 PM)

party dude: guys

party dude: lets all play truth or dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for a,,, kinda uneventful chapter mainly in the second half but i had to get some filler leading up to the next chapter ;)) 
> 
> anyway.. comments are always appreciated! i love the feedback <3 thanks for reading


	18. um??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! sorry for dropping off the face of the earth. but since quarantine started ive been kept busy with schoolwork but thats no excuse the motivation for writing this chapter was really low for some reason, but that doesnt mean im done with it!! 
> 
> but more importantly, we all know whats going on in good ol america atm so id like to take the time to say black lives matter and please contribute to this situation in any way that you can. i am going to leave some links below to get you started if you havent done anything or are looking for ways to do anything you can
> 
> https://www.change.org/petitions?utm_source=sem&utm_medium=google_ad&utm_campaign=G%3ESearch%3ESAP%3EUS%3ENonBrand%3EBMM&utm_term=%2Bpetition%7Cb%7CAG:82835045928%7CAD:378252635011&utm_content=2020_06_05&gclid=EAIaIQobChMIyt2L3Zvq6QIVkobACh3GDgMsEAAYASABEgK92vD_BwE 
> 
> this is a link to change.org, this leads you right to a ton of petitions to sign for racial justice. 
> 
> https://youtu.be/bCgLa25fDHM
> 
> here is a link to a youtube video that is filled with ads made specifically to have all to money made from the ads donated. 
> 
> another thing, this isnt something you can sign or watch but make sure you are calling out racism!! friends, family, WHOEVER the fuck it could be. just today some ignorant hick on my snapchat story posted some really insensitive shit abt the protests and movement so my friends and i flamed them for it ! your words matter! 
> 
> anyway! i hope that if you cant get out there and protest yourself, you will still stay aware of whats going on and continue to educate yourself on the matter! and remember: if youre neutral in this situation, you are part of the problem

party dude: guys

party dude: lets all play truth or dare

sexy kitty: oyaoyaoyaoya ;)

bowl: OYA?

your dad: oh god 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i would love to.

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: lets get wasted first more fun

your dad: NO

sexy kitty: yeah no way!! only us third years the yougnlings can have an apple juice

party dude: hey!! i brought up the idea i should get sum

your dad: NONE OF YOU PEOPLE ARE DRINKING

my babygirl: yeah what dadchi said! its bit fair to us if only you guys do..

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: guys pls i was joking 😭😭😭😭 dont drink

your dad: Good.

sexy kitty: oh you were joking....

bowl: bro.

sexy kitty: yeah bro

bowl: no.

Akaashi Keiji: No.

sexy kitty: why not :P

Akaashi Keiji: remember last time

your dad: Last time. 

your dad: LAST TIME?

mad dogs bitch: this seems like a storytime moment

Kita: i barely know you people but listening to all your embarrassing anecdotes keeps me intrigued 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: woah slow down too much vocab for the youngins

Kita: 

Akaashi Keiji: Last time Kuroo was given alcohol he gave Bokuto-san a lap dance

my babygirl: im failing to see the problem with that

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: whats a lap dance im more of a visual learning so if you could ya know

sexy kitty:

bowl: you idiots we dont want you people getting a piece of our kuroo ):(((((

your dad: ..

party dude: so truth or dare!!!??!??

sexy kitty: yes

futa COOCHIE: how are we doing this exactly

mad dogs bitch: group call?

party dude: im actually still pretty fucked up from the wisdom teeth i dont think i could handle all of you people screaming

sexy kitty: i think truth or dare through us sending our own pictures and videos instead will be pretty fun;););););););););););;));

Akaashi Keiji: You just want them for documentation purposes and blackmail dont you

sexy kitty: you know me so well baby^-^

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i agree with kuroo-chan :)

futa COOCHIE: so who goes first

mad dogs bitch: i think mr wisdom teeth gets to go first for making us do this

party dude: gladly :)

party dude: yahaba truth or dare

mad dogs bitch: truth

party dude: are you a virgin

mad dogs bitch: i-i'll do dare then

party dude: i dare you... to make out with hardin

mad dogs bitch: im done. playing this game.

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: THERE IS NO WAY YOU JUST CASUALLY HAD THAT PLANNED OUT

my babygirl: AH SAHHSHAHAHRI

kita: omfg

Akaashi Keiji: ......

your dad: I don't get it

sexy kitty: me either

bowl: same what the fuck does that mean ;-;

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: you people must be on straight tik tok or something

sexy kitty: im not straight

your dad: What's Tik Tok

bowl: im not straight!! 

futa COOCHIE: okay that may be true but you guys are definitely thirst traps on tik tok

Akaashi Keiji: They like to think they are

sexy kitty: bokuto and i are hot as fuck tho

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: you.. you guys have tik tok

bowl: yeah :D

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: @?????????????????1??1?1?;?2?

sexy kitty: *link*

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: oh. 

Ushijima: It's just videos of you guys shirtless?

futa COOCHIE: the fact that you guys are literally tik tok famous and none of us knew

sexy kitty: were humble :)

your dad: Is anyone gonna explain the shirtless thing 

your dad: I am confused as well

mad dogs bitch: thats all it takes to get famous bro

your dad: Really?

Ushijima: Interesting

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: you guys thinking of trying it now

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: iwachan and i have a tik tok where we do dances c: 

Akaashi Keiji: Can I see

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: UR GONNA BLACKMAIL ME

mad dogs bitch: wait wait wait iwaizumi-san doing tik tok dances?!?!?!?!

my babygirl: wow really

sexy kitty: probably forced into it

futa COOCHIE: iwachan is a paid actor

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: NO HES NOT HE LIKES DOING THEM

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: hes actually rlly good too:)

my babygirl: WAIT WAIT WAIT we just need to take a step

my babygirl: BACK

futa COOCHIE: 0-0

my babygirl: did yahaba and terushima have this thing planned did YOU EVEN ACTUALLY WANT TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE

party dude: yeah it was planned :)

mad dogs bitch: were you hoping youd be dared to kiss me ;P

my babygirl: please i dont need to be dared to do that

mad dogs bitch: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

my babygirl: ..yahaba

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: you broke him

sexy kitty: young love *wipes tear*

futa COOCHIE: and i cant believe i thought yahaba was the one who brought the top energy to the relationship

mad dogs bitch: WOAH WOAH WOAH OKAY THERE BUDDY

my babygirl: omfg

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i feel like a parent reading something i shouldnt be rn :0

party dude: woah i didnt know yall got it on

my babygirl: WE HAVENT!!!!!

mad dogs bitch: im gonna cry

mad dogs bitch: I HATE IT HERE

futa COOCHIE: I JUST MEAN YAHABA BEING A TOP AS A GENERAL THING NOW IMPLYINF THEYVE HAD HOMOSEXUAL INTERCOURSE

my babygirl: YOURE MAKING THIS WORSE

futa COOCHIE: is yahaba a top tho just asking :p

Akaashi Keiji: Shy top

mad dogs bitch: NO 

mad dogs bitch: WHAT

mad dogs bitch: NO

mad dogs bitch: ill have you all know i am VERY not shy 

party dude: who made the first move again????

mad dogs bitch: I DID BITCH

my babygirl: thats actually true 😔

mad dogs bitch: YOU PPL DONT KNOW ME AT ALL!!!!!!!!!

futa COOCHIE: BRO CHILL 

mad dogs bitch: you know what akaashi?!?!?!?!? youre a bottom 

Akaashi Keiji: :)

sexy kitty: *power bottom

bowl: fuck yea

mad dogs bitch: IM A POWER TOP!!!!

futa COOCHIE: who have you topped

mad dogs bitch: ...

mad dogs bitch: THATS NOT SVEN THE POINT

my babygirl: me pretty soon ;)

mad dogs bitch: woah

mad dogs bitch: aaaaaaaa aaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: oh my god you broke him again

my babygirl: YAHABA I WAS JOKING 

mad dogs bitch: oh you were 

party dude: you know what i think we need to focus the conversation elsewhere before yahaba has a stroke

bowl: sounds like the better option

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: what should we talk abt :)

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: iwachan? i think we should talk abt my boyfriend too

taylor swift: NOOOO

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: :O

sexy kitty: how is quarantine still going

futa COOCHIE: its a$$

kita: it is nice not having to deal with annoying people all day

Akaashi Keiji: Facts

bowl: we get it you people are thriving in online school):(

sexy kitty: its almost over bo we believe in you

bowl: ;-;

futa COOCHIE: has anyone here not done anything for school like at ALL

your dad: I think everyone here is a very responsible student

party dude: um well

futa COOCHIE: omfg

party dude: I DO MY WORK except i just hand in everything very late

mad dogs bitch: felt that tbh 

party dude: look!! im not the only one

futa COOCHIE: im gonna beat you up

party dude: 0-0 im okay with this

futa COOCHIE: good lord

sexy kitty: wait what do you guys even do if you arent constantly having sex XDDDDDDDD

my babygirl: ....

Akaashi Keiji: I hate you so much

bowl: ^

sexy kitty: whatd i say!

mad dogs bitch: YOU- 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: sorry kuroo chan were not all hoes...

Akaashi Keiji: Oh please

Ushijima: Lol

bowl: :O

mad dogs bitch: guys am i tripping or did we just get an lol from ushijima-san

my babygirl: D JON NEISSKWOW 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: YOU WANNA KNOW WHATS FUNNY USHIWAKA

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE 

Ushijima: Ok

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: wait

Ushijima: Yes

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: fuckig christ

sexy kitty: anyway id like to re address some points made earlier by oikawa about me being a whore

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i definitely didnt say that

sexy kitty: im not a whore

Akaashi Keiji: Right

party dude: ODNDWHIA

sexy kitty: OKAY I REALLY DONT APPRECIATE THE 99% GANGING UP ON ME RN

bowl: dw bro i wont gang up on you

sexy kitty: thanks bro lets make out

sexy kitty: FUCK

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: HA

kita: someone save me from this hell

futa COOCHIE: hey daishou was the one who put you into this yell at him

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: where is daishou??

party dude: i think he might actually be on a date with mika 🤭

futa COOCHIE: woah. 

mad dogs bitch: nah youre lying

kita: he is

kita: he sent me a picture of them on snapchat with the caption

kita: "streaks" although i still cant figure out what thats supposed to mean

Ushijima: Tendou sends me those every day too. I also do not understand what the phrase means.

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: OFMSIJD😭😭😭😭

kita: what.

sexy kitty: omg this is so sad 

sexy kitty: someone please help them

Akaashi Keiji: Why don't you. Seems like maybe you dont know what it is

sexy kitty: OF COURSE I DO YOU-

sexy kitty: sexy boyfriend

bowl: good save

sexy kitty: thanks dog

your dad: I am always getting "streaks" from everyone on my team!!!!!! except for tsukishima... or kageyama.. maybe they also dont know what it means

kita: i also get them from atsumu! a lot of them feature his brother still asleep and he wakes him up by doing cruel things

bowl: OH NO NOT OSAMU

bowl: ILL SAVE HIM

kita: what?! does streaks mean a bad thing is that why hes doing the bad things

bowl: onfekak

bowl: someone pls inform

party dude: okay LISTEN boomers

Ushijima: Is that us?

party dude: YES 

your dad: What is that

futa COOCHIE: dont tell them

your dad: ..

sexy kitty: just look it up. if you know how.....

party dude: streaks is just a thing on snapchat where if you snap someone every day you get a little fire by their name and its called

party dude: A STREAK

kita: ohhhhhhhhhhh

Ushijima: That does make sense

mad dogs bitch: HOW DID YOU PEOPLE JOT KNOW

kita: idk didnt care

your dad: Uh

bowl: dadchi got no excuse hes just out of touch with reality

your dad: Probably

Ushijima: So do all of you do "streaks"?

bowl: i try to do one with akaashi but he never responds!!!! ):(

Akaashi Keiji: I dont use snapchat a lot

sexy kitty: by that he means he'll respond to you but he leaves you on delivered for 20 hours first

Akaashi Keiji: Okay and what of it

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: remind me to never snapchat akaashi

Akaashi Keiji: ..

Akaashi Keiji: You say that like you dont send me fake streaks 5 times a day with a picture of you and Iwaizumi-san making out

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: damn straight

sexy kitty: why dont i know abt this

Akaashi Keiji: Because its gross

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: UM

mad dogs bitch: oikawa rlly said *offended noises*

sexy kitty: fair points

sexy kitty: wait okay so how long are your guys' streaks????? do you still keep them even tho you didnt know whag it was

your dad: How do I tell

kita: what do you do to have a streak again???

futa COOCHIE: GUYS. the concept is not hard you just have to snapchat each other a picture at least once every day

Ushijima: I do usually respond

bowl: omfg then go check!!!!!

my babygirl: im actually pretty curious 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: iwa-chan and i's is 1.278 days !

bowl: WHAT

party dude: youre JOKING

✧oikawa ✰ ♡ sent a photo

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: read it and weep :)

sexy kitty: what the fuck??'vnvnfbf

sexy kitty: when did you start it?????

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: in junior high

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: we downloaded snapchat for the first time and we started our streak that day

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: romantic, i know!

futa COOCHIE: i hate that im actually kind of impressed thats some dedication 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: he knows ill kill him if he loses it because we made it this far

sexy kitty: WELL bokubro and i's is 734 days !

bowl: didnt we lose it at some point???

sexy kitty: okay yeah we had one a couple years ago that was like 500 some but lost it (bo's fault.)

bowl: CMONNNNNNNNNNN

mad dogs bitch: shirabu and i actually have one too!!!! 

my babygirl: oh yeah we do

mad dogs bitch: its only about a hundred days tho

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: adorable

Ushijima: Tendou and I have a 583 day streak.

party dude: damn bro!

sexy kitty: you and tendou huh ;)

Ushijima: What about us?

sexy kitty: you and tendou seem pretty close 

Ushijima: I suppose?

my babygirl: im pretty sure tendou is like. in love you ushijima-san

Ushijima: 

Ushijima: I don't think so

sexy kitty: maybe you should ask him

Ushijima: Why

mad dogs bitch: because we want answers

Ushijima: No thanks

my babygirl: i feel like maybe you owe my boyfriend and i for waking us up to ask if we were together.............................. just a thought

mad dogs bitch: yeah........................

Ushijima: 

Ushijima: I will take your thought into consideration

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: dont even bother no one would love ushiwaka

my babygirl: well

futa COOCHIE: what kind of streaks does tendou send???????????? 

futa COOCHIE: i gotta know if hes a black screen guy or puts actual effort into it

Ushijima: He sends a lot of different things

Ushijima: Recently he has been at the gym

my babygirl: oh yeahhhhhhhh isnt tendou-san trying to get some muscle

sexy kitty: oh really now ;)

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: jfc

Ushijima: Yes

my babygirl: soon tendous gonna pass you up :D

Ushijima: Yeah sure

party dude: :O

bowl: WOAH was that sass from ushijima?!?!?!?????

Ushijima: N

Ushijima: No

Ushijima: I am helping him

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: why is ushiwaka typing like that

futa COOCHIE: can we get a rating from 1 to 10 how attractive tendou is while working out pls

bowl: my bets around a 6 or 7

Ushijima: 9.5

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: hate to say i believe it 

sexy kitty: damn im gonna have to get my ass over to miyagi

bowl: roadtrip!!!!

mad dogs bitch: so whats tendou working out for??

Ushijima: Not sure

taylor swift: hello people

party dude: hewwo

kita: hey daishou

sexy kitty: HOW WAS YOUR STRAIGHT DATE??????

taylor swift: omf

taylor swift: it was amazing for your information but i just finished reading the chat

taylor swift: and i have one question

taylor swift: BOKUTO AND KUROO DO YOUR TIK TOK FOLLOWERS KNOW YOURE GAY?!?!?!?!?! 

bowl: i dont think so!

sexy kitty: its kinda funny how they dont actually

Akaashi Keiji: That's why they're on straight tik tok

bowl: kuroo bro do you think we need to make a gay video now

sexy kitty: i WAS thinking that.....

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: oh god 

bowl: hey akaashi :D

Akaashi Keiji: No

bowl: i was just gonna ask if you wanted to be in kuroo and i's next tik tok :)

Akaashi Keiji: Still no

sexy kitty: awwwww

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: omg guys theyre fighting maybe theyll break up

bowl: were not-

sexy kitty: babbbyyyyyyyy we wanna show you off

mad dogs bitch: please say yes please say yes please say yes please say yes

party dude: he called you baby you gotta say yes

Akaashi Keiji: .......

taylor swift: yo wait back to that streaks thing we still didnt find out how many daichi has with his team

your dad: Is it that important

futa COOCHIE: yes. it is

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i actually am very intrigued

your dad: Okay

your dad: Suga 437, Asahi 178, Nishinoya 124, Tanaka 271, Ennoshita 389, Narita 27, Kinoshita 102, Yamaguchi 48, Hinata 5

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: only 5 with that short kid????

party dude: damn how did you not realize you even. had streaks bro

your dad: ..

your dad: I seriously dont know

taylor swift: thats kind of sad but we love you daichi

your dad: I barely know you

taylor swift: thats okay ;)

party dude: wait so how many days you got with kita?? 

taylor swift: we havvvvvveeeeeeeee

taylor swift: 22 LMAO

kita: we must have started it recently then

taylor swift: i SEND YOU THEM EVERYDAY BUT YOU NEVER RESPONDED

kita: i didnt know you!

taylor swift: lame

sexy kitty: hey guys were back!

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: not gone long enough..

bowl: WE MADE A GAY TIK TOK!!!!

party dude: like? a whole separate acc becayse i would love to see that

sexy kitty: nonono we made a tik tok surprising everyone eith how gay we are

bowl: i was pretty surprised our for you page changed pretty quick to a lot of different content than before

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: ahhh finally made it to gay tik tok

mad dogs bitch: wait can you send the tik tok

bowl sent a video

my babygirl: ohmyGOD 

party dude: fuck dude

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: and i thought kaashi-kun wasnt gonna make an appearance ???

mad dogs bitch: DUDE AKAASHI ATE THAT SHIT UP HOWD YOU GET HIM TO THROW IT BACK

sexy kitty: do you really wanna know ;)

Akaashi Keiji: Kuroo

sexy kitty: sorry

bowl: we just reminded him how much of an attention whore he is

Akaashi Keiji: Okay come on thats not true 

sexy kitty: babe..

futa COOCHIE: MOVING ON CAN WE GO BACK TO AKAASHI THROWING IT BACK

mad dogs bitch: he has such a cold expression but threw it back like a pro 

mad dogs bitch: send me to the afterlife right now im good to go

taylor swift: im still not gay but wow the three of you hella sexy

sexy kitty: we know;)

party dude: i love the way you guys aggressively take turns kissing each other at the end

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: bokutos pouty face when kuroo grinds on akaashi a little bit

bowl: I WANTED SOME AKAASHI ACTION TOO!!!

Akaashi Keiji: Asshole you did do you not remember-

Akaashi Keiji: ..

Akaashi Keiji: I have suddenly remembered that we are talking in a group chat.... I have to leave

my babygirl: dammit why did akaashi have to remember we were all here right as he was bouta share the deets

mad dogs bitch: how unfair

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: anyway ummmm how viral is the video so far

bowl: we have 17k likes as of now. we posted it 10 minutes ago so.. ya know not that much

taylor swift: AT LEAST TRY TO BE HUMBLE

sexy kitty: heheheheheh

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: did you assholes not see my comment

bowl: sorry must have gotten lost within the other 10,000

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: hmpf

your dad: What is tik tok

futa COOCHIE: NOT NOW DAICHI

your dad: Go to bed, all of you

bowl: cant rlly argue with dadchi huh

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: its like ten oclock

your dad: Bed.

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: yes sir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! for all of you who still even read this fic i thank you! aha i know im rlly inconsistent with my posting and shit but i still appropriate anyone who sticks around haha. 
> 
> anyway.. one odd request but if anyone know any good bokuroo fics with hella angst PLEASE let me know in the comments because i have been on the mf hunt. it can be romantic bokuroo angst or even angst where theyre side characters as bros but please inform me abt any ☺️ 
> 
> also drop a follow on my instagrammmmm: @pistachi0d00ds 
> 
> till next time ❤️


	19. tongue?!?!?’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lots of ushijima and tendou talk :0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellllooooooo ~ im finally back with another chapter !
> 
> fun TMI for the day: i got tested for corona -.- not because i have any symptoms! my job ended up requiring all staff to get tested 
> 
> my nose was brutally violated 😔

sexy kitty: okay i wanna go back a step

sexy kitty: to our theory that tendou is into ushijima 

Ushijima: Why

your dad: Yes, why. Also why are you awake it is 5 AM

sexy kitty: dude daichi this happens every tjme WHY ARE YOU AWAKE TOO THEN

your dad: I just woke up for my morning jog

sexy kitty: yeah. well me too

your dad: Really?

sexy kitty: daichi just let me LIVE😭

your dad: Whatever

sexy kitty: why arent you yelling at ushijima for being awake

your dad: Ushijima why are you also awake

Ushijima: Tendou and I are going to the workout room

your dad: See 

your dad: I know I can trust Ushijima to be doing something respectable at 5 in the morning

mad dogs bitch: whats this about tendou and ushijima together?!?!?!

your dad: Dear god 

sexy kitty: AAHAHAHS

Ushijima: Tendou and I are not together

your dad: There's the answer folks now go to sleep

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i dont think ushiwaka can find love 

sexy kitty: is your summon word literally just ushijima

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: .

mad dogs bitch: and iwaizumi!

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: OKAYYYYYYYY

futa COOCHIE: guys remember ushijima told us he doesnt care for a romantic relationship maybe hes uncomfortable 

sexy kitty: oh shit sorry dude

sexy kitty: i forgot you told us about that

Ushijima: It's alright, I'm not offended. 

Ushijima: I have given it more thought, and I'd like to retract what I said about my sexual preferences because I am not 100% sure about them

mad dogs bitch: thats totally okay dude!! 

futa COOCHIE: yeah ofc take ur time, its okay not to know

Ushijima: Thank you for understanding

sexy kitty: okay okay can i just ask your thoughts

sexy kitty: on if tendou actually is into you

futa COOCHIE: DUDE LMAO

Ushijima: No it's okay

Ushijima: I don't really know how I would feel

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: because you dont have feelings?

mad dogs bitch: okay thats its

mad dogs bitch added Iwa-chan♡ to ✧Oikawa ✰ ♡'s Kingdom

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: what

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: what are you doing 

Iwa-chan♡: why is this happening again

mad dogs bitch: iwaizumi-san can you please monitor the chat and keep your boyfriend in check

Iwa-chan♡: ...

Iwa-chan♡: shittykawa what did you do this time

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: iwachannnbn i didnt do anything!!! 

Iwa-chan♡: i find that hard to believe

sexy kitty: i feel like im watching something i shouldnt be rn

futa COOCHIE: same

mad dogs bitch: dont worry theyll stop

mad dogs bitch: and then make love

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: damn straight

Iwa-chan♡: 

Iwa-chan♡: oikawa how much about us do you tell these people

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: ..

mad dogs bitch: too much iwachan TOO MUCH

Iwa-chan♡: eh

Iwa-chan♡: i aint got no problem wit it

sexy kitty: what the fuck is happening

futa COOCHIE: WHAT

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: ily iwachan

Ushijima: This is the primary example of why I would rather not be in a relationship

sexy kitty: HAVAHAHAHAH

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: RUDE!!!!!!!!!!

Iwa-chan♡: understandable

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: IWACHAN!?!? 

Iwa-chan♡: well

futa COOCHIE: I CANT BELIEVE EVERYONE ELSE IS ASLEEP THIS ISBGREAT

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: STOP TLAKIGNSW

Iwa-chan♡: oikawa please calm down

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: im gonna beat your dick so hard iwaizumi

sexy kitty: .....?

mad dogs bitch: was that a threat or a sexual advance

Iwa-chan♡: he likes to think its a threat

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: MEAN IWACHAN!

Iwa-chan♡: jk babe

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: ....

sexy kitty: i love watching oikawa become so submissive from the presence of his iwachan

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: no i didnt

Iwa-chan♡: ..

your dad: ..

Ushijima:

futa COOCHIE: ..

mad dogs bitch: ..

Iwa-chan♡: lets reevaluate that statement

sexy kitty: iwachan can we please get some insight on your relationship with oikawa 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: dont call him iwachan!

Iwa-chan♡: sure, what would you like to kno

Iwa-chan♡: you may call me iwachan if you please

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: IWACHAN!!!!

sexy kitty: okay for starters does he act like this all the time with you

Iwa-chan♡: a lot of the times but not always

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: :I

mad dogs bitch: what about the other times

Iwa-chan♡: then he dominates me

sexy kitty: OH OKAY OKAY

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: damn straight

mad dogs bitch: i thought oikawa was bottom

Iwa-chan♡: he is

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: power*

sexy kitty: i dont like this😭😭😭😭

sexy kitty: iwachan you can take your leave and only step in from now on when oikawa is being an ass

Iwa-chan♡: can do

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: am i a sexy ass👉🏻👈🏻

futa COOCHIE: dude youre a door

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: FUTAKUCHI CHAN HOW DARE YOU

mad dogs bitch: did he lie

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: ....

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i think we need to revert the convo back to ushiwakas problems

Ushijima: I dont have any problems

sexy kitty: okay okay wait so youre saying if tendou did have interest in you you dont really have any thoughts on it?

Ushijima: The idea of him taking interest in my never crossed my mind, so no

mad dogs bitch: wait why do we think he likes him again??

sexy kitty: um. theorizing?

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i thought shirabu-chan said something abt it

my babygirl: i heard my name

mad dogs bitch: goodmorning baby

my babygirl: gm<3

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: ew stop

Iwa-chan♡: let them be 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: iwa chan!!! pls get out of here i love you but please leave

Iwa-chan♡: :)

my babygirl: oh so were on the ushijima-san and tendou thing again

Ushijima: Unfortunately 

my babygirl: tendou is ALWAYS looking at ushijima like this 🤤😍😍😍😍😛😛

sexy kitty: oh my

Ushijima: No he's not

my babygirl: i am not joking. i thjnk youre just missing it. 

my babygirl: he also sends you more than the appropriate amount of shirtless streaks that can be passed off as a coincidence 

Ushijima: I thought that was normal

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: maybe if youre kuroo....

sexy kitty: THAT WAS ONE TIME AND THOSE WERE NOT FOR YOU

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: oh rlly?

sexy kitty: okay listen

sexy kitty: ..

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: im listening

my babygirl: omfg

my babygirl: yall take this somewhere else i am very passionate about how much tendou is swooning over ushijima-san

Ushijima: He isn't

my babygirl: shh

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: yeah he definitely isnt.

my babygirl: NO

mad dogs bitch: calm down babygirl

my babygirl: never again

mad dogs bitch: yeah that one didnt feel right

your dad: ...

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: you guys are freaky

mad dogs bitch: learned from the best, captain 😼

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: o-oh

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: im flattered

Iwa-chan♡: ew

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: RUDE

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: WHY IS HE STILL HERE

Iwa-chan♡: oh so you wanna break up with me

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: no 😿

Iwa-chan♡: thats what i thought

Ushijima: I will just ask if he is romantically interested in me

sexy kitty: theres so much going on rn

my babygirl: YES

your dad: Ushijima please don't feel pressured by all these idiots

Ushijima: No, I think it's something I must do

my babygirl: go! go! go! go! go! go! go! go!

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: the anticipation is kIlLimg me

sexy kitty: i bet it is ..

mad dogs bitch: i cant believe no one else is awake for this

Ushijima: Thats the point

my babygirl: you better bet your ass im telling everyone

sexy kitty: damn when did shirabu become to disrespectful towards ushijima :0c

my babygirl: i am very passionate about this

mad dogs bitch: you sure are bby 😽

my babygirl: um

my babygirl: not as bad as babygirl

sexy kitty: i hate yall 

sexy kitty: jk im not oikawa

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: RUDE

Ushijima: He said yes

my babygirl: YOURE GETTING MARRIED?!?!?

sexy kitty: CONGRADI

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: oh dear god 

Ushijima: No

Ushijima: He said he likes me

mad dogs bitch: what did you say?!?!(!

Ushijima: I said "Ok"

my babygirl: JUST OKAY?!?!

my babygirl: ushijima-san march your ass right back in that DM and say something less. broad

Ushijima: I dont know what to say

sexy kitty: are you interested in him? at all?

futa COOCHIE: you did rate him working out to be like 10/10 hot

mad dogs bitch: ^

Ushijima: I don't think so

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: i told you guys. incapable of love 

sexy kitty: well maybe you should tell him that😭

Ushijima: I dont want to hurt his feelings

my babygirl: I THINK LEAVING HIM WITH AN "OKAY" HURTS HIS FEELINGS MORE USHIWAKA 

Ushijima: I suppose

-  
12:08 PM

sexy kitty: yeah so it was a 55 mph road right?? and this motherfucker was going 35!!!!!!!

taylor swift: this bitch...

sexy kitty: so naturally bo and i were laughing hysterically out of anger and paint 

bowl: i can comfirm it was from anger

sexy kitty: i honked my horn like three times AND THIS HALFWIT

sexy kitty: FLIPS ME OFF!!

Akaashi Keiji: Why didn't you guys pass them

bowl: SOMEONES scared of passing people

sexy kitty: OKAY. WHAT OF IT??!?!?!

sexy kitty: THATS NOT THE POINT

sexy kitty: IT WAS 55!!!!!!!!!! 

Akaashi Keiji: Could have made it to my house sooner

bowl: yeah...

sexy kitty: WHY AM I BEING TARGETED 

mad dogs bitch: damn kuroo really going through it huh

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: theres people like kuroo. and theres people like iwachan who would roll down their windows and scream at them

sexy kitty: im too nice

futa COOCHIE: right

sexy kitty: IVE ALWAYS BEEN NICE!!!!

Akaashi Keiji: Yeah? 😼

my babygirl: did akaashi just use the smirking cat emoji as a sexual implication 

sexy kitty: ahaha.. well 😼

bowl: even i hate this

bowl: at least use the owl one!! 

sexy kitty: bo there is no smirking owl

bowl: 🦉 he has feelings too though!!!!!!

Ushijima: I went over to Tendou's house

my babygirl: YEAH!?????

sexy kitty: did you guys talk or "talk" 

party dude: um context AM I MISSING SOMETHING

my babygirl: i knew this would happen. everyone ushijima asked if tendou liked him and he said yes and to which ushijima replied "okay"

my babygirl: that is all we know

party dude: OH

party dude: oh 😼

taylor swift: i was not expecting this wow

Kita: i am not following any of your peoples storylines

futa COOCHIE: words can hurt 😣

my babygirl: OKAY SHUT THE UP PEOPLE USHIJIMA HAS TO TELL US ABT HIS TIME AT TENDOUS

Ushijima: Alright

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: ugh

Iwa-chan♡: be good

party dude: ill question why iwaizumi is here later

Ushijima: We talked about it for a while. He said he's liked me for about a year. He already knows about my current sexuality situation, but I told him how I'm not so sure anymore. He asked if I've ever had any experience before, and I said no. Then we kissed. Then I left.

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: oh damn

my babygirl: WHHAHATTT ?!?!?!?!(?!?

my babygirl: then you LEFT?!?!

sexy kitty: YOOOOOOO GET IT USHIWAKA

mad dogs bitch: we dont know the details yet. how was it exactly

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: im gonna be sick

party dude: i need details as well

your dad: You people are so invasive

my babygirl: okay but this is a big DEAL DAICHI

Ushijima: It was nice.

sexy kitty: was is soft rough wet ?!?!? TONGUE?!(!(!?!

sexy kitty: tendous kinda freaky id expect tongue from him omg 

sexy kitty: YOU GUYS WERE TONGUEING!!!!

futa COOCHIE: HE HASNT SAID ANYTHING CALM DOWN

Ushijima: It was soft

my babygirl: im gonna have a stroke

sexy kitty: sexy

Akaashi Keiji: ..

Akaashi Keiji: Kuroo

sexy kitty: sorry 😔

Ushijima: There wasn't...... tongue.....

mad dogs bitch: you dont sound so convinced of that

my babygirl: so HOW nice was it................. ;)

Ushijima: Pretty good

party dude: so you just left after that

Ushijima: I guess so. I told him we could do it again sometime 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: wat

my babygirl: WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTT

bowl: GET IT!

Ushijima: I liked it, but I told him I’m still not interested in a relationship 

Ushijima: He said he was perfectly comfortable with that

mad dogs bitch: oh okay ;)

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: fuck!

Ushijima: We might

Ushijima: Probably not so soon though.

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: w-hat NO I DIDJTNSUGGEST YOU TWO TO GET IN ON 

my babygirl: HOLY FUCK

sexy kitty: THIS IS TOO MUCH

kita: are these the kinds of conversations that always happen here

taylor swift: unfortunately 

sexy kitty: cmonnn ;) were not that bad

Akaashi Keiji: 

sexy kitty: okay i see your point

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: so are ushijima and tendou like 

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: together

Ushijima: No. I dont think so

Ushijima: Either way, I would like to keep the details to myself

my babygirl: and thats okay! 

mad dogs bitch: i have a feeling youre gonna stalk them now

my babygirl: ..no

your dad: Alright thats enough internet

your dad: Nap time

✧oikawa ✰ ♡: no

sexy kitty: no

bowl: bro come to bed

sexy kitty: ....

sexy kitty: damn you fine

sexy kitty: only because akaashi is

Akaashi Keiji: Dont bring me into this

sexy kitty: YOURE RIGHT THERE!!!!

your dad: NAP!!!!

bowl: yessir

sexy kitty: YESSIR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed the chapter lolol dont have much to say 😗 but thank you for reading! kudos and comments are always appreciated:)
> 
> my instagram is @pistachi0d00ds if you wanna check out some of my artwork, i post haikyuu and other fanarts <3


	20. UFHDHDHDHSHS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> second years reminisce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UMM OKAY??? FINALLY GOT IT TO POST FULLY for some reason when i put the trxt in it only posted like half of the chapter??? but i put in under rich text and it works but the spacing is like. gigantic for no reason so sorry abt that 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭 its ugly asf i know but i dont want to mess with it since i finally got it to post

On a typical Afternoon~

my babygirl: guys

my babygirl: where are all the third years

mad dogs bitch: what do you mean?

party dude: yeah something seems off here

my babygirl: its like. 3 in the afternoon and none of the third years. even daichi!! are active

futa COOCHIE: this is so weird. we must stop at nothing until we find out where the are!

Akaashi Keiji: They went on a trip to visit each other. Theyre all in Tokyo

party dude: damn akaashi had to kill the mystery :(

Akaashi Keiji: Bokuto-san and Kuroo wouldn't stop talking about it

mad dogs bitch: wow. i cant believe them. IM SO JEALOUS!!! I WANNA MEET UP!!!

party dude: guess theres nothing we can do about it..

party dude: so.. what should we do!

mad dogs bitch: sit in silence

my babygirl: angrily wait for them to come back

party dude: ooh!or we could share exciting anecdotes with each other of our captains

futa COOCHIE: YES!

mad dogs bitch: ill start! there was this one time when oikawa was so mad at iwaizumi that he actually punched him at practice

futa COOCHIE: WAIT FR?

my babygirl: damn maybe oikawa's got balls after all

my babygirl: haha rhymes

Iwa-chan♡: you know i was never deleted from this chat right.

mad dogs bitch: OH MY GOFNDNE

mad dogs bitch: hey iwaizumi-san.......

mad dogs bitch: feel free to tell the story :D?

Akaashi Keiji: After some calculating, I have decised I am indeed interested in hearing what this is about.

Akaashi Keiji: Please, Iwaizumi-san

Iwa-chan♡: anything for you akaashi

futa COOCHIE: anyone elses heart throb a little

party dude: my heart isnt the only thing that throbbed a little~;)

futa COOCHIE: ..dude

mad dogs bitch: EWWWWWWW

party dude: jealous?

futa COOCHIE: i never hated you more than right now

Iwa-chan♡: so anyways um....

Iwa-chan♡: it actually wasnt really MY fault

party dude: oh yeah??

Iwa-chan♡: OKAY LISTEN

Iwa-chan♡: matsukawa and makki thought they were really funny and starting texting oikawa from my phone

my babygirl: i love how i already know this results in oikawa beating the shit out of you

Iwa-chan♡: okay he did not "beat the shit out of me"

Iwa-chan♡: anyways. so when they took my phone they started texting him (it was SUPPOSED to be a prank. (it was not funny)) that i thought he was a douchebag

Iwa-chan♡: then they were like (still as me) "sorry that wasnt for you" whatever

Iwa-chan♡: then those assholes got MY phone taken away so i couldnt even try to explain myself

Akaashi Keiji: That is quite unfortunate

futa COOCHIE: the way akaashi is such a simp for iwaizumi-san

Iwa-chan♡: who isnt

Iwa-chan♡: so anyway i didnt see him for the whole day (he was definitely avoiding me)

mad dogs bitch: he texted me at like 2 oclock saying "im about to beat this bitch up"

Iwa-chan♡: NOT HEPING YAHABA

Iwa-chan♡: so then the time for practice came around and i got there after him

Iwa-chan♡: so i walk into the gym and he was talking with makki and matsukawa (bad sign)

mad dogs bitch: this was so funny

Iwa-chan♡: NO IT WASNT!!

Iwa-chan♡: so i start walking up towards them, but oikawa sees me and he pushes past makki and matsukawa and hes furious

mad dogs bitch: HE WAS LIVID

Iwa-chan♡: thank you yahaba 🗿

Iwa-chan♡: i tried to explain myself but it was too late and he clocked me

party dude: wait was this before or after you guys started dating

Iwa-chan♡: it was after

mad dogs bitch: yeah didnt you like push him up against the wall and swallow him

Akaashi Keiji: Oh?

Iwa-chan♡: i- NO

Iwa-chan♡: okay the body slam part except i affectionately gave my explanation for what actually happened

mad dogs bitch: oh right and THEN the swallowing

Iwa-chan♡: NO

Iwa-chan♡: he forgave me

Akaashi Keiji: Are you sure you two have made up? Because I mean...

Iwa-chan♡: arent you??? in??a relationship???

Akaashi Keiji: And you're always welcome to join

Iwa-chan♡: ......

my babygirl: wait so what did you do to the two guys that started this whole thing??

futa COOCHIE: yeah i can imagine you knocked them both out :)

Iwa-chan♡: okay well tooru and i were both angry as hell but they were already in tears begging that we didnt beat the shit out of them after they saw what oikawa did to me.

Akaashi Keiji: And they already have seen your arms so

Iwa-chan♡: yeah .

mad dogs bitch: i cant believe you didnt end both of their lives

Iwa-chan♡: they were literally SOBBING on the gym floor

party dude: but did they not jeopardize your relationship

Iwa-chan♡: yeah.. but they didnt mean for it to go that far especially because my phone got taken away so i couldnt do anything about it

Iwa-chan♡: they also stopped trying to pull shit ever since then :)

mad dogs bitch: so thats why they were oddly quiet for like months on end

futa COOCHIE: DO YOU HAVE A PICTURE OF YOU WITH A BLACK EYE?!?!?!?'vnvn

Iwa-chan♡: ..no

mad dogs bitch: OH MY GOD IT WAS HUGGEEEEEEEE

Iwa-chan♡: yahaba please spare me

mad dogs bitch: it didnt go away completely for like THREE WEEKS

my babygirl: damn oikawa rlly did you dirty huh 0-0

Iwa-chan♡: im pretty sure he was fuming and building up his anger all day

Akaashi Keiji: We love a little miscommunication

Iwa-chan♡: yes thank you akaashi

Iwa-chan♡: lets move on. did you guys know yahaba struggles to whistle

my babygirl: unfortunately

mad dogs bitch: UMMMMM?!?!?!?!?!?!!!?

party dude: WAIT WHAT ABABAHAH

mad dogs bitch: SHUT UP IWAIZUMI

futa COOCHIE: man he didnt even use honorifics... id start fearing for my life right about now

party dude: facts. i think we all remember the infamous kyoutani wall slam

Iwa-chan♡: yeah he actually doesnt know how to whistle except he likes to make sure WE all dont by trying very very hard to learn every day

Akaashi Keiji: That is sad indeed

party dude: i feel like akaashi just will agree with anything iwaizumi says. he could say i burned down ur house and he'd be like "king shit :p"

Akaashi Keiji: And what of it

my babygirl: wait shigeru you cant whistle

mad dogs bitch: no

my babygirl: AAHHAAHAHAHHAH

mad dogs bitch: OH FUCKK YOUUU

party dude: i honestly thought everyone could

mad dogs bitch: SHUT UP FUCKER NOT EVERYONE CAN!!!

Iwa-chan♡: okay yeah but not everyone desperately tries to at any moment he can

mad dogs bitch: i dont

Iwa-chan♡: dude.

my babygirl: iwaizumi-san i am very intrigued ppease keep sharing more details

Iwa-chan♡: ever since this kid joined the team he'll constantly walk around going "phffff phhfffoooo" as if its gonna do something

mad dogs bitch: you shut your whore mouth

Iwa-chan♡: its funny because he thinks no one notices

my babygirl: that is so cute

party dude: very soft yahaba moment

mad dogs bitch: ill literally have kyoutani rip your insides out and deliver them to me to harvest personally

futa COOCHIE: i wish i could take you seriously but youre just too cute right now!

mad dogs bitch: ...

mad dogs bitch removed Iwa-chan♡ from ✧Oikawa ✰ ♡'s Kingdom

party dude: UM

party dude: wait when did YOU get admin rights

mad dogs bitch: i have connections

my babygirl: i am not intimidated by you in the slightest wow

mad dogs bitch: IM GONNA FUCKIGN BREAK UP WITH YOU BITCH

my babygirl: oh no! D,:

futa COOCHIE: LMAOAOSOE

mad dogs bitch: you know what

mad dogs bitch: kenjirou is scared of birds

party dude: birds?

mad dogs bitch: DID I STUTTER

my babygirl: fuck

futa COOCHIE: UM LOL............

Akaashi Keiji: Interesting

my babygirl: yahaba im breaking up with you

mad dogs bitch: love you too babe <3333

party dude: HOW DO THEY SCARE YOU

my babygirl: IM NOT AFRAID OF BIRDS

mad dogs bitch: we went on a date walking through a public garden a while back and he would hide behind me every time there was a bird near

my babygirl: i DID NOT HIDE BEHIND YOU

futa COOCHIE: honestly im just gonna let them duke this one out

mad dogs bitch: YES YOU MOST CERTAINLY DID

party dude: hw much you wanna bet theyll breakup over this

Akaashi Keiji: I feel the two of them are both petty enough to go that far

my babygirl: IT WAS COMING FOR MY HEAD!!!

futa COOCHIE: either that or we find out they spent the night at the shiratorizawa dorm together

party dude: oh *eyebrow raise*

futa COOCHIE: WOAH NOT LIKE THAT

futa COOCHIE: i mean. not very far off from that

mad dogs bitch: IT WAS ON A BIRD FEEDER IT WAS NOT OUT FOR YOU

mad dogs bitch: JUST ADMIT YOURE AFRAID OF BIRDS AND WE CAN BE DONE HERE

mad dogs bitch: maybe ill just have to date someone else who isnt afraid of bird.. or isnt afraid to admit it

party dude: well shit :0

mad dogs bitch: sniff sniff

mad dogs bitch: WAHHHHHHHHHGGGG

my babygirl: OKAY FINE I MIGHT BE A LITTLE BIT AFRAID OF BIRDS

Akaashi Keiji: This conversation has moved me

mad dogs bitch: and i accept you for it <3

mad dogs bitch: you could have just said so </3

my babygirl: yeah yeah fuck you

mad dogs bitch: well at least we dont have to break up

futa COOCHIE: relationship oriented kings

party dude: PPFT RIGHT

mad dogs bitch: WHAT!!! OUR RELATIONSHIP IS BEAUTIFUL

Akaashi Keiji: If you call actually hating each other a relationship then alright

my babygirl: yeah you right. i really do hate shirgeru huh

futa COOCHIE: oh shit yeah when did you guys start using first names huh ;)))

party dude: shit yeah i just noticed

mad dogs bitch: he just started using my first name i didnt consent

my babygirl: SHUT UP YES YOU DID

mad dogs bitch: yeah i dont recall

futa COOCHIE: well shit dog 0-0

my babygirl: oh you dont remember "mm shirabu youre pretty mm im so into you muah muah muah can i call you kenjirou?"

party dude: BAHAHAHDHA

mad dogs bitch: FUCK YOU

Akaashi Keiji: Starting to question if they actually like each other

party dude: ngl i suspect pent up tension

futa COOCHIE: what kind of tension

party dude: aha ha.. :)

Akaashi Keiji: Right..

my babygirl: anyways im moving on

my babygirl: what time is everyone getting back

party dude: well theyve already been gone like all fucking day so maybe soon

Akaashi Keiji: Since they're all in Tokyo, Oikawa, Daichi-san, and Ushijima-san wont be in Miyagi till later

party dude: inch resting... wait what are they doing do you know??

Akaashi Keiji: I wish I could say I did 🗿

my babygirl: probably getting wasted

futa COOCHIE: i- you ACTUALLY think that? those losers are definitely at a trampoline park or something along the same degree as that

mad dogs bitch: yeah gotta agree with futakuchi there

futa COOCHIE: really? damn wanna make out

mad dogs bitch: ;)

my babygirl: WAT

mad dogs bitch: no

futa COOCHIE: i wasnt expdcting you to agree, kinda like our wavelengths are perfectly in sync

mad dogs bitch: WHY WOULD WE MAKE- im not even gonna try to argue this

party dude: i cant believe none of them are in the groupchat at least complainging about each other. shit what if they got kidnapped

my babygirl: theyre in like a group of fucking 7??? no ones gonna kidnap them dipshit

party dude: you never know !

-

3 hours later

Akaashi Keiji: Fuck

mad dogs bitch: yeah?

party dude: fuck what

Akaashi Keiji: Kuroo texted me saying to meet him at his house

my babygirl: whats wrong w that?

mad dogs bitch: yeah sounds like you gonna get sum

Akaashi Keiji: Did you guys all forget all the third years are together right now

Akaashi Keiji: This is definitely a set up

party dude: well damn bitch just go!

party dude: the worst that could happen is that they all call you cute and precious simply because youre younger than them all

Akaashi Keiji: I suppose that is true

-

Akaashi walks up to Kuroo's front door, knocking politely.

The door swings open, and to Akaashi's surprise, it's actually Daichi.

"Hi, Akaashi!" he greets, and Akaashi gives him a confused expression, "Come inside, they're waiting for you."

"What?" is all Akaashi manages to get out.

"Personally, I didn't want to be involved, but they have prepared something for you."

"Who is they?" Akaashi asks, he can tell they're heading towards Kuroo's bedroom.

"Everyone except Kita and I," Daichi gives him one last sympathetic look before gesturing towards the door handle.

Akaashi looks at him one last time, and has a thousand different scenarios running through his mind.

Although, he was not prepared for what he saw when he opened the door.

The room was dimmed, but not too dark to not be able to see. All of the other captains were spread around the room, looking casual enough.

Oh, except Oikawa was wearing the cat costume.

"What the fuck." Akaashi says, not playing into this bullshit.

"Hey, Akaashi! This was supposed to be a captains only kind of meet up, but we decided to invite you over for a bit since you're here anyway!" Bokuto says, and gives his boyfriend a hug.

"Nope. I can literally see him in the cat costume right there, stop trying to act natural." Akaashi's expression is pained, and he physically cannot take his eyes off of Oikawa.

Oikawa finally returns the gaze, and waves and him mischievously. Akaashi stays dumbfounded by this horrid situation he's in.

"Don't let him near me," Akaashi says as he can see Oikawa slowly walk towards his way.

"Hell no," Akaashi says and pushes through Daichi and actually runs away.

"Guys, you made him run away!" Daichi says.

"We'll get him next time," Oikawa says and struts away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! 😭😭😭 comments are always appreciated, i love hearing feedback😔
> 
> art ig plug: @clowns_in_a_cup


End file.
